Undying Flame
by Ly15
Summary: Bagaimana jika pertarungan Arcabaleno berakhir berbeda? Para Arcabaleno menjadi Vindice dan Tsuna & yang lainnya menjadi Arcabaleno. Lima tahun kemudian, musuh baru muncul dan peperangan besar terjadi yang merenggut nyawa temannya satu-persatu termasuk para Vindice. Namun suatu hari, Tsuna tiba-tiba saja terbangun di rumah sakit di dalam tubuh remajanya.
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Musuh sudah berada di depannya dan dia tidak bisa melarikan diri. Dia menggigit bibir. Kilasan wajah kematian teman-temannya terbayang di pikirannya.

'Aku akan mati seperti Reborn dan yang lainnya,' batinnya pahit. Cahaya perlahan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Sun Arcabaleno."

~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsuna membuka mata. Mendadak dia berada di ruangan yang sama sekali berbeda. Hanya dari bau obat-obatan saja Tsuna tau dia sedang di rumah sakit. Pertanyaannya, bagaimana dia bisa sampai di tempat ini?

"Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna menoleh. Di ambang pintu, berdiri ibunya yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kaa-san..." Mata Tsuna melebar sedikit. Nana terlihat lebih muda dan lebih ceria dari yang diingatnya. Ceria? Tsuna menggeleng. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Ibunya berjalan kearahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Ini kelima kalinya kau koma."

Tsuna tidak merespon. Dia melihat ke sekeliling. Kelihatannya ini semua bukanlah ilusi. Mata Tsuna menyipit begitu melihat cermin. Dia terlihat seperti remaja pada umumnya.

Dan itu benar-benar aneh. Tsuna yakin sekali terakhir kali dia melihat cermin, tubuhnya masih dalam bentuk Arcabaleno.

"Tsu-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya ibunya lagi.

"Ya, kurasa aku baik-baik saja," Tsuna menjawab tidak yakin. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi keraguan. Dan banyak pertanyaan.

"Baguslah, Kaa-san akan membawamu pulang."

Tsuna mengangguk asal. Dia terlalu sibuk berpikir hingga tidak menyadari betapa anehnya kata-kata ibunya.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Mulut Tsuna terbuka lebar saking tercengangnya. Dia kembali berada di rumahnya yang lama. Kamarnya sama persis dengan saat dia masih remaja dulu. Begitu berantakan.

"Tunggu sebentar..." Tsuna bergumam sendiri. Kepingan misteri yang misterius ini satu-persatu menyatu di otaknya. "Tubuhku kembali menjadi seperti saat aku masih remaja... Kaa-san terlihat lebih muda... Kamarku tidak banyak berubah... Mungkinkah...?"

Tsuna menatap kearah kalender. Dugaannya benar. "Aku kembali ke masa sepuluh tahun yang lalu?"

Tsuna meletakkan tangan di dagu. Jika memang seperti itu maka semuanya masuk akal. Hanya tinggal satu masalah lagi.

Tsuna menatap pigura foto yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Di foto ada Nana dan Iemitsu yang menggendong dua anak kecil. Salah satu anak kecil itu adalah Tsuna sendiri. Yang jadi masalah adalah, siapa anak kecil lainnya yang bersama mereka itu? Bukankah ini foto keluarga? Kenapa ada orang asing di foto ini?

Anak itu tidak hanya muncul di foto ini saja. Dia juga muncul hampir di semua album. Kenyataannya, justru foto Tsunalah yang jarang ada.

Dari nama yang terlampir di foto itu, nama bocah asing itu adalah Sawada Ienari. Tsuna hanya bisa menarik satu kesimpulan.

Dia sedang berada di Dunia Parallel dimana dia memiliki saudara bernama Sawada Ienari dan Tsuna dari dunia ini sedang koma di dalam tubuhnya (atau malah sudah mati, tapi Tsuna tidak mau menyimpulkannya seperti itu).

Kesimpulan itu terlihat lebih masuk akal mengingat betapa berbedanya perlakukan semua orang kepadanya.

Ibunya tidak memperhatikannya.

Semua orang membencinya.

Reborn tidak ada untuknya.

Bagian terakhir mungkin tidak benar. Reborn belum datang ke Namimori tapi seperti yang pernah dikatakannya : Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika situasi buruk menjadi lebih buruk?

Tsuna tidak mau memikirkannya.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Kaa-san, kau tidak akan mempercayaiku! Aku terpilih sebagai kapten klub sepak bola!" Sawada Ienari memberitau ibunya bangga.

"Itu benar-benar bagus, Na-kun! Kau memang anak kesayangan Kaa-san!" Ibunya memujinya. Seperti biasa. "Kaa-san akan membuatkan masakan kesukaanmu untuk merayakannya!"

Ienari tersenyum bangga.

"Oh, dan kita rayakan juga keluarnya saudaramu dari rumah sakit."

Senyumnya memudar sedikit. Dia tidak senang jika Dame-Tsuna juga mendapat perhatian. Saudaranya bukanlah apa-apa selain beban.

"Na-kun, bisa kau panggil dia? Perayaan ini, kan, untuk dia juga."

Dahi Ienari mengkerut tapi dia hanya mengangguk dan melesat pergi.

Kamar Tsuna secara mengejutkan menjadi rapi dan bersih. Padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu kamarnya terlihat berantakan.

"Ada apa?"

Ienari tersentak. Dia nyaris lupa dengan tujuannya disini.

"Sudah waktunya makan," ucapnya pendek. Tsuna hanya mengangguk singkat.

Mata Ienari menyipit. Ini hanya perasaannya atau saudaranya yang payah itu terlihat berbeda hari ini?

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Reborn, tidak!" Tsuna berteriak dengan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa. Reborn memandangnya tajam.

"Menjauh dari sini!"

"Tidak!" Air mata perlahan mengalir di pipinya. Reborn adalah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Dia tidak mau kehilangannya sekarang!

"Jangan egois! Jika mereka menangkapmu sekarang semuanya akan sia-sia! Pergilah dari sini!" Reborn membalas tidak mempedulikan air mata muridnya.

Tsuna mengangkat kepalanya. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir digantikan dengan tatapan penuh tekad.

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah, Reborn," Tsuna memegang tangan Reborn. Tidak rela melepasnya sekarang. "Berjanjilah kau akan mengalahkan orang-orang itu lalu kembali ke sisi kami."

"Aku..." Reborn berkata ragu-ragu. Tsuna masih menggengam tangannya mengharapkan jawaban. "Aku berjanji."

~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsuna membuka mata. Dia memegang kepalanya yang mendadak terasa sakit sementara kenangan pahit itu masih berputar jelas seperti acara televisi.

Baru saat itu Tsuna menyadari bahwa ingatannya terasa buram sejak dia tiba disini.

"Uh... Setelah makan aku langsung tertidur. Itu bukan sesuatu yang dilakukan bos mafia. Jika Reborn ada disini dia pasti-"

Tsuna berhenti. Kata-kata Reborn seperti bergaung di telinganya.

-Aku... Aku berjanji-

"Kau bohong. Kau tidak pernah kembali," Tsuna berbisik dalam kegelapan. Suaranya bergetar tapi tidak air mata. Sudah lama sekali dia berhenti menangis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sawada Tsunayoshi, kau khawatir dengan Arcabaleno yang sekarang tapi kau adalah daftar pertama sebagai Arcabaleno."

Tsuna memegang kepalanya yang kembali terasa sakit. Bibir bawahnya bergetar.

"Hahaha... Bersiaplah kalian para Acabaleno! Kami akan memburu dan menangkap kalian!"

Tangan Tsuna membentuk kepalan. Sekarang kenangannya dipenuhi darah merah segar. Ya, semua orang mengorbankan diri demi melindungi mereka para Arcabaleno.

"Selamat tinggal, Sun Arcabaleno."

"Tidak," Tsuna bernafas cepat. Ingatan terakhir tadi membuatnya tersentak. "Aku harus segera menghentikan semua ini. Yuni dan Reborn bilang aku harus bersatu dengan Arcabaleno lainnya tapi..." Keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya. "Aku tidak bisa mengingat Arcabaleno lainnya..."

~o~o~o~

Please, Give Me Your Review!


	2. Chapter 2

~o~o~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own katekyo Hitman reborn

Undyng Flame

Chapter 2 : The Task and Promisses That Must Be Completed

~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsuna memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Ibu dan saudaranya memberikannya tatapan aneh, tapi dia tidak peduli. Ada hal lebih gawat yang perlu dipikirkan saat ini.

"Tsu-kun, biasanya kau pergi lebih awal, kan?" tanya ibunya.

Sekarang baru Tsuna paham kenapa dua anggota keluarganya itu menatapnya aneh. Masalahnya, dia bukanlah Tsuna yang mereka kenal.

"Apakah kalian punya masalah dengan itu?" tanya Tsuna mencoba bersikap sopan.

"Pergilah, Dame-Tsuna, kau merusak nafsu makanku."

Kelihatannya Ienari memang punya masalah dengan itu. Tsuna langsung menghentikan acara makannya dan pergi keluar dengan membawa tas besar bersamanya. Nana menatapnya khawatir.

"Tsu-kun!"

Terlambat. Tsuna sudah pergi keluar tanpa mengatakan 'Aku pergi dulu'. Nana menolehkan kepalanya marah kearah anaknya yang termuda.

"Na-kun, kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu pada kakakmu!"

"Tapi dia memang seorang Dame-Tsuna, kaa-san! Dia hanyalah beban bagi kita! Aku tidak sudi harus makan satu meja dengannya!"

Nana menatap Ienari marah tapi memilih tidak melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka dan pergi dari situ. Ienari menatap kepergian ibunya dengan terkejut. Ibunya selama ini tidak pernah peduli dengan Dame-Tsuna jadi kenapa dia tiba-tiba membelanya?

Satu hal yang Ienari tau pasti, ibunya baru merubah sikapnya tadi malam, saat matanya dan Tsuna bertemu. Ekspresinya saat itu seperti seorang penjahat yang baru menyadari kesalahan besarnya.

Apa yang ibunya lihat di mata Dame-Tsuna?

~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsuna berhenti di depan sekolahnya. Dia menatap gerbang sekolahnya dengan tatapan bosan. Belum sampai semenit, dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan sekolah itu.

Tsuna terus berjalan. Dia berhenti di depan bangunan tua yang sepertinya sudah tidak di tempati. Tapi tempat ini bukan sekedar bangunan tua biasa.

**"Musuh tiba-tiba saja menyerang markas besar Vongola. Karena itulah kau sebagai Vongola Decimo akan bersembunyi sementara disini. Anggap saja sebagai markas rahasia kalian."**

Dan tempat itu benar-benar menjadi markas rahasia bagi mereka. Tsuna melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai Vongola Decimo di tempat ini. Jika dihitung sudah sepuluh tahun dia menjadi Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna melangkah masuk kedalam. Tempat itu sangat kotor tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia menggantungkan sebuah kertas di dinding yang terlihat paling bersih. Itu bukan kertas biasa. Disitu tertulis:

Mengingat para Arcabaleno lalu mengumpulkan mereka semua

Kembali ke dunia asal

Mengalahkan Keluarga Abel

Membawa Vongola ke kejayaan kembali

Tsuna tersenyum melihat catatan terakhir. Meskipun semua ingatannya masih samar-samar tapi dia bisa mengingat jelas para Guardiannya.

"Lalu suatu saat nanti, teman-teman, kita akan tertawa bersama kembali ke tempat dimana seharusnya kita berada," bisik Tsuna perlahan. Tidak terasa beban di pundaknya berkurang sedikit saat dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Reborn meminum espressonya dengan tenang. Di seberang meja, Sawada Ienari menatapnya tajam. Di kepalanya terdapat benjolan besar hasil pukulan dan bantingan Reborn.

Dia sudah mengawasi anak itu dan menjelaskan kepadanya mengenai Vongola. Ienari terlihat tidak percaya. Sebenarnya itu reaksi yang sangat wajar. Tidak akan percaya jika seorang bayi tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan bahwa kau adalah seorang bos dari keluarga mafia terkenal.

Reborn menatap kertas yang berisi detail Sawada Ienari. Anak itu sangat hebat dan populer. Tidak heran jika Iemitsu lebih memilih anak kembarnya yang termuda dibandingkan yang tertua.

"Aku pulang. Kaa-san, apa kau punya-"

Tsunayoshi, yang baru saja memasuki ruangan, mendadak berhenti. Tubuhnya membeku begitu melihat Reborn.

'Reaksi yang menarik,' batin Reborn saat melihat anak tertua Iemitsu itu terdiam selama sepuluh menit penuh lalu mulai mengucek matanya seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Oh, Tsu-kun, kau sudah pulang! Kemana saja kau dari tadi? Ini sudah larut, tau!"

Nana muncul dari dapur. Wajahnya menunjukkan kelegaan yang membuktikan bahwa dia mengkhawatirkan anaknya sejak tadi.

"Kaa-san, apa yang dia lakukan disini?" Bukannya menjawab, Tsunayoshi justru menanyakan pertanyaan lain.

"Bayi ini-," Alis Reborn berkedut. Untungnya, tidak ada yang menyadarinya. "-adalah guru privat saudaramu!"

"Begitu..." Tsunayoshi bergumam. Wajahnya menunduk sehingga ekspresinya tidak terlihat. Dia beranjak menuju kamarnya tanpa menoleh kearah Reborn lagi.

Reborn beralih menatap kertas yang berisi detail Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi adalah kebalikan dari Sawada Ienari. Hanya dengan melihat sekilas kedua kertas itu siapapun tau mana yang lebih cocok jadi pemimpin Vongola.

Tapi tetap saja ada sesuatu dari mata Tsunayoshi yang membuatnya ragu untuk langsung memilih Ienari. Tidakkah Iemitsu menyadari hal itu?

~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsuna memasuki kamarnya. Wajahnya seperti orang yang baru saja dilempari kue tar. Fakta bahwa Reborn disini untuk saudaranya saja dan bukan untuknya membuatnya nyaris hilang kendali.

Tsuna melempar pot bunganya marah. Pecahan pot melukai tangannya hingga membuat tangannya berdarah tapi dia tidak peduli.

Pertama: Ibunya mengabaikannya.

Kedua: Saudaranya tidak menyukainya

Ketiga: Semua orang membencinya

Keempat: Reborn jelas-jelas tidak ada untuknya

Tambahan yang kelima: Ayahnya tidak mempercayainya untuk menjadi Vongola Decimo membuatnya menjadi ayah yang lebih buruk daripada yang ada di dunianya sendiri.

'Bagus, ayah sudah sangat buruk di dunia lain dan disini masih ada yang lebih buruk lagi?'

Tsuna terus berdiam dalam kemarahan dalam waktu yang lama hingga akhirnya menghela nafas. 'Apa yang kulakukan? Disini bukan dunia tempatku berada seharusnya. Reborn dan ayah semestinya sudah...'

Mata Tsuna melebar saat satu lagi ingatan samar-samar menjadi jelas. Dia menutup matanya perlahan.

**"A-ayah mati? Apa maksudmu, Lal?" Tsuna bertanya gagap dari tempat duduknya. Lal menunduk menghindari tatapannya.**

**"Keluarga Abel berusaha mencari tau markas rahasia Vongola dengan menangkap Iemitsu. Iemitsu bersikeras tidak memberi tau mereka. Dia melawan tapi sepertinya musuh terlalu kuat." Lal mengakhiri ceritanya. **

**Dia menatap lurus kedalam mata Tsuna. Tidak tampak air mata disana. Tentu saja, Tsuna tidak pernah menangis sejak kematian guru privatnya. Meski begitu dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya. **

**"Evakuasi semua anggota CDEF yang tersisa. Untuk sementara ini CDEF dan Vongola akan bersatu. Kita akan adakan pemakaman rahasia dan terhormat untuk Iemitsu. Aku sendiri, Vongola Decimo sekaligus Sun Arcabaleno, yang akan memimpin pemakamannya."**

Tsuna akhirnya membuka matanya. Bayangan tatapan simpati yang Lal Mirch berikan kepadanya masih terbayang di pikirannya. Kalau diingat-ingat itu adalah pemakaman pertama yang dipimpinnya. Reborn, korban pertama keluarga Abel, tidak dimakamkan karena tubuh Vindicenya tidak ditemukan.

Setelah itu lebih banyak lagi korban, lebih banyak lagi pemakaman, dan lebih banyak lagi pidato yang berarti lebih banyak janji. Janji untuk melindungi yang lainnya. Janji untuk tidak pernah mundur. Janji untuk tidak membiarkan semua darah terbuang sia-sia.

Tsuna mengernyit. Tangannya terasa sangat sakit. Darah mengucur deras dari lukanya yang diakibatkan kecerobohannya melempar pot bunga.

Tapi Tsuna mengabaikannya.

Memori tadi telah membuatnya menyadari bahwa luka dan darah yang mengucur deras sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan luka di hatinya saat melihat teman-temannya mati satu-persatu.

Tapi memori tadi telah menumbuhkan satu tekad kuat di hati Tsuna. Besok, jika Reborn tidak mengikutinya, dia akan kembali markas rahasia lagi dan menambahkan satu lagi tugas di catatan yang tergantung di dinding.

Menepati semua janji

Dan dia akan pastikan itu.


	3. Chapter 3

Pertama-tama LutfiyaR mau berteima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak ya!

Jadi seperti yang kalian lihat, LutfiyaR mengupdate dua chapter sekaligus.

Lalu untuk meimei-san dan pembaca lainnya yang memiliki pertanyaan yang sama dengan meimei-san-LutfiyaR sendiri tidak yakin apakah fanfic ini akan berlanjut sampai akhir tapi LutfiyaR akan berusaha sekeras mungkin. Karena itulah berikan terus dukunganmu, minna-san.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own katekyo Hitman reborn

Undyng Flame

Chapter 3 : The Broken Heart

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu?"

Ienari melihat kearah tangan Tsuna yang diperban. Saat melihat Tsuna keluar kamar pagi ini yang pertama diperhatikannya bukan hanya fakta bahwa tangannya berdarah tapi juga ekspresi Tsuna yang penuh tekad.

Ienari menduga Tsuna mungkin terlibat dengan suatu pertengkaran dan bertekad untuk menyelesaikan pertengkaran itu.

Hal ini membuatnya penasaran. Apa mungkin Dame-Tsuna mau melakukan hal-hal itu?

"Bukan urusanmu," Tsuna menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makananya.

Ienari bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah marah. "Terserah. Aku tidak peduli pada Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna tidak membalas. Dia hanya melanjutkan makananya dan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran kenapa tanganmu bisa berdarah seperti itu, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Kali ini yang mengatakannya bukan Ienari melainkan sang guru privat, Reborn. Nadanya terdengar begitu dingin dan memerintah. Ienari yang duduk didekatnya merinding ketakutan.

Untuk yang ini, Tsuna tidak bisa begitu saja menjawab sembarangan dan memancing kemarahan orang yang bertanya.

"Aku hanya sedikit ceroboh, Reborn-san," Tsuna menjawab tenang. Meski begitu tatapan matanya penuh kewaspadaan. Sebelum Reborn bisa berkata lebih jauh lagi Tsuna sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi berangkat sekolah.

"Makananmu belum habis, Tsu-kun!" Ibunya berteriak tapi Tsuna sudah pergi jauh. Nana menoleh kearah Ienari. Tangannya terlipat di dada.

"Apa kau mengejek saudaramu lagi, Na-kun?"

"Biarkan saja dia pergi lebih dulu. Aku masih tidak sudi makan dengan Dame-Tsuna."

"Tapi-"

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak merasa aneh, kaa-san?" Ienari menghentikannya makannya. Dia menatap ibunya dengan tatapan serius. Nana mau tidak mau merasa gugup ditatapi seperti itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Si payah itu tidak pernah makan dengan kita. Jadi kenapa dia mendadak mau makan bersama kita? Selain itu kemarin dia tidak masuk sekolah tapi tidak pulang sampai sore. Tidakkah kau merasa ada yang aneh dengannya?"

"Tunggu dulu..." Nana memasang pose berpikir. Ienari menatapnya penuh harap. "Kau bilang dia tidak masuk sekolah? Dia bolos lagi? Aku harus memarahi dia nanti!"

Ienari nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya. Nana masih mengomel sendiri tentang anaknya yang tertua. Kelihatannya fakta bahwa Tsuna telah bertingkah aneh terabaikan begitu saja.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsuna memasang ekpresi terganggu. Dia benar-benar merasa terganggu.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti? Jika kau ingin mengikuti seseorang ikutilah Ienari. Dia kan muridmu."

"Kau adalah saudaranya jadi aku harus mengawasimu juga."

Seorang bayi berjas hitam dan memakai fedora menjawab dengan santainya. Tapi dia bukanlah bayi biasa. Bayi itu disebut sebagai Hitman terkuat di dunia dan merupakan anggota kepercayaan Vongola. Tsuna, sebagai Vongola Decimo, tentu saja mengetahui fakta sama jelasnya dengan dia mengetahui halaman belakang rumahnya sendiri.

Tsuna menghela nafas. Dia yang tadinya ingin menghabiskan waktu di markas rahasianya tidak punya pilihan selain pergi ke sekolah dan berusaha bertindak seperti pelajar normal. Reborn pasti akan mengawasinya, menempel padanya, dan mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi.

Persis seperti dulu.

Tsuna mendadak berheti. Di depannya terlihat Ienari sedang berbincang dengan idola sekolah, Sasagawa Kyoko.

**"A-apa kau bilang, Tsu-kun? K-kakakku telah m-mati?" Kyoko bertanya tergagap. Tsuna menatapnya sedih. Seharusnya tatapannya sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan situasi.**

**"B-bagaimana bisa? Kakakku sangat kuat! Dia tidak akan mati! Dia-dia-"**

**Tsuna meletakkan jarinya yang kecil di depan bibir Kyoko. Dia menggelengkan kepala. Gadis berambut oranye itu menunduk dan menangis dalam diam. Tsuna menggigit bibir.**

**"Dia adalah orang yang kuat. Dia adalah sang matahari. Matahari yang sesungguhnya..." bisik Tsuna. "Dan sekarang Langit telah kehilangan Matahari-nya, Vongola telah kehilangan Guardian-nya dan kami semua telah kehilangan teman yang berharga."**

Tsuna menggelengkan kepala. Dia menatap ke sekeliling mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit di hatinya. Baru saat itu dia menyadari Reborn sudah tidak ada.

"Ciaossu." Dengan santainya Reborn muncul di hadapan Ienari dan Kyoko. Ienari menatap Reborn horor.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kyaa...! Imutnya! Apa dia ini adikmu, Nari-kun?" tanya Kyoko yang sama sekali tidak bisa membaca suasana.

Sebulir keringat muncul di dahi Tsuna. Sesuatu tidak akan pernah berubah bahkan dalam dimensi dan waktu yang berbeda.

"Aku bukan adiknya, aku adalah-"

Reborn yang ingin memberitau identitas aslinya sebagai tutor langsung ditutup mulutnya oleh Ienari. Detik berikutnya Ienari berbaring di tanah dengan busa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kyoko tentu saja hanya akan menganggap ini semua sebagai akting yang 'terasa begitu nyata'.

"Na-kun, ayo kita pergi."

"Kau pergi duluan saja, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko mengangguk dan segera berlari kearah gerbang. Tatapan Tsuna mengikuti Kyoko yang berlari kearah sekolah. Bayangan wajah penuh penderitaan Kyoko saat kehilangan kakaknya terus berputar di kepalanya.

"Apa kau yang membawa bayi ini kemari, Dame-Tsuna?" teriak Ienari. Tsuna terhentak tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Dia mengikutiku," Tsuna menjawab singkat. Dia lebih memilih menggunakan kata 'dia' daripada 'bayi ini' mengingat dia mengerti betapa menyebalkannya sebutan itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita harus cepat atau kita akan terlambat."

"Pergilah lebih dulu. Aku masih ada urusan disini."

Tsuna tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi pergi meninggalkan Ienari dan Reborn berdua disitu. Dari kejauhan dia masih bisa mendengar kata-kata Reborn.

"Kau menyukai Kyoko, benarkan?"

~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsuna memperhatikan pertarungan antara Mochida dan Ienari di depannya dengan tatapan bosan. Baginya, akan lebih menyenangkan jika dia bisa menyendiri di dalam bangunan tua yang terlupakan sambil merenungkan jalan untuk keluar dari semua permasalahan.

Pertarungan dimenangkan oleh Ienari dan para murid bersorak untuknya.

Tsuna tidak tau apa dia harus ikut senang dengan hal ini. Kyoko sendiri juga kelihatannya tidak tau harus bagaimana.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Lalu kemudian aku menghajarnya dan kemudian aku mengencani Kyoko-chan. Aku hebat kan, kaa-san?"

Suara-suara ceria bisa terdengar dari rumah Sawada. Tsuna yang berdiri di depan rumah memegang gagang pintu dengan ragu. Dia baru saja kembali dari markas rahasianya dan sekarang sudah malam. Apa yang akan dikatakan keluarganya? Tidak, bukan itu yang benar-benar membuatnya khawatir. Apa yang akan dikatakan Reborn?

Tsuna akhirnya melangkah kedalam. Nana adalah yang pertama menyadari kedatangannya.

"Oh, Tsu-kun, kau sudah pulang? Kemana saja kau dari tadi?"

"Jalan-jalan," Tsuna menjawa singkat. "Dan tersesat," dia menambahkan begitu melihat ekspresi tidak percaya Reborn.

"Kau belum makan malam, Tsu-kun. Bergabunglah dengan Na-kun di meja makan. Aku yakin kau pasti lapar."

Tsuna bermaksud untuk menolak tapi Nana memberinya tatapan penuh harap. Pada akhirnya dia mengangguk dan bergabung dengan Ienari di meja makan.

Nana menghela nafas lega. Dia lalu pergi ke dapur yang diikuti protes dari Ienari. Tsuna menunduk. Dia memegang dadanya yang kembali terasa sakit.

**Tsuna mengalihkan padangannya. Dia tidak sangup melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pemandangan dimana Nana duduk berlutut menangisi makam suaminya.**

**"Maafkan aku, kaa-san,"**

**Tsuna menutup matanya. Kesedihan dan penderitaan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.**

~o~o~o~o~o~

A/N : What do you think? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Masih mau lanjut?

Ngomong-ngomong, LutfiyaR lupa bilang sesuatu di chapter sebelumnya. Posisi Arcabaleno disini tidak ditentukan Flamenya jadi meskipun Tsuna adalah seorang Sun Arcabaleno, dia tetap memiliki Sky Flame.

Jaa nee~!


	4. Chapter 4

Pertama-tama, LutfiyaR mau berterima kasih kepada yang sudah mau me-review, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

Yuzuru Nao-Sorry, please bear with it..

Hikage Natsumihiko-Ini baru awalnya, lho... Hikage-san, LutfiyaR belum menyebut semua nama Arcabalenonya benarkan?

Natsu27-Makasih atas dukungannya

~o~o~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Undyng Flame

Chapter 4 : Another Pain, Another Promise

~o~o~o~o~o~

Yamamoto memandang tubuh kecil malang di depannya.

"Tsuna..." bisiknya pelan. "Kuharap kau bisa mendengarku. Lal Mirch telah sangat ingin kau berada di pemakamannya, memimpin seperti biasa. Mereka menunjukku untuk memimpin tapi..." Yamamoto menutup matanya. Air mata mengalir di pipinya "Kuharap kau bangun dan mengatakan kata-kata indah yang menjanjikan di depan makam Lal Mirch. Aku yakin Lal juga akan lebih suka begitu."

Yamamoto membuka mata. Tubuh kecil di depannya masih tidak bergerak. Pencinta Baseball itu memegang tangan Bosnya erat.

"Tsuna..."

Yamamoto melepas tangan Tsuna lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia melirik tubuh mungil Tsuna sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar.

Di luar ruangan orang-orang sudah menyambutnya.

"Rain Arcabaleno, Yamamoto Takeshi. Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya seorang bayi berambut biru.

Yamamoto mengangguk. "Aku siap"

~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsuna membuka mata. Tangannya bergetar hebat dan tubuhnya basah oleh keringat.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna berbisik dalam kegelapan. Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Tsuna memegang kepalanya mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Lal Mirch... Tidak... Tidak lagi..."

Di dalam keheningan itu Tsuna menyimpan rasa sakit itu seorang diri.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Nana bergerak gelisah. Tsuna yang biasanya berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi sejak bangun dari koma sekarang belum bangun juga.

"Reborn-kun, kau yakin Tsu-kun belum berangkat sekolah?"

"Ya, Maman. Jika Tsuna sudah berangkat sekolah aku pasti tau."

Nana menundukkan kepalanya khawatir. "Tsuna sehat-sehat saja kemarin jadi seharusnya dia tidak sedang sakit atau apapun itu."

"Ada apa denganku?"

Reborn, Nana, dan bahkan Ienari yang sedang makan menoleh kearah Tsuna yang baru saja bersuara.

Nana menatapnya khawatir. Rambut Tsuna acak-acakan dan pakaiannya tidak terpasang dengan rapi. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi.

"Tsu-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Tsuna dingin.

Dari sudut matanya Nana bisa melihat Reborn mengerutkan dahi. Dia tau Reborn pasti memiliki pertanyaan yang sama dengannya.

'Ada apa denganmu hari ini, Tsu-kun?'

~o~o~o~o~o~

Hari ini Ienari dan Gokudera memiliki sedikit masalah sehingga Reborn tidak sempat mengikuti Tsuna. Ini merupakan kesempatan emas. Tsuna melewati sekolahnya dan terus berjalan. Di tangannya tergenggam seikat bunga yang cantik dan lebat.

Dia tidak berhenti di depan gedung tua yang sudah menjadi markasnya sekarang melainkan terus berjalan menuju hutan.

"Lal Mirch, maafkan aku."

Tsuna membuat sebuah batu nisan dan meletakkan bunga yang dia bawa di depan batu itu.

'Aku memang orang idiot bodoh dan tidak berguna,' Tsuna tertawa pahit. Dia menutup matanya. 'Tapi tolong ijinkan aku memimpin pemakamanmu.'

Mulutnya terbuka dan kata-kata indah mengalir keluar seperti puisi. Di sekitarnya menjadi hening. Yang bisa dia dengar hanyalah suaranya sendiri.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Yamamoto berdiri di depan makam Lal Mirch. Dia menghela nafas dan mengangkat kepalanya. Tidak peduli apa yang dia katakan pada yang lainnya, tetap saja di dalam hatinya dia sebenarnya tidak siap.

Setiap ini terjadi yang biasa dilakukannya adalah melihat bos sekaligus sahabatnya yang sekarang terbaring di rumah sakit itu memimpin pemakaman. Dan setiap itu terjadi, keputus asaan yang menghantuinya akan menghilang dan tergantikan dengan keinginan untuk tetap bertahan. Demi mereka semua. Mereka semua yang masih ada disini dan mereka semua yang sudah mati.

**"Lal Mirch, maafkan aku."**

Mata Yamamoto melebar. Untuk sesaat tadi dia yakin dia mendengar suara Tsuna.

Suara itu terdengar seperti menuntunnya. Yamamoto tersenyum lebar. Dia membuka mulutunya dan mulai meniru kata-kata Tsuna yang saat ini sedang berpidato di telinganya.

Mungkin Yamamoto memang sedang memimpin pemakaman, tapi yang memberi semangat dan kekuatan untuk tidak menyerah pada akhirnya tetaplah sang bos Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsuna kembali membuka mata. Tatapannya sekarang dipenuhi dengan tekad kuat. Begitu kuat sehingga siapapun yang melihatnya akan bergetar ketakutan.

"Aku tidak akan akan membiarkan perjuanganmu menjadi sia-sia. Aku akan menemukan tempat dimana aku dan yang lainnya seharusnya berada dan kau akan melihatnya dengan senyuman penuh kebanggaan," Tsuna mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Aku berjanji dengan nama Vongola dan semua beban di punggungku."

Dia menatap sedih batu nisan di depannya sebelum pergi dari tempat itu. Hari itu satu lagi janji yang telah dia buat. Tapi ketika dia pergi dari hutan itu dan menatap bangunan yang telah menjadi markasnya, beban di punggungnya terasa berkurang sedikit.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Tadi itu benar-benar pidato yang bagus, Yamamoto," Seorang bayi berambut perak mendekat kearahnya. Yamamoto mengerjapkan mata.

Bayi berambut perak itu memberungut marah. "Apa?"

Yamamoto mengangkat bahu dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Bayi putih di depannya tidak salah lagi adalah sang Storm Arcabaleno, Gokudera Hayato. Gokudera tidak terlalu menyukai Yamamoto jadi wajar jika Yamamoto menatapnya aneh karena pujian yang diberikannya.

Tatapan Yamamoto kembali serius. Senyuman cerianya menghilang begitu saja dari wajahnya membuat Gokudera tersentak.

"Ini mungkin terdengar seperti lelucon tapi percaya atau tidak aku mendengar Tsuna mengucapkan kata-kata itu tadi," ucapnya yakin.

Mata Gokudera melebar. "Kau mendengarnya juga?"

"Eh? Kau juga mendengarnya?"

Mereka saling menatap terkejut. Gokudera menarik kacamata, kertas, dan bolpen dari kantongnya. Sambil mulai mencatat, dia berbicara tanpa memandang kearah Yamamoto.

"Aku tidak yakin tapi kurasa Arcabaleno yang lain mendengarnya juga. Aku bisa melihat dari ekpresi dan tingkah laku mereka."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir begitu jika Sky dan Cloud Arcabaleno tidak hadir di pemakaman tadi?"

"Karena itulah aku bilang tidak yakin," Gokudera memutar mata. Yamamoto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tidak kita tanyakan saja?"

"Ide buruk," Gokudera menjawab singkat. Yamamoto menunduk. Dia tentu saja memahami alasannya tanpa harus mempertanyakannya.

"Yah... Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Arcabaleno generasi ke-125 bisa terpecah-belah seperti ini..."

"Jangan mengeluh, Baseball Freak. Kenyataannya aku lebih suka kita seperti ini. Kau tentunya tidak melupakan pertemuan pertama kita, kan?"

Yamamoto kembali tersenyum. Pertemuan pertama mereka memang parah tapi dia hanya tertawa setiap mengingat kejadian itu. Tidak seperti Gokudera yang menggumamkan kebencian atau Tsuna yang mengkerutkan dahinya tidak suka. Yamamoto bisa merasakan kehangatan saat mereka berkumpul bersama saat itu. Lagipula kejadian itu juga sangat lucu jika kau melihat dari sudut pandang orang lain dan bukannya dari sudut pandang para Arcabaleno.

"Tapi tentunya kau juga tidak melupakan janji Tsuna kepada Yuni, kan?"

Gokudera menatapnya bingung. Baru beberapa saat kemudian dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud.

"Yah, suka atau tidak suka Juudaime harus mengumpulkan para Arcabaleno dan menyatukan kekuatan kita semua," gumam Gokudera lelah. "Ya, tapi tidak ada satupun yang menyukainya."

Yamamoto tersenyum sedih. Bahkan Tsuna sendiri tidak terlalu menyukai ide itu.

~o~o~o~

Please Give Me Your Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Pertma-tama, terima kasih kepada yang sudah mau me-review, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

Dukungan kalian benar-benar berarti. LutfiyaR tidak terlalu percaya diri pada awalnya, tapi karena banyak yang mendukung mungkin cerita ini entah bagaimana bisa sukses?

~o~o~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own katekyo Hitman Reborn

Undying Flame

Chapter 5 : Gokudera Hayato, The Storm Arcabaleno

~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsuna duduk di kursinya sambil melihat keluar jendela. Gokudera dan Ienari sedang bertarung sekarang. Suara ledakan dan teriakan jelas terdengar tapi kelihatannya tidak ada murid yang peduli. Ini mungkin semacam ciri khas penduduk Namimori.

"Syukurlah, aku masuk sekolah hari ini," Tsuna bergumam pelan.

Rencananya, hari ini dia ingin berangkat lebih pagi saat Reborn dan yang lainnya tertidur. Sejak kematian Lal Mirch, si hitman itu terus mengawasinya sehingga dia tidak pernah punya kesempatan pergi ke markas.

Tidak perlu dikatakan, rencananya gagal total. Reborn muncul begitu saja di depannya saat dia sedang mengendap-endap keluar.

Tapi, karena ini adalah hari pertama Gokudera memasuki kelas, mungkin tidak apa-apa jika dia memilih tidak datang ke markas.

Tsuna tersenyum kecil saat mengingat Gokudera menendang meja Ienari. Kelihatannya dia tidak berbeda dengan Gokudera dari dunianya. Satu hal yang membedakan. Kesetiannya bukanlah untuk Sawada Tsunayoshi melainkan untuk Sawada Ienari.

Tsuna menghela nafas.

**"Gokudera..." Tsuna menepuk bahu tangan kanannya. Gokudera tampak sedih dan tertekan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"**

**"Aku tidak apa-apa, Juudaime," Ekspresi Gokudera langsung berubah ceria saat melihat Tsuna tapi siapapun tau semua ekspresi itu palsu. Dia menggeram marah.**

**"Juudaime?"**

**"Jangan seperti itu, Gokudera," Tsuna menatap Gokudera tajam. "Aku tau apa yang terjadi pada Bianchi dan kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan fakta itu dariku."**

**Gokudera tampak terkejut. Ekspresi cerianya menghilang digantikan dengan ekspresi tertekan seperti yang ditunjukkannya beberapa saat yang lalu. **

**Tsuna mengalihkan pandangannya pada makam disebelahnya. Gokudera ikut menatap makam itu juga. Ada perasaan bersalah saat menatap makam itu.**

**Karena kenyataannya Bianchi mati seperti yang lainnya untuk melindunginya. Melindungi mereka, para Arcabaleno.**

**"Aku..." Gokudera bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari makam. "Aku minta maaf, Juudaime. Aku memang payah. Aku tidak pantas menjadi tangan kananmu."**

**"Gokudera, kau adalah tangan kanan terbaikku. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf hanya karena meningalkanku untuk saudaramu yang baru saja meninggal," ucap Tsuna lembut. "Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Kau selalu berada dalam masalah karena aku. Kau menjadi Storm Arcabaleno karena aku. Semua hal yang terjadi selama lima tahun ini karena aku."**

**Suasana menjadi hening. Gokudera hendak membuka mulut namun menutupnya lagi. Tsuna melangkah pergi. Tapi baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, Gokudera menarik tangannya.**

**"Jangan berkata begitu, Juudaime. Tidak satupun dari kami menyalahkanmu. Aku selalu mempercayaimu."**

**"Gokudera..." Tsuna menunduk. Tangannya bergetar "Terima kasih."**

Tsuna membuka mata. Dia menarik nafas cepat. Keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya.

"Kau pasti bercanda, kan?" Tsuna menggigit bibir. "Gokudera adalah Storm Arcabaleno?"

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Juudaime, jadikan aku bawahanmu!"

Dahi Ienari mengkerut. Dia tadi telah ditantang bertarung oleh Gokudera Hayato dan nyaris terpanggang karenanya tapi sekarang laki-laki brengsek itu berlutut di depannya dan berkata bahwa dia ingin menjadi bawahannya?

"Gokudera menjadi bawahanmu berkat kemampuanmu sendiri. Selamat, Ienari," ucap Reborn yang entah muncul darimana.

Ienari menatapnya kesal. Jika bukan karena Reborn, dia tidak perlu bertarung dan nyaris menjadi manusia panggang. Bayi menyebalkan itu memang suka seenaknya sendiri.

"Baka-Nari, apa yang kau ketahui tentang saudaramu?" tanya Reborn tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Ienari tersentak. Reborn menatapnya, menunggu jawaban. "Menurutku dia payah. Tim manapun tidak mau menerimanya dalam pelajaran olahraga. Nilai-nilainya juga kecil. Dia selalu dibully karena kepayahannya. Dia hanya menjadi beban untukku dan kaa-san. Yah... Dia dipanggil Dame bukan tanpa alasan."

Reborn memutar mata. Ienari buru-buru menambahkan. "Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sejak dia bangun dari koma dia jadi seperti orang yang berbeda."

"Oh? Apa saja yang berbeda?" Reborn bertanya dengan nada tertarik.

"Yah... Biasanya dia datang ke sekolah lebih pagi. Saat pulang sekolah dia juga biasanya mengurung diri di kamar. Dia menghindari aku dan kaa-san. Aku dan kaa-san sama sekali tidak ada masalah dengan itu toh kami tidak menyukainya"

"Apa ada lagi?"

"Yah... Selain itu sikap kaa-san terhadapnya juga jadi aneh. Kaa-san sekarang bersikap lebih baik. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah peduli padanya."

Ienari melirik kearah Reborn. Bayi berjas hitam tampak berpikir serius. Kira-kira apa yang bisa membuat bayi sadis yang mengaku sebagai hitman nomer satu ini berpikir seserius itu?

~o~o~o~

"Maaf."

Gokudera mengutuk keras-keras. Moodnya sangat buruk sekarang. Pertama, dia kalah dari Sawada Ienari. Calon bosnya itu terlihat hebat dan dia juga menyelamatkannya jadi Gokudera tidak terlalu keberatan.

Lalu kemudian Ienari mengabaikannya. Lebih parah lagi, Reborn juga mengabaikannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Gokudera yang tadinya siap mengeluarkan banyak keluhan langsung berhenti saat melihat siapa yang ditabraknya.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, saudara kembar dari Sawada Ienari. Gokudera sering mendengar rumor buruk tentangnya. Seperti mengenai dirinya yang sering bolos dan sudah terbaring di rumah sakit dalam keadaan koma lima kali. Melihat Tsunayoshi menabraknya semakin memperburuk moodnya.

"Kau rupanya. Kau hanya menambah beban pada orang di sekitarmu saja."

Wajah Tsunayoshi membeku. Tanpa melihat wajahnya, Gokudera pergi dari situ. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, saat dia melewati Tsunayoshi ada semacam perasaan menyakitkan memenuhi dadanya.

~o~o~o~

Yang tidak diketahui Gokudera adalah, Tsuna selalu berharap dia mengatakan itu kepadanya.

"Daripada menghiburku, aku lebih suka kau memarahiku saat itu," gumam Tsuna sambil memperhatikan punggung Gokudera yang menjauh.

Malam ini dia tidak akan bisa tidur. Bayangan makam Bianchi dan ekspresi tertekan Gokudera pasti akan menghantuinya.

~o~o~o~

A/N : Sebenarnya ada sedikit kesalahan teknis. Chapter yang sebelumnya diupdate itu sebenarnya chapter 5 dan chapter yang ini seharusnya menjadi chapter 4. Pikiran LutfiyaR linglung. Jadinya, ceritanya diubah sedikit dan kalian jadi sudah tau bahwa Gokudera adalah salah satu Arcabaleno.

Tapi, tentu saja cerita ini akan terus berlanjut.

Please Give Me Your Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Pertama-tama, LutfiyaR ingin berterima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

~o~o~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Undying Flame

Chapter 6 : Yamamoto Takeshi, The Rain Arcabaleno

~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsuna menghela nafas dan menutup buku catatan yang dibawanya. Dia sedang berada di markasnya yang sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah bangunan tua. Berada disitu membuatnya nyaman tapi perasaan yang terus dirasakannya sejak pagi justru sebaliknya.

Hyper Intuitionnya tidak berhenti berteriak-teriak dan semakin lama waktu terlewatkan semakin dia merasa memang ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya.

Pertanyaannya adalah apa? Apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini?

'Yah, kurasa aku tidak akan menemukan jawabannya jika aku hanya berdiam diri disini,' Tsuna membatin dan dengan berat hati memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas.

Dia masih belum tau apa yang saat ini harus dilakukannya tapi setidaknya Hyper Intutionnya tau. Dan apapun yang harus dilakukannya itu entah bagaimana berhubungan erat dengan sekolah jadi kesanalah dia akan pergi meskipun itu artinya membuang kesempatan emas dimana Reborn tidak mengawasinya.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsuna menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tidak ada yang aneh. Semuanya terlihat normal seakan tidak ada yang terjadi. Tapi, melihat ini tidak membuat hatinya tenang.

"Tsuna-kun,"

Tsuna tersentak. Kyoko berdiri di sebelahnya dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Ada apa, Kyoko-chan?"

"Apa kau melihat Yamamoto?"

"Yamamoto?" Perasaan tidak nyaman di hatinya terasa sangat menyakitkan. Apa itu? Apa yang telah dia lupakan?

Seseorang berlari panik kedalam kelas. Mata Tsuna melebar. Mungkinkah-

"Yamamoto mau melompat dari atap sekolah!"

"Sial!" Tsuna mengutuk pelan. Dia berlari keluar diantara gerombolang para murid, meinggalkan Kyoko yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Yamamoto, jangan melompat!" teriak Tsuna. Bisikan bisa terdengar disana-sini, tapi Tsuna tidak peduli. Dia menatap lurus ke mata Yamamoto yang menatapnya dingin.

"Percuma saja, Tsuna. Mestinya kau bisa memahami perasaanku. Untuk seorang yang selama ini dipanggil Dame-Tsuna, tentu kau mengerti tentang rasa ingin mengakhiri hidupmu sendiri jika telah melakukan kesalahan, kan?"

Tsuna membuka mulutnya siap mengatakan kata-kata yang dulu diucapkannya pada Yamamoto di dunia lain.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Tapi, pikirannya membeku. Dia malah berseru marah. Kata-kata Yamamoto membangkitkan perasaannya yang telah terpendam selama sepuluh tahun.

'Hentikan!' Dia berteriak pada dirinya sendiri tapi otaknya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia tidak lagi bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu."

Nada suaranya begitu dingin. Wajah teman-temannya yang satu persatu gugur di pertempuran kembali berputar di kepalanya.

Tsuna telah melakukan kesalahan. Banyak sekali kesalahan. Dan karena kesalahan-kesalahannya itu orang-orang yang dia sayangi telah mati. Karena kesalahannya orang-orang menangis. Karena kesalahannya orang-orang menumpahkan darah.

"Tidak, aku memahami perasaan itu MELEBIHIMU!" Tsuna berteriak keras. Suasana disitu langsung berubah hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara.

"Kaulah yang seharusnya mengerti!"

Tangannya mengepal erat. Wajah teman-temannya yang bersimbah darah terus berputar di kepalanya membuat kepalanya terasa pusing, tapi dia tetap melanjutkan.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa. Semua usahaku gagal dan berapa keraspun aku mencoba, aku tetap gagal."

Itu benar. Tsuna gagal menyelamatkan Reborn, ayahnya, Lal Mirch, atau teman-temannya yang lain. Ini membuatnya sangat frustasi sampai dia nyaris kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Memang benar bahwa aku ingin mati," Tsuna mengakui dengan suara lemah. Beberapa murid menutup mulut tak percaya. Ekpresi Yamamoto tidak berubah sedikitpun. "Tapi aku tidak boleh mati demi mereka yang menggantungkan harapannya padaku."

Itu benar. Selama ini dia telah terluka dan menderita, tapi dia tetap maju. Satu-satunya alasannya adalah janji yang selama ini telah dipercayakan di pundaknya. Alasan itu cukup untuk membuatnya terus bangkit meskipun pada akhirnya hatinya akan kembali hancur.

"Tidak bisakah kau lihat yang lainnya juga melihatmu... seperti itu?"

Suara Tsuna mengecil. Tanpa sadar dia telah melampiaskan seluruh kemarahannya kepada Yamamoto.

Yamamoto sedang menatapnya sedih. Perasaan bersalah langsung menyerang dadanya seperti sebilah pedang. Dia menunduk.

Senyum tipis muncul di wajah Yamamoto. Dia mulai melangkah kan kakinya menjaduh dari tepi atap sekolah.

Tsuna tidak tau apa yang ada di pikirannya, tapi setidaknya tidak akan ada kolam darah disini.

Hyper Intuitionnya masih berteriak tidak nyaman. Yamamoto terjatuh ke belakang. Tsuna merasakan bumi berputar lebih lambat.

"Kyaa!"

Teriakan murid memenuhi atap. Tsuna bergerak cepat. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu dia berlari kearah Yamamoto dan menarik bajunya. Tapi, dia telah membuat kesalahan besar.

"Uh..."

Tsuna menggigit bibir. Bukannya menolong, dia malah ikut terjatuh kebawah. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar Ienari berteriak, "Selamatkan Yamamoto dan Tsuna dengan Dying Will!"

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Pada akhirnya Yamamoto diselamatkan oleh Dying Will, huh?" Tsuna bergumam pelan, mengabaikan Ienari yang mengomel marah di depannya.

"Dame-Tsuna, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan bertingkah sok hebat seperti itu lagi!"

Tsuna menghela nafas. Apa yang dikatakan Ienari ada benarnya. Seharusnya dia menyadari lebih awal bahwa Ienari pasti akan menolong Yamamoto.

Jika Yamamoto di dunia ini juga memutuskan untuk bunuh diri maka yang akan menyelamatkannya juga adalah sebuah keinginan kuat yang terhentikan. Itulah Dying Will.

"Tenanglah, Nari. Tsuna hanya mencoba menyelamatkanku. Benar, kan, Tsuna? Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah mau menyelamatkanku kalian berdua," ucap Yamamoto dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Ienari menggerutu dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tempat itu menjadi hening. Murid-murid lain pastilah sudah kembali ke kelas dan mengira bahwa ini semua hanya akting konyol belaka. Tsuna melirik kearah Yamamoto.

"Kau tidak akan bunuh diri lagi, kan?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Tidak, sudah cukup kau dan Ienari mengomeliku hari ini."

Tsuna tersenyum masam. "Ayo kembali ke kelas."

Dia bangkit berdiri. Yamamoto masih berdiam di tempat. Tsuna mengangkat alis. "Ada apa?"

"Tsuna, maaf," ucap Yamamoto canggung. "Tadi, tanpa sadar aku mengejekmu dengan sebutan Dame-Tsuna."

"Tidak, akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf karena mendadak marah seperti itu."

Tsuna bangkit berdiri. Dia tidak ingin diingatkan dengan kejadian tadi. Tidak seharusnya dia menumpahkan seluruh emosinya seperti itu.

"Tidak, aku sendiri yang salah. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf atas apa yang tidak kau lakukan, Tsuna" Yamamoto tersenyum hangat.

**"Kudengar kau bertengkar dengan Mukuro."**

**Tsuna menghentikan pekerjaannya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya melihat siapa yang baru saja berbicara.**

**"Hai, Yamamoto. Kau sudah menyelesaikan misimu?"**

**"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Tsuna," ucap Yamamoto tajam. Tsuna menghela nafas.**

**"Kami tidak bertengkar. Mukuro hanya sedikit kesal padaku."**

**"Aku juga mendengar apa yang dikatakan Mukuro padamu. Kenapa kau tidak membela dirimu atau membalasnya?"**

**"Apa yang dikatakan Mukuro benar. Aku... Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk itu," ucapnya yang terdengar lebih seperti bisikan.**

**"Minta maaf untuk apa? Karena kau menjadikan kami Arcabaleno demi menghapus kutukan Reborn? Karena teman-teman satu-persatu mati karena melindungi kita semua, para Arcabaleno? Karena kau membuat hidup kami tidak tenang dan berada dalam bahaya padahal kita semua bagian dari mafia?"**

**"Aku..." Tsuna menunduk. "Aku tidak mampu melindungi kalian semua. Aku minta maaf."**

**Yamamoto maju dan memegang bahunya erat. Tsuna menatapnya terkejut.**

**"Jangan seperti ini, Tsuna! Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri dan tersiksa karena hal itu!"**

**Tsuna menghindari tatapan Yamamoto. Apapun yang dikatakan Yamamoto sekarang tidak bisa mengubah rasa bersalahnya. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Teman-temannya telah mati dan ini semua karena dia. Pegangan di bahu Tsuna mengendur.**

**"Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal menjadi bagian dari Vongola dan menjadi Rain Arcabaleno, Tsuna. Yang lainnya pasti juga begitu. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf atas apa yang tidak kau lakukan."**

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Yamamoto masih memperhatikannya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tsuna?"

"Yeah..." jawab Tsuna tidak yakin.

"Kurasa kau perlu ke UKS."

"Kau benar, aku perlu ke UKS. Kau bisa kembali ke kelas lebih dulu, Yamamoto."

"Akan kuantar kau," ucap Yamamoto tegas.

"Tidak perlu. Aku perlu waktu sendirian."

Yamamoto menatapnya penuh selidik sebelum akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu meninggalkannya sendiri.

Tsuna menatap kepergiannya. Satu fakta pahit melintas di kepalanya.

'Jadi, Yamamoto adalah Rain Arcabaleno, huh...'

~o~o~o~o~o~

A/N : Bukankah sekarang sudah lebih panjang? Yah, tapi belum tentu chapter selanjutnya akan sepanjang ini. Jangan khawatir, LutfiyaR akan terus berusaha membuat chapter yang panjang. Terus dukung, ya!

Jaa nee~~!


	7. Chapter 7

Pertama-tama, LutfiyaR ingin berterima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

Dibandingkan dengan fanfic-fanfic bahasa inggris diluar sana, fanfic ini masih kalah jauh. Tapi, masih ada yang mau membaca dan mengatakan bahwa cerita ini bagus. LutfiyaR sangat senang!

Natsu72-Sampai mereview dua kali... LutfiyaR jadi tidak enak... Terima kasih banyak, ya!

~o~o~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Undying Flame

Chapter 7 : The Memories of Lambo

~o~o~o~o~o~

Akhir pekan adalah hari libur bagi semua orang. Bahkan bos mafia terkuat di dunia pun memilih tidur di rumah pada akhir pekan.

Sayangnya, Sawada Tsunayoshi tidak bisa tidur di hari yang ditunggu-tunggunya ini. Alisnnya berkedut. Suara ledakan dari kamar saudaranya (yang sebenarnya bukan saudaranya) terus terdengar membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

Itu benar. Bos mafia terkuat di seluruh dunia pun memilih tidur di akhir pekan. Tapi, sepertinya kenyataan ini tidak berlaku bagi Reborn.

Tsuna menghela nafas. Kelihatannya, ledakan-ledakan itu tidak akan pernah berhenti.

Dengan langkah berat, Tsuna keluar dari kamar tidurnya yang hangat dan nyaman. Mungkin dia pergi ke markasnya saja hari ini.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Hyper Intuitionnya terus berteriak tidak nyaman persis seperti kejadian Yamamoto. Tsuna memijit kepalanya. Dia baru beberapa menit di markas dan kepalanya sudah terasa sangat pusing.

"Apalagi sekarang?"

Tsuna mencoba mengingat. Kejadian besar apalagi yang terjadi setelah Yamamoto?

"Aku pulang."

"Gupyaa!"

Tsuna membatu di tempat. Gambaran aneh memasuki kepalanya. Bocah berkostum sapi muncul begitu saja dan menodongkan pistolnya lalu-

Tsuna segera berlari kearah sumber suara. "Lambo!"

-dia terjatuh dari atas pohon...

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Jadi apa jawabannya?"

"Tiga?"

"Salah."

Bersamaan dengan penyataan singkat dari Reborn, suara ledakan terdengar yang diikuti keluhan dan protes Ienari.

"Ini adalah caraku."

"Cara macam apa itu?"

Ienari menggerutu kesal. Nilainya sangat bagus, tapi Reborn masih memaksanya (tepatnya mengancamnya) untuk belajar keras dengan bom asli (darimana dia mendapatkan itu?) di akhir pekan (bahkan laki-laki luar biasa sepertinya memilih tidur di akhir pekan, sialan!).

"Wahahaha!"

Ienari menatap keluar jendela. Di atas pohon terlihat anak kecil berkostum sapi mengarahkan pistol kearah Reborn.

"Mati kau, Reborn!" Anak itu menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Tapi tidak ada peluru yang keluar. Pelurunya pastilah habis.

'Krak'

Batang pohon yang dinaiki bocah aneh itu retak. Bocah itu terjatuh kebawah.

"Gupyaa!"

Ienari menatap horor.

Seseorang melewati tubuhnya lalu dengan gesit menangkap sang bocah sapi dan ikut jatuh bersamanya.

Mata Reborn melebar. "Yang tadi itu Tsuna, kan?"

"Eh?" Ienari hanya bisa merespon kebingungan.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Uh, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tsuna memijit punggungnya. Dia tidak tau kenapa dia menangkap Lambo. Yang jelas, tubuhnya langsung bertindak begitu bayangan Lambo jatuh dari pohon terlintas di pikirannya.

Seharusnya Tsuna juga ingat bahwa Lambo bukanlah anak biasa. Luka karena jatuh dari pohon bukanlah apa-apa bagi Lambo Bovino.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku datang kesini untuk membunuh Reborn!"

"Eh?" Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya. Benar juga, Lambo tinggal di rumah mereka karena (pada awalnya) dia ingin membunuh Reborn.

"Namaku Lambo Bovino, umur lima tahun, dari Italia, mafia dari keluarga Bovino!"

"Um..." Tsuna menatap anak kecil di depannya yang memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa diminta. "Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vong-eh, maksudku senang bertemu denganmu."

Tsuna memaksakan senyum. Dia nyaris menyebut dirinya seorang Vongola Decimo. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk menyebut jabatannya dan kadang-kadang dia akan menyebut julukannya juga. Sun Arcabaleno, itulah julukannya.

"**Lambo, bertahanlah!" Tsuna memegang tangan orang yang rebah di depannya. **

**"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Tsuna-nii. Aku akan baik-baik saja"**

**Tangan kecil Tsuna semakin erat memegang tangan Lambo. Lambo mengatakan dia baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa kata-katanya terdengar seperti dia akan mati?**

**"Aku baik-baik saja karena ada Tsuna-nii di sisiku. Kalau itu Tsuna-nii aku yakin semua masalah ini akan selesai."**

**Lambo batuk darah. Wajah Tsuna memucat.**

**"Tidak, Lambo! Jangan berbicara dulu! Kumohon bertahanlah sampai yang lain datang!"**

**"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Tsuna-nii selalu berhasil menyelamatkanku. Tsuna-nii bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah."**

**"Tidak... Lambo..." Tsuna menatap pria di depannya sedih. 'Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan semuanya... Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu...'**

**"Tsuna-nii, aku selalu suka permen yang kau berikan padaku meskipun rasanya bukan anggur."**

**Tsuna tersenyum pahit. "Jika kau bisa bertahan hidup aku akan membelikanmu permen yang sangat banyak."**

**Lambo tertawa kecil. Detik berikutnya senyum sedih terpasang di wajahnya. "Tsuna-nii, aku..."**

**Jantung Lambo telah berhenti berdetak. Perlahan Tsuna melepas tangan Lambo yang dingin. Bayangan senyum kesedihan masih terlihat jelas di wajah Lambo. Tsuna hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.**

"Apa ada yang salah, Tsuna-nii?" Lambo bertanya khawatir. "Tatapanmu aneh sekali."

Tsuna menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Tapi, hatinya tidak. Rasanya seperti dihancurkan berkeping-keping.

"Hei, Lambo."

"Hm?" Bocah sapi yang berjalan di depannya itu merespon sambil berlari-lari ceria. Tsuna menyodorkan sesuatu kearahnya.

"Aku punya permen untukmu."

"Benarkah?" Lambo langsung menyambar permen yang Tsuna sodorkan dan memakannya. Dia terlihat sangat senang dan bersemangat.

Begitu bersemangat sampai tidak menyadari tatapan Tsuna yang mengandung rasa sakit dan penderitaan. Dulu sekali, Tsuna pernah memberikan tatapan itu kepada laki-laki yang dewasa namun naif yang berpikir bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Sudut perempatan muncul di dahi Ienari.

Reborn mengeluarkan 'Evil Aura'-nya.

Tsuna makan dengan tenang.

Nana hanya tersenyum seakan tidak ada hal-hal buruk terjadi. Yah, memang tidak ada hal buruk terjadi. Setidaknya bagi Nana dan Tsuna.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, Tsu-kun. Makin banyak makin baik. Benar, kan, Na-kun?" ucap Nana ceria.

"Tidak mau, kaa-san! Sudah cukup buruk makan dengan Dame-Tsuna dan sekarang aku harus makan dengan sapi aneh juga?" protes Ienari.

Tsuna makan dalam diam sebisa mungkin mengabaikan mereka semua. Sayangnya, Reborn bukanlah tipe orang yang suka diabaikan. Tsuna bergidik merasakan aura hitamnya yang mengerikan.

"Ada apa, Reborn-san?" tanya Tsuna mencoba terdengar seceria ibunya.

"Tsuna, tadi kau membuat jantungku hampir copot. Kenapa kau tadi melompat dari lantai dua? Kau mau mati? Bagaimana kalau kau terluka parah?"

"Apa? Tsu-kun, kau melompat dari lantai dua?"

Tsuna mengerjapkan mata terkejut. Rupanya Reborn marah bukan karena dia membawa Lambo kesini. Kalau dipikir-pikir Reborn juga tidak memarahinya saat di dunia lain.

"Maaf, aku melakukannya secara reflek saat melihat Lambo jatuh dari pohon," jawab Tsuna jujur.

"Jangan lakukan hal yang berbahaya, Tsu-kun. Kau sudah koma lima kali."

Tsuna tidak mengatakan apapun. Pikirannya terlalu rumit untuk diungkapkan kedalam kata-kata dan meskipun diungkapkan pun tidak akan ada yang mempercayainya.

Nana tidak tau bahwa Tsuna yang di depannya ini sering sekali melakukan hal berbahaya. Nana tidak tau bahwa bukan Tsuna yang didepannya ini yang sudah koma lima kali. Nana juga tidak tau bahwa Tsuna yang di depannya ini bukanlah anaknya. Tapi, disinilah Tsuna bersikap seakan dia memang terlahir disini.

Nana hanya menggelengkan kepala dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

Ruang makan sekarang hening. Tapi, keheningan tidak pernah berlangsung lama jika ada Lambo disana.

"Mati kau, Reborn!" Lambo berteriak dan melempar granatnya kearah Reborn. Reborn dengan mudah melempar balik sehingga granatnya berbalik menyerang Lambo. Ienari menatap kejadian itu dengan horor.

Tsuna hanya melanjutkan makannya dalam diam. Setelah berkali-kali melihat kejadian seperti ini, dia sudah tidak terlalu peduli.

Lambo menangis keras lalu mengeluarkan bazooka sepuluh tahun. Suara ledakan terdengar dan dari balik asap muncullah Lambo dewasa.

"Ya, ampun. Sepertinya aku mundur ke sepuluh tahun yang lalu dengan bazooka sepuluh tahun."

"Eh, siapa itu? Darimana dia masuk?" ucap Tsuna pura-pura tidak tau. Akan sangat mencurigakan jika dia tau tentang bazooka sepuluh tahun.

Ienari menatap laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tsuna yakin didalam pikirannya dia sedang meneriakkan kata-kata seperti, 'Mustahil! Orang yang tampak seperti pesolek ini adalah si sapi brengsek itu?'

"Lama tak berjumpa, Vongola," sapa Lambo pada Ienari.

Oh, jadi Ienarilah yang akan menjadi Vongola Decimo di masa depan.

Tatapan Lambo beralih kepada Tsuna. Dia tersenyum. "Hai, Tsuna-nii."

Tsuna mengangkat alis. Ada sesuatu di senyuman Lambo yang seakan mengatakan, 'Aku tau sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui'.

Lambo menoleh kearah Reborn. "Hai, Reborn, aku sudah berubah, kan?"

Tsuna memutar mata bosan. Dia tau apa yang terjadi sesudah ini. Lambo akan menggunakan jurusnya yang dengan mudah dihentikan oleh Reborn hanya dengan sebuah garpu.

Dia kembali melanjutkan makan. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk dengan maksud senyuman Lambo dewasa sebenarnya dan statusnya sebagai 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' dari dunia lain.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Please Give Me Your Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Pertama-tama, LutfiyaR ingin berterima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

paopao-Stop it. You make me sound like I'm a sadist -_-. Kalau soal Chrome... Bisakah paopao-san menunggu sedikit lebih lama? Jangan khawatir, LutfiyaR bisa mengerti kata-kata paopao-san, kok. Tidak masalah memberikan review dengan bahasa inggris.

Aoi the Cielo-Maaf, kayaknya itu sudah tidak mungkin :(. Tapi LutfiyaR akan mencobanya. Tetap dukung, ya!

~o~o~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Undying Flame

Chapter 8 : The Storm Arrive

~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsuna menguap. Sejak Lambo datang rumah itu jadi dua kali lebih ramai dari biasanya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan keramaian tapi dia sama sekali tidak terbiasa dengan bekerja sampai larut malam di markasnya lalu pulang mengharapkan tidur yang nyenyak hanya untuk terjaga setiap malam mendengar teriakan-teriakan seperti 'Kubunuh kau, Reborn!'.

Ienari yang berjalan di sebelahnya ikut menguap lebar. Terima kasih kepada paksaan Reborn, mereka akhirnya berjalan ke sekolah bersama-sama. Tsuna tidak tau apa yang direncanakan Reborn tapi dia tau bahwa Sun Arcabaleno itu sedang mencoba mengungkap rahasianya.

"Hei, kalian berdua!"

Tsuna dan Ienari menoleh. Yamamoto sedang berlari kearah mereka dengan senyumannya yang biasa.

"Hai, Yamamoto," sapa Ienari. Tsuna hanya mengangguk, sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk berbicara.

"Aku belum berterima kasih kepada kalian berdua karena sudah menyelamatkanku. Terima kasih, ya."

"Menyelamatkanmu?"

"Ya. Kalian berdua yang menyelamatkanku jatuh dari atap."

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih."

Tsuna mendengarkan pembicaraan Ienari dan Yamamoto sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Apakah Yamamoto baru saja berterima kasih pada Tsuna karena dia meneriakinya di atas atap?

"Dan kau menangkap tubuhku waktu itu, Tsuna. Selain itu, kata-katamu waktu itu juga menyadarkanku. Terima kasih."

Yamamoto tersenyum kearah Tsuna seakan membaca pikirannya.

**"Terima kasih, Tsuna."**

**Tsuna mengangkat alis. "Untuk apa? Untuk meneriakimu hanya karena kau terus-menerus bersedih karena kematian ayahmu?"**

**Yamamoto tertawa seperti biasa. "Kata-katamu yang kau teriakkan itu membuatku sadar. Aku berterima kasih karena itu."**

**"Tidak, Yamamoto. Akulah yang menyesal. Tanpa sadar aku menumpahkan kemarahanku padamu."**

**"Dan kau terus menerus berada di sisiku di saat-saat sulit itu. Saat itu seharusnya aku tau bahwa aku bukan satu-satunya yang sedih atas kematiannya."**

**Tsuna menundukkan kepala, tidak berani melihat senyum ceria di wajah sahabatnya.**

Tangan Tsuna mengepal erat. Yamamoto adalah orang idiot.

"Ayo kita berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama! Ngomong-ngomong, Nari, bagaimana kau bisa punya kantong mata seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya kurang tidur."

Tsuna terus berjalan meninggalkan dua orang itu di belakangnya. Dia tidak bisa melihat senyuman Yamamoto sekarang.

Karena Yamamoto adalah orang idiot yang tidak menyadari bahwa penyebab kematian ayahnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Hei, Tsuna, tunggu!"

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Menjadikan Yamamoto sebagai bagian dari keluarga, eh?" Gokudera mengawasi Ienari, Tsuna, dan Yamamoto dari jauh.

"Responmu benar-benar berbeda dari yang kupikirkan."

"Hmm..." Gokudera tidak mengatakan lebih jauh. Dia terus menatap ketiga orang itu.

Reborn mengobservasi remaja berambut perak itu. Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada bocah itu. Rasanya seakan dia adalah orang yang... Berbeda.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini?"

"..."

Kelihatannya Gokudera tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Reborn menghela nafas. Dia memilih meninggalkan Gokudera dan pergi menuju tempat muridnya.

Ada hal penting yang perlu disampakan kepada Ienari saat ini.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Gokudera mengawasi seluruh kelas. Tidak ada murid lagi selain Sawada Tsunayoshi dan dirinya sendiri. Ini kesempatan bagus.

Gokudera menghampirinya. "Sawada, kita perlu bicara."

Tsuna menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Ruang kelas sangat sepi. Murid-murid yang lain pasti sudah pulang.

Gokudera tersenyum lembut. Penglihatannya tidak salah.

"Juudaime, ini aku," Gokudera memegang bahu bosnya erat. Tubuh Tsuna kaku tidak bergerak.

"Gokudera? Ini benar-benar kau? Maksudku-"

"Aku adalah Gokudera Hayato yang kau kenal, Juudaime," Gokudera menatap lurus ke mata Tsuna. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Tapi, bagaimana kau tau bahwa Tsuna dari dunia ini adalah aku?"

Gokudera tidak menjawab. Dia bisa mengetahui Tsuna adalah bos yang dia kenal hanya dengan melihatnya. Tsuna yang normal tidak mungkin memiliki mata membara penuh tekad dan tubuhnya tidak akan selalu siap siaga seakan ada musuh yang bisa menyerangnya kapan saja.

"Oke, lupakan saja pertanyaan tadi," ucap Tsuna mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Bagaimana perkembangan di dunia kita?"

"Sama sekali tidak ada perkembangan. Maaf, Juudaime."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf," ucap Tsuna tenang. Dia pasti sudah menduganya dari awal.

"Tapi, Lal Mirch telah-"

"Tewas, benarkan?"

Mata Gokudera melebar. Tsuna tersenyum pahit. "Aku mendengar Yamamoto mengatakannya. Ternyata memang bukan hanya mimpi, ya..."

"Jadi apakah yang berpidato waktu itu benar-benar anda, Juudaime?"

"Eh? Suaraku terdengar sampai di dunia lain?" Dilihat dari reaksinya kelihatannya Tsuna juga tidak tau tentang hal ini.

"Jika perkiraanku benar, hanya para Arcabaleno yang bisa mendengarnya."

"Begitu, ya..." Tsuna meletakkan tangannya di dagu dan berpikir serius. "Gokudera, apa kau mengingat siapa saja para Arcabaleno?"

"Aku mengingat Yamamoto si hujan lalu..." Suara Gokudera mengecil. Ingatannya terasa buram.

Dia bisa mengingat beberapa hal tapi kebanyakan hanya berupa bayangan-bayangan yang tidak jelas. Ekspresi Tsuna tidak berubah.

"Waktu pertama kali disini ingatanku juga menjadi samar-samar. Jangan khawatir, ingatanmu akan kembali. Yah, tapi bukan berarti kau akan senang melihat ingatan-ingatan itu lagi."

Tepat saat itu, Gokudera merasa ada sesuatu yang seakan memaksa masuk kedalam pikirannya.

**"Dia... Tertangkap?" Tsuna bertanya tak percaya.**

**"Bukan tertangkap, Tsuna. Si brengsek itu mengkhianati kita dan menyerahkan dirinya sendiri," ucap Yamamoto. Nada suaranya yang biasanya ceria kini terdengar penuh kebencian.**

**"Juudaime, menurutku kita harus menghapus hubungan kita dengan keluarganya," ucap Gokudera.**

**Tsuna mengangguk. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan keraguan. "Aku tidak percaya sang Sky Arcabaleno akan mengkhianati kita seperti ini. Dia bukanlah orang seperti itu. Dia pasti punya rencana."**

"Gokudera?"

Gokudera tersentak. Tsuna sedang melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Juudaime, aku rasa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Sky Arcabaleno," ucap Gokudera serius. Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sky Arcabaleno? Kenapa?"

Gokudera menarik buku catatan dan kacamatanya. "Saat Juudaime ditemukan koma ada yang bilang bahwa Sky Arcabaleno terlihat di tempat kejadian. Lalu, sesaat sebelum aku memasuki dunia ini, aku melihat bayi dengan pacifier di lehernya. Wajahnya tidak jelas jadi aku tidak begitu yakin tapi-"

"Aku mengerti. Menurutmu, kita berada disini karena Sky Arcabaleno, begitu?"

Gokudera mengangguk. "Tidak salah lagi."

Tsuna menatapnya ragu. "Kalau begitu siapa Sky Arcabaleno?"

Ini adalah pertanyaan yang sulit.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, Juudaime. Tapi aku benar-benar yakin! Ini semua pasti-"

"Aku mengerti."

Untuk sekian kalinya, Tsuna memotong kata-kata Gokudera. Dia memejamkan terlihat serius berpikir.

Mendadak, pintu ruang kelas terbuka. Baik Tsuna dan Gokudera terlonjak kaget.

"Ciaossu," ucap Reborn yang muncul begitu saja. "Gokudera, kupikir aku sudah memintamu menemui Yamamoto. Kenapa kau berada disini?"

Benar juga. Gokudera menepuk dahi. Dia terlalu antusias untuk berbicara dengan bosnya sampai melupakan hal ini.

"Umm... Maafkan aku, Reborn-san. Aku akan segera pergi."

Reborn dan Tsuna bertatapan sebentar sebelum akhirnya si bayi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Gokudera kembali menatap Tsuna lurus-lurus. "Juudaime, apa kau tidak mau ikut?"

"Maaf, Gokudera. Saat ini aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Tsuna tersenyum pahit.

Saat itu juga, sesuatu memasuki pikirannya. Yamamoto berdiri di depan sebuah makam. Tubuh atletisnya kurus dan ada kantong hitam di bawah matanya. Tsuna berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

Gokudera memejamkan mata, tidak menyukai pemandangan yang dia lihat. Tsuna benar, dia tidak akan senang melihat ingatan-ingatan itu lagi.

Gokudera melirik kearah bosnya.

Tadi pagi saat dia bangun di dunia yang tidak dikenalnya, butuh waktu berjam-jam baginya untuk terbiasa melihat semuanya begitu... Normal.

Rumahya masih utuh, Yamamoto tidak dalam wujud bayi, Reborn bukan bagian dari Vindice, dan Tsuna bukanlah bosnya.

Tapi, Tsuna mampu berbicara kepadanya dengan santai, menatap mata Reborn, dan berteman dengan Yamamoto.

Gokudera tersenyum pahit.

"Benar juga. Kita tidak punya pilihan selain tetap maju, ya."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Gokudera?"

"Ah, tidak."

~o~o~o~

A/N : Maaf kalau alur ceritanya terlalu cepat.

Jaa nee~!


	9. Chapter 9

Pertama-tama, LutfiyaR ingin berterima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

~o~o~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Undying Flame

Chapter 9 : The Mistery of Sky Arcabaleno

~o~o~o~o~o~

"REBORN!"

Tsuna menggeliat-geliat di tempat tidurnya lemas. "Ini masih sangat pagi dan Ienari sudah membuat keributan dengan Dying Will."

Jika sudah begini dia tidak akan bisa tidur lagi. Karena teriakan tadi akan diikuti dengan suara tembakan pistol, ledakan granat, dan sahutan Ienari.

Tsuna mengucek mata. Ada sesuatu yang membuat matanya silau diatas meja.

"Eh, bukankah itu..." Tsuna langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menyambar benda berkilau itu. "Cincin Vongola?"

Ada pesan kecil yang diikat bersama cincin itu. Tsuna membacanya dengan ragu. "Dari Sky Arcabaleno?"

~o~o~o~o~

"Kau mendapatkannya juga, Juudaime?"

Tsuna tidak perlu repot-repot bertanya apa yang dimaksud Gokudera. Dia mengangguk singkat.

Gokudera mengambil catatannya. "Hmm... Tiba-tiba 'dia' mengirimkan cincin Vongola ini pada kita... Mungkinkah dia mencurinya dari Markas Besar Vongola?"

Tsuna menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak yakin. Di dunia kita, satu-satunya Mafia Fagmilia yang berhasil membobol Markas kita hanyalah 'mereka'. Tapi, kita berhasil kabur dan membuat markas baru. Intinya, pertahanan Vongola tidak lemah."

Mereka berdua berjalan ke sekolah dalam diam. Tepat di depan gerbang sekolah, Gokudera membuka mulutnya.

"Aku akan pergi ke Italia dan menyelidikinya, Juudaime."

Tsuna menghentikan langkahnya. Dia bisa melihat Reborn dan Ienari (hanya berpakaian celana dalam) sedang berdebat di kejauhan.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Ienari bertemu dengan Ryohei dan bertanding tinju dengannya. Seharusnya Reborn cukup sibuk. Gokudera bisa beralasan pergi ke Italia untuk mengisi dinamitnya. Tidak akan ada yang curiga.

"Aku mengerti. Lakukan apa yang kau mau, Gokudera."

Gokudera tersenyum. "Ya, serahkan padaku."

"Tapi, tetap saja..." Tsuna melipat tangannya didada. "Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan si Sky Arcabaleno ini. Kurasa sementara kau pergi ke Italia, aku akan tinggal di markas dan menyelidikinya."

Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa dia menyerahkan diri kepada musuh? Apa yang dia rencanakan?

Ada banyak misteri yang harus dipecahkan.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Selama beberapa menit yang Yamamoto lakukan hanyalah menatap pintu kamar di depannya. Dia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya memasukinya.

Kamar itu sama persis seperti terakhir kali Yamamoto mengunjunginya. Dindingnya berwarna putih, ada meja dengan obat-obatan diatasnya, dan tubuh kecil tak bergerak yang terbaring diatas kasur.

Hanya saja kali ini ada orang lain disana.

"I-pin?"

"Eh?" I-pin menoleh menatapnya. Wajahnya bersimbah air mata. "Yamamoto-san?"

"Kau menjenguk Tsuna juga?" Ini memang bukan saat tepat, tapi Yamamoto memilih tersenyum.

"Yamamoto-san, apakah kita semua akan baik-baik saja?"

Senyum Yamamoto langsung menghilang. Nada suara I-pin terdengar begitu... Putus asa.

"Sawada-san sedang koma. Gokudera-san juga sudah sekarat. Aku sangat takut, Yamamoto-san."

"I-pin..." Yamamoto berbisik sedih. I-pin tidak lagi menatapnya. Matanya sekarang beralih tubuh kecil Tsuna yang terbaring lemah. "Tenanglah, I-pin. Tsuna selalu-"

"Bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah. Benar, kan?" potong I-pin. Senyum pahit menghiasi wajahnya. "Lambo selalu menghiburku dengan kata-kata yang sama."

I-pin menggenggam tangan Tsuna. Dia masih terisak. Bahkan suara tangisannya pun terdengar putus asa. Yamamoto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

I-pin masih sangat muda dan dia sudah kehilangan banyak hal. Dia telah kehilangan Masternya, sahabatnya, dan sekarang dia nyaris kehilangan orang yang paling dia percayai.

Dia pasti menderita. Mereka semua menderita.

Tapi, Yamamoto tidak berhenti berharap. Dia tidak berhenti berharap pada laki-laki berambut coklat yang dikutuk menjadi bayi dan sekarang terbaring tak berdaya di depannya.

Kumohon, Tsuna.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsuna menatap bangunan tua di depannya. Gokudera berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat, Juudaime."

Tsuna mengangguk. "Berhati-hatilah, Gokudera."

Hari ini juga, dia tidak akan menyerah dan tetap maju.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Maman, aku tidak melihat Tsunayoshi seharian ini. Kemana saja dia?"

"Oh, Tsu-kun bilang dia akan menginap di rumah teman selama beberapa hari," jawab Nana sambil mengelap meja.

"Apakah dia bilang dimana dia akan menginap?"

"Hm? Benar juga. Dia tidak bilang apapun. Tapi, aku yakin Tsuna akan baik-baik saja. Dia bersama temannya, benarkan?"

"Memangnya dia punya teman?"

Dua buah benjolan langsung muncul di kepala Ienari.

"Sudah Kaa-san bilang berhenti mengejek saudaramu!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau ikut memukulku juga, Reborn!"

"Karena aku menyukainya."

"Alasan macam apa itu?!"

Reborn menyeringai sementara otaknya masih serius memikirkan tindakan Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Bocah itu terlalu mencurigakan.

Tak lama kemudian Gokudera menelpon dan memberitau bahwa dia akan pergi ke Italia untuk mengisi dinamitnya. Itu aneh sekali. Kemarin kelihatannya Gokudera masih memiliki banyak persediaan.

Gokudera Hayato dan Sawada Tsunayoshi terlalu mencurigakan.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Sesosok bayi berdiri diatas tiang listrik. Pacifier berwarna oranye tergantung di lehernya. Sosok itu tersenyum. Dia terus mengawasi sebuah bangunan tua yang kelihatannya sudah tidak terpakai.

"Bisakah kau menghentikan semua kekacauan ini, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

~o~o~o~o~o~

A/N : Too Short. I Know.

Untuk chapter ini hanya segini yang bisa diketik untuk sekarang. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Jaa nee~!


	10. Chapter 10

Pertama-tama, LutfiyaR ingin berterima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya! Terutama kepada Natsu72 yang tidak pernah berhenti memberi review!

Cocoa2795-Sekali lagi, maaf ya. Tapi kali ini sudah lebih panjang, kok!

LiliAnade-Kata-kata itulah yang LutfiyaR tunggu! Terima kasih atas dukungannya!

~o~o~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Undying Flame

Chapter 10 : The Message

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Tsu-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jagalah kesehatanmu. Kau sudah koma lima kali, tau!"

"Umm..."

Anaknya bergumam gelisah. Nana tersenyum kecil. Suaranya melembut. "Berhati-hatilah, Tsu-kun."

Ada jeda sebentar. "Maafkan aku."

Terdengar suara 'klik' dan pembicaraan pun terputus sebelum Nana bisa membalas. Dia meletakkan gagang telepon sambil menghela nafas.

'Seharusnya akulah yang minta maaf,' batinnya pahit.

~o~o~o~o~o~

'Maaf telah menipumu, Sawada Nana dari dunia lain,' Tsuna membatin sedih.

Tapi, kesedihan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Dia kembali menelpon orang dengan nomer berbeda.

"Ya, ini Gokudera."

"Informasi apa saja yang berhasil kau dapat?"

"Kurasa Sky Arcabaleno itu mengirimkan cincin itu dari dunia kita. Kalau dia mengambilnya dari Markas Vongola, Dunia Mafia pasti kacau sekarang," jawab Gokudera tanpa perlu bertanya siapa yang telah menelponnya.

"Kau benar. Jika dia mencurinya dari Vongola, dia akan langsung masuk berita utama, wajahnya akan dipasang di poster buronan, dan segerombolan mafia tidak akan berhenti mengejarnya."

"Tepat sekali. Jika itu terjadi, aku tidak akan bisa berbicara santai denganmu disini, Juudaime."

Sebegitu pentingnyalah cincin legendaris itu bagi Vongola. Begitu penting sampai mengguncang Italia.

Tapi, kesampingkan dulu cincinnya untuk sementara. Tsuna punya hal yang lebih penting untuk didiskusikan.

"Sky Arcabaleno mengirimkan pesan hari ini."

"Pesan?"

"Ya."

"Apa yang dia katakan, Juudaime?"

Tsuna menatap kertas kecil di genggamannya. Dia tersenyum tipis. "Kurasa dia ada di pihak kita."

Percayalah pada janji yang kau pegang.

Sky Arcabaleno

Di masa lalu, mereka semua telah berjanji untuk menghentikan kekacauan ini bersama-sama. Ini adalah sumpah para Arcabaleno.

Jika si Sky Arcabaleno ini masih mengingat sumpah ini berarti dia bukanlah musuh.

Tsuna menatap keluar jendela. Sesuatu melintas di ingatannya. "Benar juga, kita semua bersumpah di depan Yuni..."

"Kau tadi bilang apa, Juudaime?"

"Ah, tidak, lupakan saja. Ngomong-ngomong, Gokudera, kalungkan cincin itu dan sembunyikan dibalik bajumu. Akan gawat jika sampai ada yang mengenali cincin legendaris Vongola di jarimu."

"Aku mengerti. Ngomong-ngomong, tidakkah kita harus mewaspadai tindakan Reborn?"

"Meskipun Reborn curiga, dia tidak akan mengetahui apapun. Yang dia lawan adalah keluarga Vongola generasi kesepuluh sekaligus anggota Arcabaleno."

Tsuna menyeringai lebar. Gokudera tertawa tertahan.

"Yah, kau benar, Juudaime." Nada suara Gokudera mengecil. "Tapi, kenapa kita tidak memberitaukan hal ini saja kepada dia?"

"Aku..." Tsuna menggigit bibir. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Juudaime..."

Tsuna menghela nafas. Dia benci sekali nada suara yang penuh simpati itu. Tidak ada yang perlu bersimpati kepadanya.

Itu hanya akan membuatnya lebih buruk.

"Karena kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu, segeralah kembali, Gokudera. Markas kecil ini terasa begitu luas saat hanya ada aku didalamnya."

"Baik."

Setelah jawaban singkat itu, telponnya ditutup. Tsuna memandang ke sekelilingnya. Ada banyak kertas berserakan di lantai. Sebagian besar kertas itu berisi gambar-gambar rancangan mesin dan denah bangunan yang terlihat rumit.

-Kenapa kita tidak memberitaukan hal ini saja kepada dia?-

Lalu ekspresi macam apa yang akan diberikan jika dia tau muridnya dari dunia lain adalah laki-laki yang sangat menyedihkan?

"Kenapa aku peduli? Muridnya adalah Ienari, bukan aku. Lagipula dia sudah-"

Tidak ada. Pergi. Menghilang. Mati.

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengambil pensil dan kembali menekuni kegiatannya. Tidak ada gunanya menangisi masa lalu. Yang perlu dikhawatirkan hanyalah masa depan. Benar, kan, Reborn?

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Ah-choo!"

"Eh? Apa kau flu, Reborn?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Baka-Nari!"

Ienari menggerutu kesal. "Padahal aku mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Reborn mengabaikannya. Dia memilih meminum espressonya dengan tenang sambil mengawasi Ienari yang kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan rumahnya.

Seorang guru privat dengan julukan hitman terkuat bernama Reborn dan murid berbakatnya, Sawada Ienari, yang penuh kharisma.

Reborn mengerutkan dahi. Entah kenapa, rasanya ada yang salah dengan gambaran itu.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Gokudera menatap gagang telpon di tangannya.

-Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya-

Tsuna tidak akan pernah bisa mengatakannya. Gokudera sudah tau hal itu. Malah, dia sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal.

Mereka, para Arcabaleno, telah mengalami berbagai pengalaman yang menyakitkan.

Dikutuk menjadi bayi, kehilangan orang berharga, bertarung di tengah keputusasaan...

Mereka semua menderita, jadi mereka bisa saling memahami. Tsuna tidak menyadarinya karena dia terlalu sibuk menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan bahwa Reborn hanya mencoba membantu? Kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan bahwa aku hanya ingin membantu?"

Bagaimanapun juga, Gokudera tidak bisa mengatakannya kepada bosnya. Dia bukanlah orang yang tepat karena dia sendiri tidak bisa berbagi rasa sakit itu dengan Arcabaleno yang lain. Dia tidak bisa memahami yang lainnya.

~o~o~o~o~

"Tapi, janji itu... Kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa para Arcabaleno memutuskan untuk bersumpah seperti itu?" Tangan Tsuna yang sejak tadi menggambar, berhenti bergerak. Dahinya mengernyit. "Yuni meminta kami untuk bersatu, tapi sekarang aku ingat bahwa para Arcabaleno generasi sekarang tidak mungkin bisa diajak bekerja sama."

Itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa mereka tidak segera mengumpulkan para Arcabaleno.

Tsuna menggertakkan gigi. "Yamamoto dan Gokudera, sih, tidak masalah, tapi mengajak yang lainnya bertempur bersama itu tidak mungkin."

Dia tidak ingat wajah para Arcabaleno selain kedua rekan kerjanya, tapi dia tau satu hal. Bahkan dalam mimpinya pun mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bekerja sama dengan baik.

Tsuna memegang kepalanya yang mulai terasa pening. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya, Yuni?"

~o~o~o~o~o~

Ada alasan kenapa pertemuan pertama para Arcabaleno menjadi pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan.

Pada akhirnya, para Arcabaleno tidak akan pernah saling mengerti.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Please Give Me Your Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Pertama-tama, LutfiyaR ingin berterima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

~o~o~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Undying Flame

Chapter 11 : The Wish that Hold Hope and Happiness

~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsuna berjalan ke sekolah dengan malas-malasan. Setiap langkah membuatnya tergoda untuk berbalik dan kembali menuju ke markas.

"Yo, Tsuna," Yamamoto menyapa dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Di sebelahnya berdiri Ienari yang memasang ekspresi tidak suka.

"Hai," Tsuna membalas singkat tanpa memandang wajah mereka. Ienari sepertinya juga tidak ingin disapa olehnya.

"Kenapa kita tidak berangkat ke kelas bersama?"

Ekspresi tidak suka di wajah Ienari sangat jelas di mata siapapun, kecuali Yamamoto.

Tsuna menghela nafas. Hari ini dia berharap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Dame-Tsuna, jawab pertanyaan ini!"

Tsuna memutar mata. Ada ekspresi mengejek di wajah gurunya. Teman-temannya menatapnya dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Um... Empat?" jawab Tsuna asal. Teman kelasnya-jika kau bisa menyebut mereka 'teman'-mulai tertawa meledek.

Benar juga, dia pernah menjadi 'Dame-Tsuna'. Tangan Tsuna mengepal. Tidak, dia masih seorang 'Dame-Tsuna' yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan teman-temannya sendiri.

"Salah! Ienari, tunjukkan pada saudaramu jawaban yang benar!"

"Tiga," Ienari menjawab dengan nada sombong. Tatapannya merendahkan, sama seperti yang lainnya.

Tsuna menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku, mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Penghinaan ini tidak berarti apa-apa dibandingkan ekspresi musuhnya saat teman-temannya dibunuh satu-satu.

"Hoahm," Tanpa sadar, Tsuna menguap lebar. Kegiatan begadangnya setiap malam mulai menimbulkan efek.

Tsuna melirik kearah Storm Guardiannya. Gokudera sudah tertidur lelap sejak tadi. Dia baru pulang dari Italia tadi malam dan menolak untuk tidur jika bosnya juga belum tidur.

'Kau sudah berusaha keras, Gokudera.'

Tsuna tersenyum tipis. Untuk jam pelajaran berikutnya mungkin ada baiknya jika dia tertidur juga.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Tsuna-kun..."

Tsuna membuka mata. Dia menoleh kearah suara yang membangunkannya. "Kyoko-chan, ada apa?"

"Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang, Tsuna-kun."

"Eh?" Tsuna mengucek mata dan melihat sekitar.

Benar saja, di kelas itu hanya ada mereka berdua sekarang. Tsuna buru-buru membereskan buku-bukunya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau melihat Gokudera?"

"Gokudera dipaksa ikut jalan-jalan oleh Yamamoto dan Ienari. Kelihatannya dia tidak ingin meninggalkanmu."

"Jalan-jalan?"

Kyoko mengangguk antusias. "Aku juga diajak dan akan menyusul mereka nanti. Mereka mengajak Haru-chan, I-pin, Lambo, dan anak-anak yang lainnya juga."

"Haru-chan...?"

**Tsuna menatap salju yang berjatuhan dari balik jendela.**

**"Tsuna-san..."**

**Dia menoleh terkejut. Haru berdiri di tengah kantornya.**

**"Bagaimana kau masuk kedalam markas rahasia ini?" **

**"Gokudera yang mengijinkanku dan memberitauku tempatnya." **

**Suara Haru terdengar serak. Tsuna baru menyadari matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Tsuna-san, mereka semua mati satu per satu. Bahkan Lambo juga!"**

**"Haru..." Tsuna menatapnya sedih.**

**"Haru sudah tidak tahan. Pertama tubuh Tsuna-san dan yang lainnya menjadi bayi seperti Reborn-san, lalu sekarang teman-teman mati! Lakukan sesuatu, Tsuna-san! Aku tau kau bisa!" Haru mulai menangis. Dia pastilah selalu menangis akhir-akhir ini. Tsuna menunduk, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. "Semua orang yang di dekat Haru semuanya terlihat sedih. Kyoko-chan, I-pin, bahkan Gokudera juga. Tsuna-san sendiri juga seperti itu, kan?"**

**Haru menyeka air matanya dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.**

**"Yang ingin Haru katakan adalah Tsuna-san tidak boleh putus asa! Berjanjilah pada Haru!"**

**"Aku berjanji," ucap Tsuna segera. "Jika itu bisa menghentikan air matamu, Haru, maka aku berjanji dengan nama Vongola dan harga diriku"**

**"Janji, ya!"**

Itu adalah pemandangan yang aneh. Haru dengan senyum terpaksa menyemangatinya meski wajahnya sendiri sudah tidak menunjukkan harapan.

"Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna tersentak. "Eh, maaf, kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku bilang bagaimana kalau Tsuna-kun ikut jalan-jalan dengan kami? kau belum pernah bertemu dengan Haru-chan dan yang lainnya, kan?"

Tsuna sangat ingin sekali menolak. Tapi, wajah Gokudera langsung terbayang di pikirannya.

Gokudera bisa melakukan hal-hal tidak terduga ketika Tsuna sedang tidak ada di dekatnya. Bisa saja keesokan harinya wajah Ienari sudah tidak bisa dikenali lagi.

"Um... Boleh juga."

Kyoko tersenyum senang. Tsuna hanya bisa membalas senyumnya dengan terpaksa.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna menatap wajah orang-orang di sekitarnya. Itu adalah wajah orang-orang yang pernah menunjukkan keputus-asaan di depannya.

"Namaku Fuuta. Senang bertemu denganmu juga. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan Tsuna-nii?"

"Ya, tentu..."

**"Tsuna-nii, pergi dari sini!"**

**"Fuuta, tidak!"**

Bianchi tidak terlihat tertarik dengannya. Ini lebih baik daripada diberikan makanan beracun setiap saat.

Atau melihat tubuhnya tergeletak di tanah tak berdaya.

**"Jagalah Hayato. Meski terlihat tegar, dia sebenarnya hanya seorang adik kecil yang lemah."**

**"Kumohon bertahanlah, Bianchi. Demi Gokudera."**

I-pin tidak berkata-kata apa. Tsuna menghela nafas lega. Pertama kali dia bertemu dengannya, anak kecil itu nyaris meledakkan seluruh tubuhnya.

**"Apakah semuanya benar-benar akan baik-baik saja?"**

**"I-pin..."**

"Namaku Miura Haru! Haru adalah istri masa depan Nari-san!"

Wajah Haru yang tanpa harapan langsung terbayang di pikiran Tsuna sebelum dia bisa menahannya.

**"Semua orang yang di dekat Haru semuanya terlihat sedih. Kyoko-chan, I-pin, bahkan Gokudera juga. Tsuna-san sendiri juga seperti itu, kan?"**

"Berhenti berdiri seperti orang idiot, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna bahkan tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengejeknya.

**"Aku... Aku berjanji."**

"Jadi sekarang kita mau kemana?" Kyoko bertanya riang. Di sebelahnya, Ienari menatapnya tidak suka persis seperti saat mereka bertemu di sekolah tadi.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Aku tersesat..."

Kyoko menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan panik. Mereka semua berpencar tadi. Dia seharusnya bersama Ienari, tapi mereka terpisah di tengah keramaian.

"Kyoko-chan?"

"Eh?"

Entah sejak kapan Tsuna sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Tidak ada Gokudera di dekatnya. Mungkinkah...?

Seakan mengetahui pikirannya, Tsuna menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Yah... Aku terpisah dengan Gokudera."

"Kau tersesat," ucap Kyoko menyimpulkan. Dia tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa kita tidak berjalan bersama saja?"

"Huh?"

Kyoko menarik tangannya sebelum laki-laki berambut coklat itu sempat protes. "Kau seharusnya mencoba bersenang-senang, Tsuna-kun. Tidak akan ada yang memarahimu untuk itu."

Bayangan menutupi wajah Tsuna sehingga Kyoko tidak tau ekspresinya, tapi dia tau tubuhnya menegang dengan kewaspadaan.

Bahkan meski tidak berpegangan tangan pun, Kyoko bisa mengetahuinya.

Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah air mancur, di tengah-tengah taman. Tidak ada yang bersuara.

Tempat itu sangat sepi.

"Air mancur ini..." Secara mengejutkan, Tsuna adalah yang pertama bersuara. Dia menunduk menatap dasar air mancur. "Ada banyak uang koin di dasarnya."

"Benarkah?" Kyoko ikut mendekat. Tidak salah lagi, benda berkilauan itu adalah uang-uang koin. "Itu artinya ini adalah air mancur yang bisa mengabulkan harapan!"

"Harapan, ya..."

Terkadang, saat melihat mata Tsuna, Kyoko merasa seperti melihat kearah anak kecil keras kepala yang selalu menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Dan terkadang, yang dia lihat adalah prajurit yang berdiri tegap meski luka memenuhi tubuhnya.

Tapi, semua luka itu pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"Kenapa tidak kita coba?" Kyoko menarik dua koin dari dompetnya dan menyerahkan satu kepada Tsuna.

Tsuna menerima koin pemberian Kyoko dengan ragu-ragu. Pada akhirnya, dia melempar koinnya dan mulai meminta permohonan. Dia memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi penuh.

Tsuna berdiri cukup lama. Permohonannya pasti sangat panjang. Kyoko tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Jadi apa permohonanmu?"

Begitu Tsuna membuka mata, Kyoko langsung bertanya penasaran.

"Aku ingin melihat kebahagiaan di wajah teman-temanku."

Itu adalah permintaan yang sederhana, tapi Kyoko merasa permintaannya tidaklah sesederhana itu.

"Kalau begitu..." Kyoko melempar koinnya. "Aku berharap permohonanmu terkabul."

Tsuna selalu membiarkan dirinya sendiri terluka sambil menutupinya dengan senyuman. Kyoko ingin menghapus semua luka itu.

"Kyoko-chan, terima kasih..."

Deg!

"Te-tentu... Tidak masalah..."

Entah kenapa Kyoko merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Kurasa kita harus pergi dari sini dan mencari yang lainnya."

"Jangan khawatir. Gokudera pasti bersama Ienari dan Yamamoto sekarang. Mereka akan baik-baik saja!"

Alis Tsuna berkedut. "Justru itu yang kukhawatirkan."

~o~o~o~o~o~

Untungnya, Ienari tidak ditonjok dan wajah Yamamoto masih bisa dikenali.

"Tapi, kau seharusnya lebih bisa menahan dirimu, Gokudera."

Mereka sedang berada di kelas. Ini jam istrirahat jadi tidak banyak murid sekarang, membuat mereka bisa berbicara leluasa.

Gokudera berdiri di depannya dengan kepala tertunduk. "Maaf, Juudaime."

"Jangan lupa bahwa Yamamoto ini bukanlah seorang Arcabaleno yang mampu menahan serangan kilatmu."

Ini adalah alasan utama Gokudera tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memukul Yamamoto. Di dunia lain, bertengkar seperti itu sudah biasa, bahkan bagi Tsuna.

"Aku mengerti," Gokudera menganguk dengan patuh.

Tsuna melirik keluar jendela. Yamamoto duduk santai bersama Ienari. Dia masih tersenyum seperti biasa meski bekas tonjokan terlihat jelas di pipinya.

Ada Kyoko juga disana.

"Harapan, ya..." Tsuna berbisik pelan. Dia sudah tidak percaya pada kata permohonan dan harapan. Memberikan permohonan pada air mancur tidak akan menghapus kesalahannya.

Tsuna berusaha keras mengabaikan alam pikirannya yang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, 'Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih melakukannya?'

~o~o~o~o~o~

Kumohon... Jika kau memang bisa mengabulkan permohonan... Kumohon kembalikan kebahagiaan kami...

Aku tidak sanggup melihat kesedihan Gokudera karena rasa bersalahnya terhadap kakaknya.

Aku tidak sanggup melihat penderitaan Yamamoto karena kehilangan ayahnya.

Aku tidak sanggup melihat tangisan Kyoko-chan yang terus-menerus memanggil nama Onii-san.

Aku lelah dengan semuanya. Yang kuinginkan adalah senyuman kebahagiaan di wajah mereka, bukannya senyum terpaksa atau keputus-asaan.

Meski aku telah melakukan banyak kesalahan, tidak apa-apa jika aku mengharapkannya, kan?

~o~o~o~o~o~

A/N : Kemarin-kemarin LutfiyaR membaca sebuah ff one piece yang luar biasa bagus, sangat menyedihkan dan mampu membuat pembaca terharu.

Saya sedih membacanya, tapi bukan hanya karena ceritanya. Saya juga sedih karena ff saya kalah jauh dibandingkan ffnya. Alasan kedua, dia tidak melanjutkan cerita itu lagi dan berhenti di chapter 8.

Padahal dia sangat berbakat dan ceritanya sangat keren! Kenapa dia harus berhenti?!

Gara-gara itu LutfiyaR jadi galau dan malas membuat ff. Untungnya, chapter yang ini berhasil dibuat.

Untuk meningkatkan kualitas tulisan, mungkin beberapa Reader bisa memberikan masukan atau saran? LutfiyaR masih perlu banyak belajar.

Jaa nee~!


	12. Chapter 12

Pertama-tama, LutfiyaR ingin berterima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya! Terutama untuk Onyx Ayren-san yang sudah membuatkan review super panjang. Juga kepada Cocoa2795-san dan reviewnya yang mampu menghilangkan kegalauan ane. Masih galau sedikit, sih, tapi LutfiyaR tidak akan menyerah!

Apalagi Cocoa2795-san mau mereview dua ff LufiyaR lainnya! Saya benar-benar tersentuh. Sayangnya, Reincarnation and The Immortal tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi. Saya benar-benar minta maaf.

Tapi, Crossover World masih lanjut, kok! LutfiyaR cuma lagi gak ada inspirasi aja.

LilinAnade-LutfiyaR sendiri merasa chapter sebelumnya terlalu melebih-lebihkan penderitaan Tsuna.

Akaishi hana sora-Happy ending apa sad ending, ya...? Tunggu saja akhirnya!

~o~o~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Undying Flame

Chapter 12 : The Two Complicated Guardian

~o~o~o~o~o~

Mata Haru terus mengikuti gadis berambut oranye yang merupakan sahabat baiknya itu. Seperti biasa, Kyoko selalu terlihat ceria meski ada banyak permasalahan.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menjenguk Tsuna yang sedang koma dan membelikannya bunga. Kyoko memilih bunga yang akan dibelinya dengan hati-hati.

"Kyoko-chan," Haru menepuk pundaknya. "Kau ini sangat menyukai Tsuna-kun, ya?"

"Eh? A-apa?" Wajah Kyoko langsung memerah. Perasaannya terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Haru tidak cemburu, kok. Belikanlah bunga mawar merah untuk Tsuna-kun. Dia akan senang begitu mengetahui kau yang membelikannya."

Haru menunduk dan mengamati bunga-bunga mawar yang dipajang. Dia melirik kearah wajah Kyoko yang masih menunduk malu.

Tsuna-kun, bisakah kau kembali dan tidak membuatnya kembali kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi?

~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsuna sangat suka menatap langit saat sedang gelisah. Mungkin hanya dia yang memiliki kebiasaan aneh ini.

Yamamoto tidak terlalu menyukai langit dan Gokudera sama sekali tidak peduli.

Melihat langit yang membentang di angkasa mampu menenangkan perasaannya dan membuat pikirannya jernih.

Tapi, hari ini yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

Mereka sedang diawasi. Kelihatannya Gokudera sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Tsuna punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Bisa bersembunyi tanpa disadari oleh guardianku..." Dia bergumam. "Kenapa kau tidak keluar saja?"

Seseorang muncul begitu saja di depannya. Api Dying Will menyala di kepala Tsuna. Gokudera yang sempat terkejut juga langsung menyiapkan dinamit.

"Kufufu..."

Dahi Tsuna mengernyit. Suara itu... Gaya tertawa itu... Tidak salah lagi.

"Ternyata memang Sawada Tsunayoshi yang kukenal."

"Rukudou Mukuro."

Tubuh yang awalnya tertutup ilusi perlahan muncul. Mata Tsuna melebar terkejut begitu melihatnya.

"Kau..." Bahkan Gokudera tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Tubuh Mukuro yang ada di depannya bukanlah tubuh tinggi dan dewasa, melainkan tubuh dalam wujud bayi yang terkutuk.

"Mukuro, kau tidak berada dalam tubuh dirimu dari dunia ini?"

"Aku tidak heran kalian berdua sangat terkejut. Jiwa kalian ditransfer karena kekuatan pacifier, tapi aku mentransfer diriku sendiri dengan bantuan dari orang itu."

"'Orang itu?' Maksudmu dari Sky Arcabaleno?"

Mukuro mengangkat satu alis. "Tentu saja. Hanya dia, kan, yang bisa melakukannya?"

Tsuna dan Gokudera saling pandang. Saat mereka sampai di dunia ini, ingatan mereka jadi samar-samar. Ingatan itu perlahan-lahan akan muncul kembali, tapi mereka belum bisa mengingat semuanya.

Kelihatannya Mukuro belum mengetahui tentang hal ini.

"Aku mengawasi hanya untuk memastikan saja. Selamat tinggal." Tubuh Mukuro perlahan menghilang.

"Mukuro, tung-"

Terlambat. Mukuro sudah menghilang sepenuhnya. Tsuna menghela nafas. Gokudera yang sejak tadi terdiam mulai menggerutu keras.

"Si kabut sialan itu!"

"Sudahlah, Gokudera," ucap Tsuna mencoba menenangkan. "Kau tau, kan, kebenciannya pada kita seperti apa."

Gokudera berhenti bersuara. Tsuna tersenyum lemah. Satu lagi kenyataan pahit yang dia sadari.

**"Kau menjalankan misimu dengan baik, Chrome. Kau juga Gokudera." Tsuna tersenyum ramah. Gokudera tersenyum bangga sedangkan Chrome yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya menunduk.**

**"Kalian boleh pergi."**

**Chrome mengangguk dan berbalik pergi. Gokudera tetap berada di tempatnya. Dia dan Tsuna terus mengawasi gadis itu.**

**"Kau tidak perlu menutup dirimu kepada Mukuro seperti itu, Chrome," ucap Tsuna, membuat langkah Chrome terhenti.**

**"Maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi."**

**Gadis itu buru-buru pergi keluar. Gokudera menatap bosnya dengan ekspresi khawatir.**

**"Chrome dan Mukuro, apa mereka akan baik-baik saja, Juudaime?"**

**Tsuna menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak tau. Itu semua tergantung pada mereka. Mukuro yang tersiksa dengan persaan bersalah karena telah membuat Chrome menjadi setengah Arcabaleno seperti yang dialami Lal Mirch. Chrome yang tidak ingin membuat Mukuro tersiksa dan membenci dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Mukuro. Mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa mereka telah saling menjauh dan menjaga jarak karena perasaan mereka itu."**

**"Tidak bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka, Juudaime?"**

**"Aku mencoba, Gokudera. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat tadi, Chrome menjauhiku. Dia menjauhi semua orang dan menutup hatinya sendiri. Mukuro membenciku. Aku juga tidak bisa mendekatinya. Saat ini satu-satunya yang bisa menolong Mukuro dan Chrome adalah perasaan mereka sendiri."**

"Dilihat dari sikapnya tadi, dia pasti masih membenciku." Tsuna menunduk. Gokudera masih diam membisu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sekarang ingat kalau Mukuro adalah Mist Arcabaleno dan Chrome adalah setengah Arcabaleno. Pencarian kita tentang cincin Vongola juga sudah selesai," ucap Tsuna sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kurasa ini saat yang tepat untuk pulang ke rumah."

"Eh, maksud Juudaime...?"

Tsuna mengangguk memastikan. "Kita akan kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Jika aku terus menginap di tempat itu, Reborn akan segera menemukan markas kita."

"Kau benar juga, Juudaime. Kenapa kita tidak membolos sekolah dan mulai mengepak saja?"

"Ide bagus. Kau pergilah lebih dulu."

Gokudera tidak menanyakan apapun dan langsung pergi mengikuti perintahnya.

Keheningan kembali menyapu tempat itu. Tsuna mendongak menatap langit. Perasaan gelisahnya mulai menghilang.

"Kenapa aku selalu merasa gelisah setiap di dekat Mukuro?" Pertanyaan itu bukan ditujukan kepada siapapun. "Apa ada sesuatu yang telah kulewatkan?"

Tsuna membaringkan tubuhnya. Matanya terus menatap langit. Mungkin ditengah keheningan ini, dia bisa menemukan jawabannya.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Keheningan itu menghilang sebelum Tsuna bisa menemukan jawabannya. Ada seseorang yang ingin mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Herbivora, kau akan kugigit sampai mati karena berani membolos pelajaran di sekolahku."

Tsuna bisa menebak siapa yang telah berani mengganggunya itu dengan mata tertutup.

"Maaf, Hibari-san. Aku akan segera kembali ke kelas."

Tapi, saat Tsuna bangkit dan berbalik pergi, sebuah tonfa nyaris mengenai kepalanya jika dia tidak segera menghindar.

"Oh?" Hibari mengangkat alisnya tertarik.

**"Oh? Ternyata kau semakin kuat, Omnivora."**

**Tsuna menggertakkan gigi. "Hibari, kumohon ikuti kata-kataku. Tolong jangan pisahkan dirimu dengan Vongola. Kau adalah Cloud Guardian sekaligus Cloud Arcabaleno. Musuh mengincarmu juga, kau tau."**

**Hibari kembali mengayunkan tonfanya. Tsuna menahan serangannya yang sudah satu langkah lagi mengenai dadanya.**

**"Aku tidak mengikuti perintah siapapun. Kau seharusnya tau itu saat mencoba menjadikanku Cloud Guardianmu."**

**"Tunggu, Hibari!"**

Tsuna menahan dirinya untuk tidak meninju Hibari versi remaja. Tidak ada ingatan bagus tentang Hibari, tapi pengkhianatan itu sudah keterlaluan.

Tsuna menggerakkan kepalanya menghindari serangan tonfa Hibari versi remaja. Mungkin tidak apa-apa jika dia bisa meninjunya dengan setengah kekuatannya.

Tidak, Hibari versi remaja ini masih terlalu lemah jika dibandingkan dengan Hibari versi Arcabaleno yang diingatnya.

"Dengar, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Maaf, aku tidak akan membolos lagi. Mungkin."

Sebelum Hibari bisa melancarkan serangan lainnya, Tsuna melompat dari atap sekolah. Dia mendarat sempurna dengan bantuan Dying Will Mode.

Tsuna melihat keatap. Hibari sedang mengwasinya dengan tatapan penuh minat. Itu bukan pertanda bagus, tapi Tsuna punya lebih banyak hal untuk dipikirkan.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?" Mukuro bertanya kasar pada bayi kecil di depannya. Bayi misterius di depannya hanya tersenyum.

"Ini sama sekali bukan rencanaku."

"Apa ini rencana gadis kecil itu?"

"Bukan." Bayi misterius itu menggeleng. Senyumannya tidak menghilang. Mukuro mulai tidak sabar.

"Siapapun yang merencanakan ini, dia seharusnya tau bahwa aku tidak akan pernah membantu mafia."

"Meskipun orang-orang yang berharga bagimu berada di mafia?"

Mukuro sekarang menatap bayi itu dengan tajam. Aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya. Bayi itu tetap tersenyum.

"Jangan bersikap seperti ini, Mukuro. Kebencian membutakan matamu. Kau berbeda dengan Mukuro yang kukenal dulu."

"Aku telah tumbuh. Jangan samakan aku dengan yang dulu," ucap Mukuro sambil berjalan pergi. Bayi misterius itu sedang menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi Mukuro terlalu kesal untuk mendengarkan ocehannya.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Aku juga tidak tau apa yang mereka rencakan, Mukuro."

Kata-kata itu tidak akan pernah sampai pada Mukuro meskipun laki-laki berambut ungu itu mendengarkannya baik-baik.

Mungkin arti dibalik kata-kata itu, hanya Tsuna yang bisa mengerti.

Byakuran menggelengkan kepala. Dia menatap kearah kalender. "Sudah saatnya, ya."

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Kau lama sekali, Juudaime. Ada apa?" Gokudera bertanya khawatir.

Saat Tsuna kembali ke markas, ruangan yang mereka jadikan tempat tidur sudah terlihat rapi dan bersih. Artinya, Gokudera sudah selesai berkemas.

"Maaf."

Hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan. Tsuna tidak ingin membicarakan ingatan tentang Hibari sekarang. Pengkhianatan itu masih membuatnya kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Juudaime, sebentar lagi hari itu tiba."

Nada Gokudera berubah serius. Tsuna memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mukuro dari dunia akan memulai rencananya untuk mengambil alih tubuh penerus Vongola."

Tsuna menajamkan mata kearah kalendar usang yang tergantung di sebelah catatannya. Gokudera tidak salah. Dia tidak ingat tanggal pastinya, yang jelas pertarungan itu sudah dekat. Jika saat itu tiba, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Mereka pasti akan mengincarmu juga, Gokudera. Kurasa kita tidak punya selain membantu Ienari dan yang lainnya."

Gokudera mengangguk setuju. "Lagipula Gokudera dari dunia ini juga terus menerus memprotes kepadaku."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, diriku dari dunia ini sama sekali tidak suka saat melihatku tidak mempedulikan Sawada Ienari dan-"

"Tunggu sebentar! Maksudmu kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan Gokudera dari dunia ini?" potong Tsuna tak percaya.

Gokudera mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Tentu saja. Apa Juudaime tidak pernah berbicara dengan Juudaime dari dunia ini?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan Tsunayoshi dari dunia ini." Dahi Tsuna mengernyit. "Tapi, diawal aku berada disini, diriku dari dunia ini sedang koma. Kurasa dia masih tidak sadarkan diri saat ini."

"Juudaime, bagaimana jika dia sudah-"

"Mati? Jika dia memang sudah mati, aku tidak mugkin meminjam tubuhnya sekarang. Saat pemilik tubuh ini sudah tiada, maka wadahnya juga seharusnya tidak berfungsi lagi," Tsuna tersenyum masam. "Lagipula, aku ragu diriku mati semuda itu, baik di dunia ini maupun di dunia yang lain."

~o~o~o~

A/N : Akhirnya Chrome muncul (dalam flashback)!. Dan identitas Sky Arcabaleno juga sudah diketahui! Sebenarnya LutfiyaR ingin menunjukkan idetitas aslinya di chapter selanjutnya, tapi rasanya semuanya sudah tau siapa dia sebenarnya. Beberapa malah telah menebak dengan benar.

Semua Vongola Guardian, kalau tidak mati terbunuh, ya, menjadi bagian dari Arcabaleno. Maaf, LutfiyaR memang orang yang buruk.

Jaa nee~!


	13. Chapter 13

Pertama-tama, LutfiyaR ingin berterima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Undying Flame

Chapter 13 : Byakuran, The Sky Arcabaleno

~o~o~o~

Tsuna membuka pintu rumah Sawada. Sudah berminggu-minggu dia tidak berada disini lagi.

"Tsu-kun, akhirnya kau pulang!" Nana menyambut dengan ceria. "Masuklah ke ruang makan. Kau pasti lapar."

"Terima kasih."

"Sekarang rumah ditinggali banyak orang! Ada juga yang menunggumu sejak kemarin."

Tsuna memiringkan kepala. Dia sudah tau ada Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, dan Bianchi disini, tapi seseorang yang mencarinya? Siapa?

Dengan ekspresi penasaran, Tsuna mengikuti Nana ke ruang makan.

Orang yang membuatnya penasaran ini benar-benar jauh di luar dugaannya.

"Byakuran."

Seorang bayi breambut putih yang sedang asik memakan marshmellow, menoleh kearah Tsuna saat mendengar namanya disebut. Senyumannya tidak menghilang, bahkan setelah semua hal yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba saja, semuanya menjadi lebih masuk akal. Alasan Tsuna disini, tujuan keberadaannya, munculnya cincin Vongola-

"Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Ternyata selama ini-"

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti saja."

Tsuna mengerjapkan mata. Semua orang di meja makan memperhatikan mereka berdua, termasuk Reborn. Bahkan Lambo yang berisik dan Ienari yang terlihat tidak senang juga sedang mengawasi mereka.

Byakuran benar. Sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk membicarakannya. Tsuna mengangguk kearah bayi berambut putih itu dan duduk di meja makan. Suasana menjadi kaku saat semua orang kembali melanjutkan makannya.

~o~o~o~

"Beraninya kau berbuat sesukamu, Byakuran!"

"Gokudera, tenanglah."

Gokudera mendecih kesal. Byakuran masih tersenyum tanpa beban.

Tsuna menghela nafas. Mungkin memanggil Gokudera kesini adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Jelaskan pada kami semua yang kau tau," dia memerintahkan dengan tenang.

Byakuran sedang duduk di kasurnya, sementara Gokudera duduk di lantai. Mereka berbicara berhadap-hadapan. Tsuna berdiri dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu. Akan sangat merepotkan jika seseorang (tepatnya, Reborn) mencoba menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Baiklah, dengarkan ini baik-baik, Tsunayoshi-kun. Kau tau aku menyerahkan diriku kepada 'mereka', kan?"

Tsuna mengangguk tak sabar.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar menyerahkan diri. Semua ini sudah kurencanakan agar keluargaku aman. Di saat-saat terakhir aku memindahkan diriku ke dunia ini. Tapi, alasan kenapa kalian bisa berada di dunia ini bukanlah sepenuhnya kesalahanku"

"Siapa kalau begitu?" tanya Gokudera tidak yakin.

"Bukan siapa, Gokudera-kun, tapi apa. Jawabannya adalah pacifier."

"Tunggu sebentar!" Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya. Sesuatu baru saja terlintas di kepalanya. "Kau bilang pacifier? Apa itu artinya...?"

"Benar, " Byakuran menganguk-ngangguk ceria. "Pacifier kita saling terhubung."

"Lalu, kenapa kau baru memberitau hal ini sekarang? Kau bisa muncul di hadapan kami kapan saja, kan?" tanya Gokudera. Dia masih terlihat kesal.

"Tidak juga. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu diurus. Selain itu, aku harus menunggu saat yang tepat."

"Bisakah kau jelaskan secara spesifik 'saat yang tepat' itu?"

Byakuran menatap lurus kearah Tsuna. "Aku menunggu saat dimana Sawada Tsunayoshi dari dunia ini terbangun."

Mata Tsuna langsung menyipit tajam. "Kenapa? Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini."

"Memang. Tapi, jika kau bisa kembali ke tubuh aslimu semua ingatanmu yang terasa samar akan kembali. Contohnya-"

Byakuran meletakkan tangannya di kepala Gokudera. Tangan kecilnya mengeluarkan flame.

Detik berikutnya, ada dua Gokudera di ruangan. Satu Gokudera berwujud bayi dan yang satu lagi dalam wujud remaja.

Tsuna bahkan tidak bisa bereaksi.

"Dengan cara ini seluruh ingatan kalian berdua bisa kembali. Aku tidak bisa mengembalikan Tsuna kedalam tubuh aslinya jika pemilik tubuhnya yang sekarang sedang tidak sadar."

Gokudera yang berada dalam wujud bayi sedang memegang kepalanya. Dia terlihat kesakitan. "Rasanya seperti memaksa buah semangka utuh masuk kedalam mulutmu."

"Tapi, Sawada Tsunayoshi dari dunia ini belum bangun," ucap Tsuna.

Byakuran tidak terlihat terkejut. "Benar, ada perubahan rencana," Dia menunjuk kearah kalendar. "Mukuro dari dunia ini mulai mengincar Sawada Ienari. Karena Gokudera akan terlibat, aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Kalian berdua juga memikirkan hal yang sama, bukan?"

Tiga Arcabaleno itu menatap Gokudera berwujud remaja yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara.

"Apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

"Jadi, kau berencana untuk membiarkan Gokudera dari dunia ini mengatasi masalah Mukuro, sementara kita bertiga mengurus masalah kita sendiri," ucap Tsuna mengabaikan Gokudera dari dunia lain.

"Tepat sekali. Gokudera dari dunia kita tidak akan mereka incar, dengan begitu kita bisa fokus pada urusan yang lebih penting."

Urusan yang lebih penting. Dunia Mafia. Keluarga Vongola. Kutukan Arcabaleno.

Tsuna tersenyum pahit. "Kau benar. Sekarang mungkin satu-satunya kesempatan kita untuk berbalik menyerang saat musuh sedang lengah."

Byakuran turun dari kasur dan berjalan kearahnya. "Mohon kerja samanya, Sun Arcabaleno." Dia berhenti di depan Tsuna dan mengulurkan tangan.

Tsuna berjongkok dan menjabat tangan kecilnya. "Ya, ayo berjuang bersama, Sky Arcabaleno."

Gokudera, sang Storm Arcabaleno, tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan itu.

Sementara itu, Gokudera versi remaja duduk di tengah ruangan, sama sekali terabaikan oleh ketiga orang dewasa (yang tidak terlihat seperti orang dewasa).

~o~o~o~

Langit telah menampakkan wajahnya.

Matahari sudah membuat keputusan.

Badai siap melindungi hal-hal yang berharga baginya.

Hujan terus menunggu penuh kesabaran.

Awan memisahkan diri dari yang lain.

Kabut terpuruk dalam kebimbangan bersama separuh jiwanya.

Petir masih menutupi diri tanpa suara.

Apapun yang mereka lakukan, tidak ada jalan mundur. Karena jika ada yang menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk sebentar saja, yang lain akan hancur tanpa bisa diselamatkan.

Tapi, harapan belum meninggalkan mereka.

"Jadi, aku ingin kalian bersumpah untuk menyatukan kekuatan dan berkumpul bersama."

Senyuman yang membawa kehangatan dalam keputus-asaan. Lalu, api berwarna-warni membakarnya tak tersisa.

~o~o~o~

Tsuna membuka mata. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Byakuran tertidur lelap di kursi di depannya.

Kedua Gokudera sudah pergi dengan melompat dari jendela lantai dua karena mereka tidak ingin Reborn atau siapapun melihat situasi mereka sekarang.

Byakuran bisa membaringkan tubuhnya dan langsung tertidur nyenyak. Sikapnya yang santai itu membuat Tsuna agak iri.

Tapi, apakah dia benar-benar tersenyum damai atau semua tingkahnya selama ini hanyalah akting belaka?

Byakuran adalah yang paling sedih kehilangan Yuni. Satu-satunya saat Tsuna melihat Byakuran menangis adalah saat pemakamannya. Jika bayi berambut putih itu tidak menahan diri, tangisannya pastilah yang paling keras melebihi anggota keluarga Yuni sendiri.

Semua orang-bahkan Byakuran-punya masa sulit di dalam hidup mereka.

Seseorang memasuki kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Tsuna tidak sempat bertindak. Dia terlalu fokus pada pikirannya sehingga dia tidak mendengar bunyi langkah kaki mendekat.

"Reborn... Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

Yang memasuki kamarnya adalah bayi yang seharusnya sudah lama mati.

Reborn mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Dia berjalan kearah Byakuran. "Aku terkejut kau masih bangun, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Reborn dengan waspada. "Aku terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Yang lebih penting, jawab pertanyaanku."

Reborn naik keatas kursi dan memperhatikan wajah Byakuran lebih dekat. "Aku tertarik dengan temanmu. Aku ingin tau apa yang terjadi jika aku melepas rantai yang terikat di lehernya ini?"

Mata Tsuna melebar. Itu adalah rantai Mammon yang mengikat pacifier. Jika rantainya terlepas, pacifier akan bercahaya saat berada di dekat Arcabaleno lainnya. Percuma saja Byakuran membungkus pacifiernya agar tidak terlihat oleh yang lain jika Reborn melepas rantainya.

Reborn sudah menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih rantai itu. Tsuna buru-buru turun dari tempat tidur.

"Reborn, tung-"

Seketika itu mata Byakuran terbuka. Dia menahan tangan Reborn dengan gesitnya. "Apa tidak ada yang mengajarimu untuk tidak membangunkan orang sedang tidur, Reborn-san?"

Reborn mendecih dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tsuna menghela nafas lega.

Byakuran mengawasi punggung Reborn yang menhilang dari balik pintu. "Kupikir tidak ada lagi yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi di dunia ini."

"Kau berbicara seakan-akan kau sudah mengurus masalah-masalah dari dunia ini."

"Aku memang telah mengurus masalahnya. Sebelumnya, aku sudah bilang, kan? Ada beberapa hal yang perlu aku urus. Karena itu aku tidak bisa muncul begitu saja."

"Jadi, masalah apa itu?"

"Misalnya saja... diriku dari dunia ini?"

Tsuna baru menyadarinya sekarang. Dunia ini pada dasarnya mengambil jalan yang sama dengan dunia yang lain. Hanya beberapa orang dan kejadiannya saja yang berbeda. Seluruh peristiwa penting yang terjadi di dunia lain kembali terjadi di dunia ini.

Masalah di masa depan pasti salah satunya.

"Kami berdua bernegosiasi. Dia mau mendengarkan nasehatku. Dengan begini dia tidak akan mengganggu Vongola."

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya dengan rencana Mukuro juga?"

"Tidak semudah itu, Tsunayoshi-kun. Mukuro bukanlah orang yang mudah diyakinkan. Kau sendiri tau hal itu."

Tsuna menggertakkan gigi. Pertarungan pertama mereka menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku meminta Mukuro dari dunia lain melakukannya, tapi sekarang aku malah kehilangan jejaknya. Jadi, aku tidak punya pilihan selain muncul di hadapan kalian."

"Aku mengerti."

Byakuran membaringkan tubuh dan memejamkan mata. Tsuna kembali ke tempat tidurnya yang hangat dan nyaman. Dia melihat ke arah langit yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang.

Hibari meninggalkan mereka, Mukuro menjauh, dan Chrome menutupi diri. Tapi, mereka semua pasti sedang berjuang dengan cara mereka sendiri. Seperti Byakuran yang terus bersembunyi. Pemikiran itu membuat hatinya tenang.

"Kita belum kehilangan harapan, benarkan, Yuni?"

Sudut bibir Byakuran terangkat sedikit.

~o~o~o~

Tsuna menguap lebar. Saat dia turun dari kamar, Reborn dan anggota keluarganya sudah di meja makan.

"Akhir pekan kemarin, 8 prefek SMP Namimori ditemukan terluka parah. Para korban, untuk alasan tertentu, kehilangan gigi mereka."

Tubuh Tsuna menegang di kaki tangga. Matanya langsung bergerak mencari bayi berambut putih yang sudah dikenalnya.

Byakuran sedang membaca koran. Tapi, Tsuna tau dia mendengarkan dengan seksama. Mereka bertukar pandang.

Tsuna mengangguk kearahnya.

"Hei, Na-kun, mungkin kau harus belajar berkelahi untuk mempertahankan diri?"

"Kenapa aku? Lagipula Dame-Tsuna lebih membutuhkannya!"

"Huh?" Tsuna mengerjapkan mata, mendengar namanya disebut. Dahi Byakuran mengernyit.

"Berhentilah mengejek saudaramu, Na-kun! Kalian berdua sama-sama harus belajar melindungi diri!"

Reborn mengangguk-angguk. "Itu benar."

"Jangan khawatir. Korbannya hanya para prefek." Tsuna melirik kearah Ienari. Dan para Vongola.

~o~o~o~

Gokudera, sang Storm Arcabaleno, mengucek mata. Dirinya dari dunia lain menyambutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat," ucapnya.

"Dampak dari ingatan-ingatanku masih terasa. Yang lebih penting..." Gokudera menunjukkan wajah serius. "Gokudera Hayato, orang yang kita hormati mungkin berbeda, tapi apapun yang terjadi, jangan menyerah dan terus ikuti apa yang kau percaya."

"Aku mengerti." Dirinya dalam wujud remaja mengangguk.

"Dengan begitu, kau bisa terus melangkah maju. Sekarang pergilah dan lindungi bosmu."

Gokudera Hayato dari dunia ini membungkukkan badannya penuh hormat lalu pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Begitu terdengar suara pintu menutup, sang Arcabaleno langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat dan nafasnya tidak teratur.

Ini adalah dampak dari seluruh ingatan yang dipaksa masuk ke dalam otaknya. Dia harus menggigit bibir semalam agar tidak membangunkan dirinya dari dunia ini.

Namun, diantara semua ingatan yang menyakitkan itu, ada satu ingatan indah yang nyaris terlupakan.

**"Dengarkan aku, Gokudera. Meski dikhianati, disiksa, atau dihajar habis-habisan sekalipun, aku akan tetap melangkah maju. Hanya itu pilihan yang aku punya dan aku sama sekali tidak menyesalinya."**

Kata-kata itulah yang membuatnya bertahan di sisi Sawada Tsunayoshi dan mempercayainya sampai akhir.

~o~o~o~

A/N : Akaishi hana sora-san sekarang tidak perlu khawatir. Future Arc tidak akan dimunculkan. Saat pertama bikin ff ini, rencananya memang sudah seperti itu.

Itu karena LutfiyaR baca manganya dari saat Tsuna berlatih bersama Hibari masa depan langsung loncat ke bagian pertarungan Shimon, jadi ane gak tau apa-apa tentang Future Arc. Sora-san bukan satu-satunya yang tidak melihat Katekyo Hitman Reborn sampai complete.

Cocoa2795-Maaf, waktu membuat ff Reincarnation itu, yang saya inginkan cuma melihat Naruto menjadi makhluk abadi yang keren. Tapi, alur ceritanya malah gak tau sama sekali.

AmbituAnime-Gak nyangka ada yang nangis gara-gara liat ff ini. Perasaan ane campur aduk antara senang dan bersalah.

Berjuanglah, bagi yang ujian! Semoga sukses selalu!

Ngomong-ngomong, apa benar Hibari itu loyal? Hibari dibuat berkhianat karena kelihatannya dia bukan tipe orang yang setia seperti Gokudera.

Bagaimana menurut mina-san? Oh, dan apa ada yang bisa memberitau nama panjang Byakuran?

Jaa nee~!


	14. Chapter 14

Pertama-tama, LutfiyaR ingin berterima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

Miyaka Himizuka-Maaf, narasai yang kurang detail itu sudah termasuk gaya penulisan saya. Tapi, LutfiyaR akan mencoba memperbaikinya. Terima kasih banyak untuk sarannya, ya!

Semuanya berpikir bahwa Hibari adalah orang yang setia, ya.

Bukannya LutfiyaR berpikir bahwa Hiibari bukan orang setia hanya saja bukankah dia terlihat seperti orang yang tidak suka diperintah?

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Undying Flame

Chapter 14 : Friend And Foe

~o~o~o~

Tsuna menguap lebar. "Aku pulang."

Byakuran yang sedang menonton TV, menoleh kearahnya. "Selamat datang, Tsunayoshi-kun. Kau terlihat mengantuk. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Banyak hal yang kupikirkan."

Salah satunya adalah penyerangan Mukuro.

"Na-kun, kau mau kemana? Kau menggunakan baju favoritmu? Sebaiknya jangan sekarang. Nami masih diserang, kan?"

Tsuna dan Byakuran langsung menoleh. Ienari terlihat bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Kau mau kemana, Ienari?" tanya Tsuna pura-pura tidak tau.

"Bukan urusanmu," Ienari menjawab dingin.

Byakuran mengangkat alisnya. Dia jelas-jelas tidak menyukai Ienari. Tsuna menariknya kedalam kamarnya.

"Biarkan saja, Byakuran. Dia memang seperti itu," ucap Tsuna begitu mereka memasuki kamarnya.

"Kau membiarkan orang lain mengejekmu begitu saja? Itu sama sekali bukan kau, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna tersenyum tipis. Itu memang benar. Di dunia yang berbeda, dia tidak membiarkan siapapun mengejeknya hanya karena penampilannya yang seperti bayi lemah. Orang yang telah mengembalikan reputasi Arcababaleno adalah dia sendiri.

"Kau tidak memahami Sawada Ienari. Anak itu punya hak untuk mengolokku."

Byakuran memutar mata. "Berkata seperti itu memang sudah gayamu. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Gokudera?"

"Aku memintanya tetap di markas untuk sementara sampai kita bisa menyamarkannya."

"Pilihan bijak, Tsunayoshi-kun. Akan sangat merepotkan jika ada yang melihat bayi mirip Gokudera."

Ketika Byakuran bilang 'ada yang melihat', yang dia maksud pastilah Reborn dari dunia ini. Setelah apa yang dilakukannya semalam, mereka berdua harus lebih hati-hati.

"Oh, apa kau sudah memberitau teman-teman kita tentang tubuh Gokudera?" tanya Tsuna. Di dunia lain, Haru pasti akan panik jika tubuh Gokudera tiba-tiba menghilang dari kamar pasien.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah meninggalkan pesan."

Alis Tsuna berkedut. Dia teringat pada pesan yang dulu ditinggalkan Byakuran untuknya.

~o~o~o~

"Yamamoto, aku tidak melihat Gokudera! Kelihatannya tubuhnya diculik atau-"

"Tenanglah, Haru," Yamamoto meletakkan telunjuknya di mulut Haru. Tangannya yang lain menunjuk tubuh kecil Tsuna yang terbaring lemah. "Ini adalah ruangan Tsuna. Dia tidak akan suka jika kau membuat keributan disini."

Haru menunduk malu. "Maafkan aku. Tapi, tubuh Gokudera telah menghilang!"

"Aku tau," Yamamoto menatap kertas kecil yang tadi dia temukan di tempat tidur Gokudera. "Kurasa dia sudah bangun dan sedang berada di suatu tempat."

Jangan ragukan temanmu

Orang yang kau ketahui dengan baik

Dia tertawa kecil. Meninggalkan pesan tanpa menjelaskan detailnya seperti ini memang sudah kebiasaan orang itu.

Yamamoto meremas kertas kecil di tangannya dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

'Jadi, kau masih hidup, ya, Byakuran?'

~o~o~o~

"Hei, bos, apa kau melihat Milo dan Viola?" tanya seorang pria dengan topi ungu besar.

Orang-orang di sekeliling meja panjang itu berhenti mengunyah makanannya. Mereka semua memakai jubah hitam sehingga wajah mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat.

"Entahlah," ucap seorang wanita dengan nada datar. Tudungnya yang dilepas menunjukkan wajahnya yang cantik dan elegan. Jika dia berhenti membawa benda-benda berbahaya, pasti banyak laki-laki yang jatuh cinta padanya.

Pria yang memakai rantai besar di tubuhnya tertawa keras. "Milo pasti sedang mencari hal-hal berbahaya di suatu tempat dengan anak buahnya yang bodoh itu. Mungkin saja sekarang dia mencari paus bergigi tajam yang haus darah atau singa berbulu lebat yang memiliki cakar super tajam."

"Kata-katamu sangat lucu, Fedom. Kalau menurutku dia sedang mencari makhluk kecil dengan api ajaib yang mampu mengalahkan 20 keluarga mafia dan 50 pembunuh profesional sendirian," ucap seorang laki-laki muda. Dia satu-satunya yang tidak memakai jubah hitam. Wajahnya tenang dan penuh perhitungan.

Orang-orang di sekeliling meja mulai berbisik-bisik.

Pria yang dipanggil Fedom tersenyum. Itu adalah senyuman yang penuh dengan hasrat buruk. "Jika dia memang mencari makhluk kecil dengan kemampuan seperti itu maka aku juga tertarik."

"Lupakan soal Milo untuk sekarang. Kita sudah membunuh tiga Arcabaleno. Salah satu Arcabaleno yang tersisa juga berhasil dikendalikan. Kita tidak akan membutuhkan Milo lagi," ucap sang bos.

Pria muda tanpa jubah hitam itu terang-terangan menunjukkan keraguannya. "Kau tentunya sudah memeriksa mesin kita, kan? Mesin itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan. Kurasa mesin itu sudah rusak."

"Kita akan tau saat kita mengumpulkan semua kekuatan pacifier."

Fedom kembali tertawa. "Bos, kau percaya diri seperti biasa. Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari dimana seluruh dunia menjadi milik kita, keluarga Abel."

~o~o~o~

Hibari, sang Cloud Arcabaleno, menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon. Dia mengawasi sebuah mansion yang terlihat jelas meski dari kejauhan.

Dulu, pemilik mansion itu adalah Vongola. Sekarang musuh telah mengambil alih tempat itu.

"Hibari-san, ayo kita pergi dari sini," ucap Kusakabe dari bawah pohon.

Hibari melompat turun dari pohon dan berjalan pergi. Kusakabe mengikuti di belakangnya.

~o~o~o~

Mukuro membaringkan tubuh kecilnya di padang rumput. Dia memejamkan mata. Angin berhembus menggerakkan rambut dan pakaiannya.

"Yang mana yang merupakan teman dan yang mana yang disebut musuh? Yang mana yang bisa aku percaya dan yang mana yang akan meninggalkanku?" Dia bergumam. Tentu saja, di tengah padang rumput yang luas itu, tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Mukuro masih menutup matanya. Dia membiarkan pikirannya tenggelam di alam mimpi.

Pertanyaan tadi mungkin lebih baik tidak terjawab.

~o~o~o~

"Gokudera bilang Mukuro dari dunia ini telah tertangkap," ucap Tsuna. Dia dan Byakuran duduk diatas sofa sambil melihat TV.

Nana sedang memasak di dapur. Reborn dan yang lainnya belum kembali. Mereka bisa berbicara bebas disini.

"Baguslah, itu membuat kita memudahkan kita bernegosiasi dengannya meski Mukuro dari dunia kita tidak ikut. Kita bisa santai untuk sementara," ucap Byakuran tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV. Dia melirik kearahnya. "Kau harus bisa melepas stres sekali-kali, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna tau dari cara Byakuran memandangnya bahwa dia khawatir dengan pikirannya. Dia ingin Tsuna bisa beristirahat atau tidur dengan tenang.

Tapi, itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Jika masalah ini belum selesai, dia tidak akan bisa istirahat dan tidurnya akan selalu terganggu oleh mimpi buruk.

"Musuh mereka selanjutnya adalah Varia, benarkan?" tanya Tsuna mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apakah kau baru saja mengingat sesuatu, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna tidak menyukai nada bicaranya. Byakuran berbicara seakan dia sudah menantikan saat ini.

"Sejauh ini Arcabaleno yang belum aku ketahui hanyalah Lightning. Semalam, saat aku memikirkan musuh yang akan mereka hadapi selanjutnya, aku jadi ingat siapa dia sebenarnya. Beritau aku jika ingatanku salah."

"Katakan saja."

Tsuna menarik nafas. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Tidak mungkin 'orang itu' adalah salah satu dari mereka. "Orang yang menjadi Lightning Arcabaleno adalah Xanxus."

Senyum Byakuran tidak menghilang. "Ingatanmu tidak salah, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Itu yang dia takutkan. "Benar-benar merepotkan. Dengan Mukuro dan Hibari saja sudah cukup buruk. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa pertemuan Arcabaleno tidak berakhir dengan baik."

"Kau mengingat pertemuan itu juga, ya. Tapi, Tsunayoshi-kun, jangan lupa bahwa mereka semua berada di pihakmu."

Byakuran memperingatkannya dengan ekspresi serius. Dia pastilah mempercayai mereka semua dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Di pihakku, ya..."

Tsuna memutuskan untuk tidak memberitau Byakuran tentang Hyper Intutionnya yang mencoba memperingatkan sesuatu.

Mereka berdua terdiam dan kembali menonton TV. Tsuna harus mengakui bahwa dia pun butuh waktu untuk bersantai dan melepas stres.

~o~o~o~

"Viola, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Di sebuah gang sempit, seorang laki-laki bertanya kepada wanita yang berekspresi datar. Mereka berdua memakai jubah hitam.

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kapten."

"Ini luar biasa. Percobaan kita telah berhasil!" teriak sang laki-laki kegirangan.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?"

Laki-laki itu terlihat sangat gembira seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen. "Tentu saja, kita akan mencari mereka, para Arcabaleno. Mereka seharusnya berada di dunia parallel ini, kan?"

~o~o~o~

A/N : Bagi yang mengharapkan pertarungan Mukuro, maaf pertarungan itu tidak dijelaskan. Mari kita abaikan detail yang tidak perlu dan fokus pada para Arcabaleno dari dunia lain.

Please Give Me Your Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Pertama-tama, LutfiyaR ingin berterima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya! Terutama untuk LilinAnade dan Akaishi Hana Sora yang rajin memberi review juga Cocoa2795 yang mau mereview semua ff LutfiyaR yang lain.

Akaishi hana sora-Kelihatannya hal itu masih lama sekali. Dan saat itu terjadi, pendapat Sora-san tentang Ienari mungkin akan berubah. Masih banyak saudara kembar yang jauh lebih jahat daripada Ienari di Twin Fic yang lain, lho!

LilinAnade-Tsuna tidak bisa dibuat jadi sky karena posisi itu sudah diambil Byakuran, jadi dia dipilih sebagai sun untuk menyamakannya dengan Reborn.

Untuk yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Xanxus yang dipilih jadi lightning, itu karena rasanya dia paling cocok dengan posisi itu.

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Undying Flame

Chapter 15 : The Enigmatic Enemy

~o~o~o~

"Oh, bagus sekali. Akhirnya ayahmu kembali," ucap Yamamoto sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Ekspresi Ienari justru sebaliknya. Ekspresinya sudah seperti itu sejak Nana memberitau kepulangan ayahnya.

Gokudera dari dunia ini yang biasanya sangat berisik sejak tadi tidak mengatakan apapun. Mungkin karena ada Tsuna yang terpaksa berangkat bersama mereka ke sekolah.

"Tapi, dia ayah yang tidak jelas," ucap Ienari.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak jelas?"

Tsuna diam-diam tersenyum sementara Ienari berbicara panjang lebar tentang ayahnya. Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang punya kesan seperti itu.

**"Aku sangat bangga padamu, anakku."**

Senyum Tsuna memudar. Rasa sakit yang tidak asing kembali menyerang hatinya.

**"Tak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan, aku selalu mempercayaimu dari lubuk hatiku sebagai seorang ayah."**

"Hmm... Hei, mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Samar-samar Tsuna mendengar Yamamoto bertanya. Dia bisa merasakan tatapannya.

Meski selalu terlihat ceria dan cuek, Yamamoto sebenarnya orang yang perhatian pada sekelilingnya. Tsuna sudah lama mengetahui hal ini.

~o~o~o~

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Tsuna?"

Tsuna memperhatikan Fuuta dan I-pin yang sedang bermain, menghindari tatapan Yamamoto. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jika terjadi sesuatu kau bisa minta bantuanku kapan saja!"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku membutuhkan bantuan?"

Yamamoto duduk di sebelahnya, ikut memperhatikan anak-anak kecil bermain. "Entahlah? Aku hanya merasa kau membutuhkannya."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Yamamoto menatap wajah temannya. Tsuna mungkin tidak akan pernah mengerti. Matanya yang berwarna coklat itu telah menjelaskan semuanya, tapi dia tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Karena kau terlihat sangat kesepian," jawab Yamamoto akhirnya. "Jangan menanggung semuanya sendirian, Tsuna."

Tsuna tersenyum pahit. "Begitu, ya. Terima kasih, Yamamoto."

Dia tidak akan melakukannya. Tsuna akan tetap menanggung apapun yang telah dia jalani. Yamamoto menyadari ini dari tekad yang ditunjukkan matanya. Artinya, penderitaan dan rasa sakit dibalik tekad itu juga akan terus terpendam.

Mendadak, Tsuna berdiri dan menunjukkan ekspresi serius.

Sebelum Yamamoto bisa bertanya apa yang terjadi, terdengar suara ledakan yang asalnya tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

~o~o~o~

"Aku lega saat kau kembali dari Kokuyo."

"Eh?"

Kyoko tersenyum, membuat wajah Ienari bersemu merah. "Kau tidak berubah untuk kedua kalinya seperti dulu. Itu membuatku sangat lega."

Atmosfir yang terlihat ceria langsung berubah seketika. Ienari tidak suka ada yang mengungkit masa lalunya. Bahkan meski itu adalah Sasagawa Kyoko. Tidak mungkin Kyoko tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Meski aku berubah, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Ini salah orang-orang di sekitarku. Bukan salahku, kan?" Emosi Ienari naik dengan cepat.

"Dengar, Nari-kun," Kyoko terdengar tidak sabar. Tidak sabar? Ienari mengejek dalam hati. Harusnya aku yang tidak sabar. "Aku ingin kita bertiga seperti saat dulu lagi. Saat kau, aku, dan Tsuna-kun masih kecil dan tidak memedulikan apa yang orang dewasa katakan."

"Hentikan, Kyoko. Kumohon."

Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Keheningan itu terasa membeku tanpa ada yang bisa memecahkannya.

Ienari menunduk. Ini semua salah Tsuna. Jika saja dia-

"Nari-kun, suara apa itu?"

"Hm?"

Ienari mengikuti tatapan Kyoko. Sesuatu berukuran besar jatuh diatas bangunan besar dan menimbulkan suara keras seperti ledakan.

Detik berikutnya, seseorang terlempar tepat kearahnya.

~o~o~o~

"Tidak mungkin. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Tsuna. Seluruh kata-katanya ditekankan dengan penuh kebencian.

Yamamoto mengevakuasi anak-anak dan pergi ke tempat Ienari. Saat ini hanya ada Tsuna dan 'orang itu'.

Seorang laki-laki muda berjubah hitam tersenyum kearahnya. Tsuna benci sekali senyuman itu.

"Kau pikir hanya kelompokmu yang bisa berada di dunia parallel?"

"Kau..." Mata Tsuna menyipit. "Jangan libatkan orang tak bersalah dalam hal ini!"

"Siapa yang peduli dengan mereka?" Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan dua buah pistol. "Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan pertarungan kita. Apa kau ingat? Terakhir kali kita bertarung, yang lainnya memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membunuhmu. Itu bukan pertarungan yang kuinginkan."

Tsuna menoleh kearah tempat Ienari seharusnya berada. Jika dia bertarung disini, Reborn dan yang lain akan menyadarinya.

Tapi, dia tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan ini. Jadi, dia harus memancing laki-laki sialan itu untuk bertarung di tempat lain.

Tsuna berlari pergi menjauhi tempat itu. Laki-laki berjubah hitam itu langsung bertindak. Dia menembak dengan tepat ke arah kepala targetnya. Jika Tsuna tidak menunduk, kepalanya pasti sudah berlubang sekarang.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu kabur, Sun Arcabaleno?"

Tsuna menggertakkan gigi. Memancingnya pergi dari sini tidak semudah kelihatannya. Anggota inti Abel memang hebat.

Tapi, Tsuna tidak akan kalah. Dia menyerang Abel dengan apinya sementara menghindari peluru berkecepatan tinggi dan terus berlari sambil menjaga jarak.

~o~o~o~

Ada sesuatu yang besar terjadi. Byakuran bisa merasakannya. Api yang kuat saling beradu.

Ini selalu terjadi di setiap pertarungan Tsuna melawan salah satu Abel. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Milo?

Mata Byakuran menyipit tajam. Aneh, ini masih terlalu awal bagi Abel untuk mengetahui keberadaan dunia yang berbeda ini.

"Apa terjadi kesalahan dalam rencana ini?"

Yang jelas dia tidak bisa berdiam diri disini.

"Eh, Byakuran, kau mau pergi kemana?"

Byakuran mengabaikan panggilan Nana dan meninggalkan rumah Sawada tanpa mengatakan apapun.

~o~o~o~

Gokudera berdiri di depan kaca restoran. Dia sedang memakai jaket abu-abu. Tudung menutupi wajahnya. Pacifier yang diikat dengan rantai Mamon sekarang dibungkus dengan kain agar tidak terlihat. Dia juga sudah memakai kacamata.

Seharusnya ini sudah cukup sebagai penyamaran. Gokudera mengangguk-angguk puas.

Musik yang tidak asing memasuki telinganya.

"Suara piano ini... Handphoneku berbunyi...?"

Gokudera mengambil handphonenya. Tubuhnya menengang. Orang yang menghubunginya adalah Byakuran. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti telah terjadi.

Dan dugaannya memang benar.

~o~o~o~

Nana memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Byakuran terlihat terburu-buru. Apa yang membuat bayi imut itu meninggalkannya tanpa kata seperti itu?

"Nana~! Apa makanannya sudah siap?"

Nana tersenyum mendengar suara yang sudah dirindukannya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Ya, sayang!"

Tapi, semangatnya jadi menurun. Sejak kedatangannya, Iemitsu tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut Tsuna.

Dia banyak bertanya tentang Ienari, tapi nama Tsuna tidak pernah muncul. Seakan-akan mereka tidak pernah memiliki anak bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi.

~o~o~o~

Tsuna menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik menghadapi lawannya.

"Kau ingin kita bertarung di lapangan rumput yang luas ini? Tidak buruk juga, Vongola Decimo." Laki-laki berjubah hitam yang menjadi lawannya berkata dengan santai.

Tsuna menggertakkan gigi. Dia berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang lebih dulu. Pertama-tama, ada sesuatu yang perlu ditanyakan.

"Kau adalah Milo Abel."

"Oh, suatu kehormatan bisa dikenal oleh seorang Arcabaleno."

Bagaimana bisa Tsuna tidak mengenalnya? Milo Abel adalah anggota dari kelompok yang telah membunuh teman-temannya dan merupakan lawan yang pernah menyudutkannya.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?" tanya Tsuna, tanpa menurunkan penjagaannya. "Sejak pertama bertemu aku selalu merasa ada yang aneh denganmu. Kau berbeda dengan yang anggota Abel lainnya."

Tubuh Tsuna berkeringat dingin. Laki-laki berjubah hitam di depannya itu sama sekali tidak bisa dipahami. Tindakan dan pikirannya tidak terbaca dan itu membuatnya menjadi musuh yang menakutkan.

Milo Abel tersenyum pahit. "Begitu, ya. Kalau begitu ijinkan aku menceritakan kisah hidupku, Vongola Decimo."

"Huh?"

"Bersiaplah, kau mungkin akan mendengar sesuatu yang tidak ingin kau dengar."

~o~o~o~

Gokudera sang Storm Arcabaleno dengan hati-hati memeriksa jejak Sky Flame milik bosnya. Di sebelahnya Byakuran melihat-lihat sekeliling.

"Tidak salah lagi, Tsunayoshi-kun pasti bertarung disini tadi."

"Ya, dilihat dari bekas-bekas pertarungan mereka, kelihatannya Juudaime mencoba menjauhkan anggota Abel itu dari sini."

"Tentu saja. Jika dia bertarung disini, Reborn akan menyadarinya."

Gokudera menopang dagu. Seluruh kejadian yang mendadak ini benar-benar sangat aneh. Apa yang diinginkan musuh sebenarnya?

"Tekanan ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya..." Byakuran bergumam gelisah. "Ayo, segera susul Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tanpa menjawab tatapan bertanya Gokudera, Byakuran berlari mengikuti jejak Sky Flame milik Tsuna dengan ekspresi khawatir.

~o~o~o~

Tsuna menyerang lawannya dengan Sky Flame dalam jumlah banyak. Milo Abel berhasil menahan semua serangannya dengan tembakannya.

Lapangan tempat mereka bertarung sudah setengah hancur.

"Kau bohong!" Tsuna berteriak tanpa berhenti menyerang.

"Terserah kau mau mempercayaiku atau tidak, Sun Arcabaleno," Milo Abel membalas dengan tenang. Di tengah pembicaraan itu, konsentrasinya tidak menurun sedikitpun. "Tapi, aku yakin dengan Hyper Intutionmu yang terkenal, kau sudah lama menyadarinya."

Tubuh Tsuna berhenti bergerak. Matanya melebar tak percaya. Dia mundur selangkah. "Bagaimana mungkin...? Setelah semua yang kami alami bersama...?"

Seharusnya ini menjadi kesempatan bagi Milo Abel untuk mengalahkan Tsuna, tapi dia malah berhenti menyerang.

Tsuna menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa kau memberitauku semua ini?"

"Aku akan memberitaumu jika kau bisa mengalahkanku." Milo Abel menyiapkan kuda-kuda. Dia tersenyum menantang.

Tsuna mengepalkan tangan. Sky Flame menyelimuti kepalan tangannya. Konsentrasinya sekarang terfokus sepenuhnya pada sang lawan.

Dengan ekspresi kekanak-kanakan, Milo Abel mengangguk senang. "Benar, kita selesaikan pertarungan ini, Sun Arcabaleno."

Pertarungan diantara pemimpin Vongola dan anggota Abel yang penuh misteri kembali berlanjut.

~o~o~o~

A/N : Please Give Me Your Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Pertama-tama, LutfiyaR ingin berterima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

Caeliyuuki-Tidak perlu memanggil dengan sebutan senpai, kok. Saya masih menganggap LutfiyaR sebagai pemula.

Semua pertanyaan reviewer (kuharap) akan terjawab nantinya. Sabar, ya, mina-san. Doakan saja semoga LutfiyaR berhasil menyelesaikan cerita ini tuntas bersama seluruh misterinya.

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Undying Flame

Chapter 16 : He Who Hold Secret

~o~o~o~

Tsuna menatap kehancuran total di tempatnya berdiri. Seluruh lapangan rumput tempatnya bertarung sudah tidak dapat dikenal lagi. Sesosok tubuh terbaring di depannya.

"Sudah kuduga. Tidak mungkin aku bisa menang melawanmu, Sun Arcabaleno," Milo Abel bergumam lemah.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin dengan ini? Kehidupanmu itu..." Tsuna menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Milo Abel hanya tersenyum.

Saat Gokudera dan Byakuran datang, jantungnya sudah berhenti berdetak. Senyuman di wajahnya tidak pernah menghilang.

"Jika Abel Fagmilia sudah mengetahuinya, dunia paralel ini sudah tidak aman untuk kita," ucap Byakuran terdengar tidak senang.

"Kalau begini keadaannya, kita harus segera kembali. Benarkan, Juudaime? Um... Juudaime?"

"Kau..."

Tsuna tidak mendengarkan kata-kata rekannya. Dia melihat kearah seorang wanita muncul di hadapan mereka. Di tempat dia berdiri sedetik yang lalu, seharusnya tidak ada orang disana. Gokudera dan Byakuran bahkan tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

Tsuna memberi isyarat pada Gokudera dan Byakuran untuk tidak menyerang.

"Namamu Viola, kan?" tanya Tsuna, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perlawanan. Wanita bernama Viola itu juga tidak terlihat ingin bertarung. Dia memegang wajah Milo Abel dengan kesedihan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Saat melihat ekspresi itu, entah kenapa, Tsuna merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di hatinya. Reflek, dia mencengkram dadanya.

Viola menghilang bersama tubuh Abel dalam sekejap mata seperti sihir.

Tsuna tidak mencoba menghentikannya.

"Kuharap kau mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, Tsunayoshi-kun," ucap Byakuran.

Tsuna mengangguk mengerti. "Ya, aku pah-"

"Pertama-tama, Juudaime, kau perlu mengobati lukamu dan berganti baju. Reborn-san akan curiga jika melihamu seperti ini." Gokudera menginterupsi dengan nada tegas. Tsuna menggaruk pipinya, merasa bersalah.

~o~o~o~

"Tsu-kun, kau akhirnya pulang! Kenapa kau lama sekali? Ienari sudah kembali sejak tadi, lho! Kau membuat orang lain khawatir saja!"

"Uh..." Tsuna hanya bisa menunduk. Semua ini memang kesalahannya jadi dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Nana menghela nafas lelah. "Apalagi ayahmu, Iemitsu, pulang hari ini."

Tepat setelah namanya disebut, laki-laki berambut pirang itu muncul memasuki ruangan.

Tsuna kembali mencengkram dadanya. Rasa sakit itu kembali, tapi kali ini dia sudah memahami penyebabnya.

**"Aku sangat bangga padamu, anakku."**

Ekspresi Viola waktu itu mengingatkannya pada dirinya di masa lalu. Saat kematian ayahnya, Tsuna membuat ekspresi yang sama menyedihkannya.

"Oh, Tuna-fish sudah pulang, ya."

**"Tak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan, aku selalu mempercayaimu dari lubuk hatiku sebagai seorang ayah."**

Tsuna menghindari tatapan Iemitsu dari dunia ini. Rasa sakit di dadanya bergejolak.

Meski Tsuna tidak menyayangi ayahnya, hati kecilnya yang tidak dia sadari sampai sekarang tetap menganggap Iemitsu sebagai anggota keluarga yang penting.

"Ada apa, Tsu-kun? Wajahmu sangat pucat." Nana mendekatkan wajahnya khawatir.

Yang dilihat Tsuna adalah Nana yang menangis terisak di depan makam suaminya. Dia langsung berdiri. "A-aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatirkan aku."

Dia berlari melewati Iemitsu dan Nana dengan panik. Rasa sakit itu sekarang menyiksanya. Tapi, Tsuna menerima penderitaan itu dengan hati terbuka seperti yang selalu dilakukannya dulu.

~o~o~o~

Byakuran melihat kearah sosok Tsuna yang menjauh. Punggung yang selalu menahan beban penderitaan itu terlihat semakin mengecil.

"Keluarga, ya..." Byakuran bergumam pelan.

Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah Sun Arcabaleno dan Vongola Decimo yang dihormati banyak orang, namun pada akhirnya dia hanya seorang anak biasa.

Byakuran pergi ke kamar Tsuna, meninggalkan Nana dan Iemitsu yang sudah melupakan keberadaannya.

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu sedang tertidur. Dia pasti sangat lelah. Byakuran menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Tangannya tanpa sadar membelai rambut coklat itu.

Tsuna bilang Milo Abel tidak memberitau yang lainnya. Itu adalah informasi yang dibutuhkan Byakuran. Dengan begini, rencananya bisa dijalankan.

Jika rencana itu berhasil, maka-

"Kau tidak perlu lagi menanggung semua beban itu, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Saat Tsuna sedang tertidur, dia terlihat damai. Matanya yang selalu menunjukkan penderitaan dan rasa sakit sekarang terpejam membuatnya terlihat seperti remaja normal.

~o~o~o~

Gokudera membalik halaman-halaman bukunya yang tebal. Buku itu sangat besar hampir seukuran dengan tubuh kecilnya.

Saat ini, dia sedang berada di markas rahasia.

"Teleportasi, kekuatan untuk memindahkan objek dalam waktu singkat. Ini pasti kekuatan yang dimiliki wanita itu. Tak kusangka masih ada yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan seperti ini."

Kalau memang telepotasi adalah kekuatan wanita itu, maka wajar saja Gokudera tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Si Milo Abel itu pasti menggunakan kekuatan teleportasi milik wanita itu untuk sampai ke dunia paralel ini."

Tapi, tetap saja ada satu pertanyaan yang belum dijawab. Apa tujuan Milo Abel sebenarnya?

Tsuna hanya bercerita bahwa Milo Abel tidak memberitau anggota Abel yang lain. Pasti ada hal yang belum dia katakan.

"Aku yakin Juudaime akan memberitauku jika saatnya tiba."

Gokudera melepas kacamatanya dan menutup buku tebal itu. Dia melihat ke sekeliling.

Tempat yang mereka jadikan markas ini sudah kotor. Mungkin tidak apa-apa membersihkannya sekarang. Sebagai tangan kanan Tsuna, sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk memastikan kesehatan bosnya.

Gokudera mulai membersihkan markas sambil bersenandung.

~o~o~o~

Tsuna terbangun dengan jantung yang berdegup cepat. Tubuhnya berkeringat. Dia baru saja bermimpi melihat makam ayahnya.

Dalam mimpi buruk itu, yang dia lakukan hanya berdiri dan menatap batu nisan bertuliskan nama Iemitsu, tapi atmosfir disitu terasa menyiksanya.

Suara dengkuran orang lain mengalihkan perhatian Tsuna.

Byakuran sedang tertidur di atas kursi kecil disebelah tempat tidurnya. Ya, ampun, dia benar-benar terlihat damai.

Tsuna menutupi tubuh kecil Byakuran dengan selimut. Dahinya mengkerut saat kata-kata Milo Abel kembali memasuki pikirannya.

Tsuna tidak menyangkal kata-kata Milo karena dia sendiri sudah memiliki firasat itu sejak lama.

Tapi, kalau Byakuran yang mendengarnya, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Tsuna menoleh keluar jendela. Warna langit menunjukkan bahwa sekarang sudah malam, tapi dia tidak berkeinginan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Lalu, tiba-tiba kegelapan malam itu menelan semuanya. Tsuna tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Byakuran dan kamarnya telah menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Tubuhnya menyusut. Tidak, lebih tepatnya tubuhnya telah kembali ke wujud bayinya.

Ada orang lain disitu. Tsuna menahan nafas saat melihat sosok itu.

Karena sosok itu adalah dirinya dalam wujud remaja.

~o~o~o~

Gokudera memperhatikan tumpukan kertas yang terkumpul di sudut ruangan khusus milik bosnya. Dilihat dari tulisan tangannya, pasti Tsuna yang menulis semua catatan itu.

Tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lebih lama lagi, Gokudera membaca seluruh isi kertas itu.

Dia tersenyum membaca lembaran pertama.

Mengingat para Arcabaleno lalu mengumpulkan mereka semua

Kembali ke dunia asal

Mengalahkan Keluarga Abel

Membawa Vongola ke kejayaan kembali

Menepati semua janji

Kertas ini pastilah berisi tujuan-tujuan Tsuna. Gokudera bisa membayangkan ekspresi bosnya saat menulis catatan ini. Raut wajah penuh tekad dan mata yang berapi-api yang meneriakkan 'Aku akan terus maju'.

Lembaran kedua berisi denah markas Vongola lama dan mansion mewah yang sekarang sudah menjadi milik Abel.

Seluruh detailnya ditulis dengan baik termasuk letak jebakan dan alat-alat keamanan. Tidak hanya itu saja. Bahkan Tsuna juga menulis kemungkinan letak jebakan dan alat keamanan baru yang dipasang keluarga Abel.

"Juudaime memang hebat," Gokudera bergumam takjub. Dia sendiri belum tentu bisa melakukannya.

Pasti butuh waktu lama menyelesaikannya. Sekarang, Gokudera mengerti apa yang bosnya lakukan saat senggang.

Lembaran ketiga dan keempat berisi rancangan jebakan dan alat keamanan yang telah Vongola buat serta cara untuk menghindari jebakan yang dipasang Abel.

Di lembaran kelima, Gokudera mulai menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dia meletakkan tumpukan kertas itu sembarangan di lantai dan melihat semuanya.

"Apa-apaan ini...?"

~o~o~o~

A/N : Please Give Me Your Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Pertama-tama, LutfiyaR ingin berterima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

Maaf kalau update saya emang lama. Ada banyak kegiatan akhir-akhir ini jadi ceritanya tidak sempat dibuat.

Semuanya pada penasaran sama apa yang terjadi, kan? Misteri itu (kuharap) akan terungkap satu-persatu.

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Undying Flame

Chapter 17 : Another Sawada

~o~o~o~

Nana sebelumnya tidak pernah menyadari bahwa dia adalah orang tua yang buruk.

Saat melihat anaknya koma untuk kelima kalinya, dia masih tidak peduli. Tapi, begitu Nana melihat ke dalam mata anaknya, dia merasakan rasa sakit yang tidak bisa dijelaskan didalam hatinya.

Bagaimana Tsuna bisa memiliki mata seperti itu?

Pertanyaan itu muncul di pikirannya bersamaan dengan rasa bersalah.

Seketika itu juga Sawada Nana bersumpah untuk menghilangkan kegelapan dibalik mata anaknya. Kegelapan yang dia lihat waktu itu bukanlah sesuatu yang seharusnya dimiliki remaja seusianya.

Bersamaan dengan tekad baru ini, Nana mulai menyadari hal-hal yang seharusnya sudah disadari sejak lama.

Seperti fakta bahwa Ienari sangat membenci saudaranya. Ekspresi dan tatapan mengejeknya menggambarkan kata kebencian dengan sangat jelas.

Nana tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghapus kebencian itu.

Fakta kedua baru dia sadari setelah kepulangan suaminya. Orang yang telah menumbuhkan kebencian diantara anggota keluarga mereka dan menyebabkan Tsuna menderita tidak lain adalah Nana dan Iemitsu sendiri.

Ini bukan fakta yang bisa diterima Nana dengan mudah. Dia harus mengunci diri di kamar seharian agar Iemitsu tidak melihat ekspresinya.

Dulu, Tsuna pernah berkata,"Aku sudah lelah menunggu. Kupikir suatu saat semuanya akan berubah. Pemikiranku ini memang terlalu naif."

Setelah itu, dia sudah tidak makan bersama lagi dan menghindari semua orang.

Maksud dari kata-kata Tsuna, Nana akhirnya mengerti.

Sekarang anaknya sudah mulai membuka diri. Nana tidak mau melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Sawada Tsunayoshi harus bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

~o~o~o~

"Um..." Tsuna menggaruk pipinya canggung. Dia sudah memahami situasinya sekarang. "Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa berada di dalam tubuhmu. Sebenarnya-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah melihat sebagian ingatanmu, jadi aku mengerti apa yang terjadi." Laki-laki di depannya menginterupsi.

Tsuna tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Aneh rasanya memanggil orang lain dengan namamu sendiri, tapi memang itulah nama laki-laki di depannya.

Benar, orang yang sekarang berdiri di depannya adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi dari dunia ini.

Jika dirinya dari dunia ini berada disini berarti tempat ini adalah alam bawah sadar miliknya.

"Gokudera tidak memberitauku tentang berbagi ingatan ini," ucap Tsuna. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir kemungkinannya tidaklah nol. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka menggunakan satu otak yang sama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita harus bisa membedakan diri. Rumit sekali jika ada dua orang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi di dunia ini."

Tsuna menunduk malu. Kejadian aneh tentang dua orang yang sama berada di satu dunia yang sama ini terjadi karena ulahnya. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa memanggilku Cielo."

"Cielo?" Tsuna memiringkan kepala mendengar nama asing itu.

Laki-laki yang menyebut dirinya Cielo itu mengangguk serius. "Itu adalah nama yang biasa kugunakan dalam pekerjaanku."

"Apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Hacker," Cielo tersenyum bangga. "Aku adalah hacker nomer satu di dunia."

Butuh waktu lebih lama bagi Tsuna untuk mencerna sepenuhnya kata-kata dirinya dari dunia ini. Laki-laki yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Cielo itu tidak terlihat bercanda. Dia memegang kepalanya yang mulai terasa pening.

"Tidak pernah terbayangkan olehku bahwa aku bisa menjadi seorang hacker, apalagi hacker nomer satu di dunia..."

"Aku sendiri tidak percaya bahwa diriku dari dunia lain adalah seorang bos mafia," Cielo tertawa kecil. "Anggap saja aku sebagai keberadaan yang seharusnya tidak ada, seperti saudaraku contohnya."

"Ya, kalau kau menjelaskannya sepeti itu, semuanya terasa lebih masuk akal," ucap Tsuna setuju. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Cielo."

"Ya, senang bertemu denganmu, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

~o~o~o~

Saat Tsuna membuka mata, kamarnya sudah kembali. Kegelapan yang menelannya telah menghilang.

Byakuran yang duduk di sebelah kasurnya menatapnya seakan mengetahui semua yang terjadi.

"Diriku dari dunia ini sudah terbangun," ucap Tsuna.

"Aku tau. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengembalikan tubuhmu sekarang. Kekuatanku masih belum cukup."

"Jadi, aku masih harus menunggu."

"Ya, maaf."

Sebenarnya, Tsuna tidak kecewa. Tidak akan ada yang suka memiliki tubuh bayi.

~o~o~o~

Tsuna menarik kata-katanya. Tak ada bedanya berada di tubuh bayi dan tubuh remaja.

Byakuran tiba-tiba melemparkan seragamnya dan memintanya berangkat sekolah. Tsuna tidak bisa menolak. Tubuhnya dalam bentuk remaja jadi dia harus bersikap seperti remaja. Itulah yang dikatakan Byakuran.

Jadi, sekarang dia harus berjalan menuju kelasnya meski sudah terlambat.

Sisi positifnya, Tsuna tidak perlu berjalan ke sekolah dengan Ienari. Dia sedang sibuk berlatih dengan Reborn sekarang untuk melawan Varia.

"Maaf, aku terlam-"

Tsuna membuka pintu kelas. Suaranya terhenti begitu melihat orang yang sudah sangat dikenalinya. Tapi, orang itu tidak mungkin bisa berdiri santai di depannya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

...Ilusi?

"Dame-Tsuna! Segera duduk ke tempatmu!"

"Ya, ampun, dia memang Dame-Tsuna."

"Terlambat saat ada pengenalan guru baru? Benar-benar memalukan."

Gurunya menatapnya galak dan teman-temannya membisikkan ejekan yang cukup keras untuk didengar. Tapi, tidak satupun dari kata-kata mereka memasuki telinga Tsuna.

"Kau..." Dia berbisik tajam.

Sang Arcabaleno tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu. Dia bahkan mengingat seluruh detailnya sampai sekarang.

Saat ingatannya menjadi buram, kejadian di hari itu adalah salah satu hal yang masih diingatnya dengan jelas.

"Beraninya kau..."

"Apa maksudmu, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Orang itu bukanlah ilusi.

Tsuna maju dan menarik kerah bajunya, tidak memedulikan reaksi murid lainnya.

"Beraninya kau muncul di hadapanku!" Dia menarik nafas dan meneriakkan nama yang selalu tersimpan di ingatannya. "Checker Face!"

Laki-laki sialan itu mengerjapkan mata.

"Aku bisa memahami kebencianmu. Tapi, bisakah kau menenangkan diri dulu? Aku akan membicarakan sesuatu denganmu nanti."

Efek dari kata-kata itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya dengan cepat membuat pegangan di kerah baju Checker Face mengendur. Tsuna berusaha keras tidak menunjukkan ketakutannya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sudah berapa lama dia hidup sebagai Arcabaleno?

"Mu-mungkinkah waktuku sudah..."

"Dame-Tsuna, duduk di tempatmu!"

Dengan enggan, Tsuna melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Checker Face dan berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

"Baik, semuanya, panggil saja aku Kawahira-Sensei! Mohon kerja samanya!" Checker Face berkata dengan penuh keceriaan.

Pagi itu, murid-murid tidak bisa berkonstrasi pada pelajaran karena kelas dipenuhi dengan aura dingin yang menyiksa.

~o~o~o~

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Tsuna. Seluruh kata-katanya ditekankan dengan kebencian. Di atap sekolah itu, hanya ada Checker Face dan dirinya.

Tsuna tidak memanggil Gokudera. Jika tangan kanannya datang, masalahnya justru akan menjadi lebih rumit.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama..." Checker Face menjentikkan jarinya.

Sensasi yang tidak asing menyerang Tsuna. Dalam satu detik kegelapan menelan semuanya, dan dia berada di tempat yang sudah pernah dia datangi sebelumnya.

Tempat ini adalah alam bawah sadar milik Cielo.

Tapi, kali ini dia tidak hanya berdua saja.

"Sekarang, mari lanjutkan percakapan kita," ucap Checker Face santai.

Tsuna tidak akan bertanya bagaimana laki-laki yang dibencinya itu bisa ikut berada disini.

"Tunggu sebentar, bagaimana kami bisa tau bahwa kau adalah Checker Face dari dunia Tsuna dan bukannya dari dunia ini?" tanya Cielo. Dia tidak terlihat shock atau kebingungan dengan keberadaan Checker Face. Berarti dia sudah mengerti semua yang terjadi.

"Di seluruh dunia ini, hanya ada satu aku," jawab Checker Face. "Aku adalah spesies yang berbeda dengan kalian. Spesiesku menjaga kedamaian seluruh dunia, bukan hanya duniamu saja, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Bagi Tsuna, kata-katanya berarti di dunia manapun, Arcabaleno tidak bisa kabur dari takdirnya.

"Apakah kau kesini untuk memberitau bahwa Arcabaleno generasi selanjutnya akan terpilih?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Mata Cielo melebar terkejut. Karena mereka sudah berbagi ingatan, dia pasti mengerti maksud dari kata-katanya.

Jika waktu pemilihan Arcabaleno selanjutnya telah tiba berarti Tsuna akan mati.

"Waktumu memang akan segera berakhir. Tapi, sebelum itu ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan."

"Apa itu?"

Tsuna menatap Checker Face tidak mengerti. Meski tidak memakai topeng, jalan pikirannya tetap tidak terbaca.

"Akan kuberitau jika waktunya sudah dekat. Untuk sekarang kau hanya perlu menunggu pesan dariku."

Tsuna mengangkat satu alis. "Jika aku menolak ikut permainan konyolmu?"

"Kau pasti ikut," ucap Checker Face. Nada percaya diri di suaranya membuat Tsuna terdiam. Laki-laki tua itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Cielo. "Dan kau akan menjadi poin utama dari permainan konyol ini."

~o~o~o~

"Ternyata memang benar..."

Tangan Gokudera yang memegang lembaran kertas bergetar. Penampilannya terlihat berantakan dan ada kantong mata di wajahnya.

Semalaman dia terbangun dan memeriksa semua catatan milik bosnya. Ingatan Tsuna seharusnya masih buram saat dia menulis ini, tapi tidak ada kesalahan sama sekali dalam catatannya.

Gokudera terus merenung diatas tumpukan kertas.

"Sudah berapa lama Juudaime menduga hal ini?"

Suara piano yang tidak asing memasuki telinganya. Gokudera mengambil handphone dan menjawab panggilannya.

"Gokudera."

Jantung Gokudera berdegup saat mendengar suara yang selalu dia hormati.

"Juudaime? Ada apa?" tanyanya, berusaha tidak terdengar panik.

"Bisakah kau mencari Mukuro? Kita adakan pertemuan di kamarku besok. Dia harus datang. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian semua."

"Aku..." Gokudera melirik kertas di tangannya. "Aku mengerti."

Jadi, Tsuna akhirnya akan mengatakan kebenarannya.

~o~o~o~

Gokudera Hayato sudah banyak berubah. Shamal tidak mengerti apakah itu karena pengaruh Vongola atau ada sesuatu yang mengubahnya.

Tiba-tiba, Gokudera berkata ingin menjadi muridnya. Awalnya, Shamal menolak. Itu karena dia berpikir bahwa Gokudera sangat nekat dan tidak peduli pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, kata-katanya waktu itu membuat Shamal sadar bahwa dia bukan lagi Gokudera yang dia kenal.

"Aku akan menjaga diriku dan Juudaime, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir!"

Apa yang bisa membuat Gokudera mengatakan hal itu? Shamal tidak bisa memikirkan jawabannya. Anak itu sudah tumbuh dewasa, lebih cepat dari perkiraannya.

"Hei, Shamal, lihat aku bisa melakukannya!" Gokudera yang sedang berlatih melambai kearahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bids menguasainya secepat itu?" tanya Shamal.

Gokudera tersenyum misterius. Ada ekspresi aneh di wajahnya yang tidak bisa dia pahami.

"Hei, Shamal, kenapa kau ingin menjadi lebih kuat?" Dia malah balik bertanya.

"Masih terlalu awal bagimu untuk mengetahuinya."

"Untuk melindungi orang yang ingin kau sayangi, kan?"

Shamal menatap wajah Gokudera. Anak itu benar-benar sudah dewasa.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

"Aku ingin terus menjadi lebih kuat. Dengan begitu, aku mungkin bisa menolong mereka," Gokudera masih terus menatap langit. "Meskipun mereka jauh lebih kuat dariku dan aku mungkin hanya akan jadi beban, pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan."

"Vongola tidak akan menganggapmu beban."

"Bagi Vongola disini mungkin tidak."

Shamal punya firasat bahwa meski Gokudera mencoba menjelaskannya, dia tidak akan pernah mengerti.

~o~o~o~

Cielo menatap dirinya dari dunia lain dengan khawatir. Tsuna dalam wujud bayi sedang terbaring di kamarnya. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin dan nafasnya tidak teratur.

"Byakuran, apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Cielo. Byakuran duduk di tepi kasur, mengawasi Tsuna dengan ekspresi datar.

"Itu tergantung pada keinginannya sendiri. Setelah dipaksa melihat seluruh ingatannya yang menyedihkan itu, dia mungkin tidak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup lagi."

Cielo memegang tangan kecil Tsuna dengan erat. "Kumohon bertahanlah, Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Mendadak, Tsuna membuka matanya. Kondisinya masih terlihat buruk, namun dia memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun.

Cielo menahannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau harus istirahat!"

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Siapa yang coba dia bohongi? Wajahnya pucat pasi dan tubuhnya bergetar tak terkendali. Siapapun bisa melihat bahwa Tsuna tidak baik-baik saja.

Cielo menoleh kearah Byakuran, meminta pertolongan. Bayi berambut putih itu sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Saat ini ada masalah yang lebih penting," Tsuna tersenyum.

Pada akhirnya, Cielo hanya bisa melihat bayi mungil itu memaksakan seluruh tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Api di matanya berkobar lebih liar dari saat pertama kali dia melihatnya.

Tsuna telah mendapatkan kembali tubuh dan ingatannya. Apa itu artinya pertempuran akan segera terjadi di dunia ini?

~o~o~o~o~o~

A/N : Rasanya chapter ini hanya menambah misteri saja, ya... Gomen -_- ...

Checker Face is back!

Dia adalah karakter penting di KHR, maka wajar saja dia mendapat peran disini.

Please Give Me Your Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Pertama-tama, LutfiyaR ingin berterima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

Ada pertanyaan bagus dari Miyaka Himizuka-san dan Hikage Natsuhimiko-san. Kenapa Kawahira menjadi guru? Karena jadi ceritanya lebih keren kalau Kawahira menyamar menjadi gurunya Tsuna. Ngajar apa? Saya cuma mikir betapa kerennya kalau dia jadi guru sampai gak kepikiran mau ngajar apa tuh anak :3

Menurut Minna-san, enaknya dia ngajar apa?

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Undying Flame

Chapter 18 : The Betrayal

~o~o~o~

"Aku menolak," ucap Mukuro begitu Tsuna selesai menceritakan pembicaraanya dengan Checker Face. Byakuran di sebelahnya terlihat ragu-ragu. Gokudera sama sekali tidak berkomentar.

Mereka duduk di atas kasur Tsuna.

Cielo duduk di kursi tempat Byakuran biasa tidur. Dia mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka baik-baik.

Tsuna, Mukuro, dan Gokudera sudah memakai penyamaran untuk menutupi wajah dan pacifier mereka, jadi pertemuan bisa dilakukan dengan tenang.

Sementara Gokudera menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung jaket, Tsuna menyamarkan wajahnya dengan topi dan kacamata hitam, sedangkan Mukuro menggunakan ilusi untuk mengubah seluruh penampilannya.

Satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui bahwa dia memang Mukuro yang mereka kenal adalah matanya yang unik.

"Aku juga sebenarnya ingin menolak," ucap Tsuna. "Tapi, saat ini tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain melakukan apa yang Checker Face minta."

"Kau tidak mungkin mempertimbangkan kata-kata Checker Face, kan, Tsunayoshi? Apa kau lupa apa yang sudah dia perbuat pada kita? Apa kau ingin menambah penderitaan kami semua?"

Gokudera yang duduk di sebelah Tsuna menggertakkan gigi. Kelihatannya moodnya sangat buruk hari ini. "Jaga perkataanmu, Rukudou Mukuro."

"Kau sudah tau aku akan menolak, kan? Lalu, kenapa kau masih membawaku kesini?" tanya Mukuro, tidak memedulikan peringatan Gokudera.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Mukuro." Nada suara Tsuna berubah serius.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Milo Abel memberitaunya fakta rahasia yang tidak ingin dia dengar. Mukuro adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengkonfirmasi rahasia itu.

Tubuh Gokudera terlihat menegang.

"Rukudou Mukuro," Sampai detik terakhir pun, Tsuna masih berharap semua itu hanyalah kesalahan. "Apa kau telah membocorkan informasi Vongola pada Abel Fagmilia?"

~o~o~o~

Reborn memperhatikan Ienari yang sedang memanjat tebing. Pikirannya terfokus pada teman-teman Sawada Tsunayoshi yang tadi datang berkunjung.

Mereka semua sangat aneh. Dan dia curiga salah satu dari mereka menggunakan ilusi.

Selain itu, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Sawada Tsunayoshi. Rasanya seakan Tsuna yang kemarin telah diubah dan digantikan dengan yang baru.

Sawada Tsunayoshi memang anak yang misterius.

~o~o~o~

Tsuna mendorong bahu Mukuro dan menindihnya ke lantai.

"Kenapa...?" Suaranya bergetar. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?!"

Mukuro terus menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Tsuna mengguncang tubuhnya. "Kau menganggap kami ini apa setelah semua yang kita lalui?!"

"Semua yang kita lalui? Kita tidak melalui apapun selain penderitaan!" Mukuro balas mendorongnya menjauh.

Mata Tsuna melebar tak percaya. Hatinya terasa sesak. Lebih menyesakkan daripada saat Hibari memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Vongola.

Tsuna berbalik memunggunginya. "Kalau begitu pergilah. Pergi dan jangan tunjukkan wajah brengsekmu padaku!"

Dia mendengar suara jendela dibuka. Mukuro benar-benar pergi.

"Hei, tunggu!" Gokudera berlari mengejarnya.

"Tsu-kun, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Terdengar suara khawatir Nana dari balik pintu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja disini," teriak Cielo panik dari dalam kamar.

Saat langkah kaki Nana yang menjauh sudah tidak terdengar lagi, keheningan menyelimuti kamar Tsuna.

Byakuran masih berdiri di tempatnya, terlihat shock dan tidak percaya. "Mukuro sudah mengkhianati kita...?"

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa Tsuna katakan.

Dengan kepala tertunduk, bayi berambut putih itu berjalan melewatinya dan melompat keluar jendela. Pengkhianatan Mukuro pasti telah menyakitinya lebih dari siapapun.

Tsuna menggigit bibir. Ini semua terjadi karena kesalahannya sendiri. Jika saja dia bisa menghentikan Mukuro dan serangan keluarga Abel, mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti sekarang.

"Tsuna...?"

I-pin akan hidup bahagia. Kyoko bisa tersenyum tulus. Ibunya tidak perlu menderita. Dan Reborn tidak akan mati.

"Hei, Tsuna!"

**"Kau juga berpikir begitu, kan, Reborn?"**

**Tangan yang sekarang berlumuran darah itu mengacak rambutnya. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu."**

**"Kenapa tidak? Ini semua memang salahku! Seharusnya aku tidak pernah terlahirkan!"**

**"Teruslah maju, Tsuna..." Suara yang selalu berhasil menentramkan hatinya itu kini melemah. "Jangan berhenti selama masih ada hal-hal yang harus kau lakukan."**

~o~o~o~

Di tengah lapangan rumput yang luas, Mukuro duduk seorang diri.

Tempat ini mengingatkannya pada seorang gadis berambut ungu yang tenang dan pendiam. Yang gadis itu inginkan adalah kebebasan, tapi Mukuro malah mengikatnya dengan kutukan sialan itu.

Gadis itu menangis di depannya, terisak, dan terus menyalahkan diri sendiri.

**"Mukuro-sama... Aku minta maaf... Aku tidak bisa membantumu sama sekali... Aku memang tidak berguna..."**

"Akulah yang tidak berguna, Chrome," Mukuro berbisik. Dia memeluk kakinya. Jika saja dia bisa mengatakannya secara langsung pada gadis itu...

Seseorang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Rukudou Mukuro."

"Gokudera Hayato."

Mukuro terus duduk di tanah tanpa menatapnya. "Apa yang kau mau?"

"Juudaime sudah menduga sejak awal bahwa kau telah bekhianat."

"Jika dia sudah menduganya, lalu kenapa dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun?"

"Kau sialan!" Gokudera melempar kertas-kertas ke depan wajahnya. "Juudaime percaya padamu! Dia bahkan sudah memiliki buktinya, tapi dia masih percaya padamu!"

Kertas-kertas itu melayang di depan wajah Mukuro. "Ini..."

"Juudaime yang menulisnya. Sehebat apapun Abel, tidak mungkin mereka bisa menguasai markas lama kita dengan mudah. Dia sudah memperhitungkan bahwa mereka dibantu dari dalam dengan Mist Flame. Dan dia juga sudah menduga bahwa seseorang dari kita memberitau Abel tentang pertemuan Arcabaleno sehingga mereka bisa menyerang kita saat lengah."

"..."

"Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Mukuro langsung berdiri tegak. Dia menarik kerah baju Gokudera.

"Lalu, kenapa? Semua ini memang salahnya, kan? Ini semua karena dia!"

Gokudera terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun kembali menutup mulutnya.

"Karena dia, hidupku menjadi seperti ini! Karena dia, teman-temanku di Kokuyo mati! Karena dia, Chrome... gadis polos itu..." Mukuro menggigit bibir.

"Kau bukan satu-satunya yang menderita disini, Mukuro!"

Yang meneriakkan kata-kata itu bukanlah Gokudera, melainkan Byakuran yang entah sejak kapan berada disana.

Mukuro meliriknya tajam. "Kau terlalu banyak membual untuk seseorang yang tidak pernah mengalami penderitaan. Teman-temanmu aman karena tindakan pengecutmu. Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang kurasakan."

"Menurutmu begitu?" Byakuran balas menatapnya dingin. "Bahkan aku telah kehilangan seseorang yang berharga bagiku juga."

Mukuro kehilangan kata-kata. Dia teringat pemakaman Yuni, satu-satunya pemakaman yang dihadiri oleh Byakuran.

"Lalu, aku harus apa?" Mukuro terkejut mendengar suaranya sendiri. Dia terdengar sangat putus asa. "Mereka bilang jika kita para Arcabaleno menyerahkan diri, maka kutukannya akan hilang. Chrome akhirnya bisa bebas!"

Gokudera menampar tangan Mukuro yang masih menarik kerah bajunya dengan kasar. "Apa kebebasan seperti itu yang Chrome inginkan?"

Mukuro menunduk, memikirkan jawabannya dalam-dalam. Chrome yang tenang dan pendiam mungkin...

...tidak akan menyukainya.

Byakuran berjalan mendekat. "Kita masih bisa menemukan kebebasan yang Chrome inginkan."

"Aku meragukan itu. Tak satupun dari kalian berhasil menyelesaikan masalah Arcabaleno dan Abel ini selama sepuluh tahun, benarkan?" Mukuro melangkah mundur. Dia menatap Gokudera. "Bahkan Vongola Decimo tersayangmu sekalipun."

Storm Guardian itu menggeram marah. Jika bukan karena Byakuran yang menahannya, pertarungan besar pasti sudah terjadi diantara mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendiskusikannya dengan Chrome?" tanya Byakuran datar.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kami diskusikan."

Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Kenyataannya, dia tidak berani berbicara dengan Chrome. Hanya melihat wajahnya saja bisa membuat hatinya tenggelam dalam perasaan bersalah. Jika dia tidak mengatur emosinya dengan baik, hatinya mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali ke permukaan.

Semua ini bukan kesalahan Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ini adalah salahnya yang tidak bisa melindungi Chrome dengan baik.

"Juudaime pasti memaafkanmu. Dia juga ingin Chrome, kita semua, bahagia."

"Jadi, apa pilihanmu?"

Byakuran mengulurkan tangan. Mukuro memutuskan untuk menerimanya. Demi Chrome.

~o~o~o~

Saat Gokudera kembali ke rumah Sawada bersama Byakuran, Tsuna sedang berbaring di tempat tidur dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi dari dunia ini yang memegang tangannya. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, hal buruk pasti telah terjadi.

"Byakuran, dia tiba-tiba pingsan!"

Byakuran dengan tanggap duduk di sebelah Tsuna dan memeriksanya. "Ini sama seperti yang terjadi kemarin. Sudah kuduga, dampak dari ingatannya tidak mungkin hilang begitu saja."

"Dampak dari ingatan...?" Wajah Gokudera langsung memucat.

"Dan reaksinya lebih buruk dari yang kemarin. Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa terpengaruh sampai seperti ini," ucap Byakuran. Gokudera tidak suka kepanikan di suaranya.

"Tentu saja, idiot! Ini Juudaime yang kita bicarakan! Menurutmu dia bisa melihat seluruh tragedi itu dengan santai sambil makan popcorn seperti menonton bioskop?!"

"Kita tidak punya pilihan, kan?" bentak Byakuran. "Semua ini bergantung pada Tsunayoshi-kun sendiri!"

"Kalian bertiga, DIAMLAH!"

Dua Arcabaleno Arcabaleno langsung terdiam dengan patuh. Yang baru saja berteriak adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi dari dunia ini. Dia menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Tenangkan diri kalian," ucapnya. "Aku percaya pada diriku dari dunia lain. Kalian adalah temannya, jadi seharusnya kalian mempercayainya juga."

Bocah itu memarahi Arcabaleno seperti memarahi anak kecil.

Gokudera bisa melihat bahwa anak yang ada di depannya memang Sawada Tsunayoshi, orang yang paling dia hormati, meski dari dunia yang berbeda.

Setelah dua jam menunggu-Gokudera yakin itu adalah dua jam terlama dalam hidupnya-Tsuna akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Gokudera?"

"Ya, apa kau baik-baik saja, Juudaime?" tanya Gokudera takut-takut. Bosnya terdengar sangat... rapuh.

"Dimana Mukuro?"

Helaan nafas meluncur keluar dari mulut Gokudera sebelum dia bisa menahannya.

"Kau harus memikirkan keadaanmu sendiri, Juudaime. Jangan pedulikan laki-laki sialan itu." Dia tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari Mukuro."

"Begitu, ya..."

Tsuna memejamkan mata. Dia kembali tertidur, kali ini dengan wajah damai, bukannya eksperesi tersiksa seperti yang ditunjukkannya tadi.

"Lihat, kan?" Sawada Tsunayoshi dalam versi remaja menyeringai. "Aku ragu diriku mati semuda itu, baik di dunia ini maupun di dunia yang lain."

Gokudera mendengar Byakuran berbisik, "Dia benar-benar Tsunayoshi-kun dari dunia ini."

Dia sepenuhnya setuju.

~o~o~o~

A/N : Apa chapter ini menuntaskan pertanyaan di pikiran Readers atau justru menambahnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat?

LutfiyaR sendiri bingung sama jalan ceritanya.

Jaa nee~!


	19. Chapter 19

Pertama-tama, LutfiyaR ingin berterima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

Terima kasih juga untuk ide-idenya tentang pelajaran Checker Face. Dari ide-ide yang diterima, saya memilih ide Onyx Ayren-san. Idemu bagus sekali, terutama ide puisinya, tapi ide itu tidak saya masukkan karena saya gak pintar nulis puisi :(.

Penyamaran Checker Face adalah guru bahasa jepang!

Lalu, maaf kalau Mukuro di chapter sebelumnya itu OOC. Tapi, penderitaan selama bertahun-tahun bisa mengubah sifat seseorang, benarkan?

Terakhir, untuk azmisama97, saya gak tau review anda itu bermaksud untuk menyindir atau tidak, tapi saya tetap berterima kasih karena ini pertama kalinya ff saya dipuji karena pendeknya.

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Undying Flame

Chapter 18 : New Game

~o~o~o~

Seharusnya ini menjadi makan pagi yang penuh kedamaian. Mukuro sudah meminta maaf dan berpindah pihak. Permintaan maaf tidak akan menyelesaikan semua masalah yang telah dibuatnya, tapi dia sudah terlanjur menjadi poin penting.

Tsuna sudah pulih total dan dia sedang duduk santai tanpa terlihat akan pingsan kapan saja. Perpecahan (nyaris) terhindari. Tidak ada lagi pertengkaran yang tidak perlu, bahkan Gokudera berhenti bersikap kasar pada Byakuran.

Pertarungan melawan Xanxus sudah selesai jadi semua orang akhirnya bisa bergabung di meja makan termasuk Ienari, Reborn, dan Lambo yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit.

Seharusnya ini menjadi makan pagi yang penuh kedamaian. Saat melihat Tsuna bangun tidur tanpa ekspresi menderita itu di wajahnya, Cielo sangat senang sampai lupa bahwa orang-orang dari dunia lain ini memiliki banyak masalah.

Misalnya, Checker Face.

Kedamaian di pagi hari itu dirusak oleh suara handphone yang berdering.

Gokudera Hayato sang Storm Arcabaleno menelpon dari markas. Cielo tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi dia tau hal buruk sedang terjadi.

Begitu Tsuna menutup telponnya, dia meminta Byakuran menyalakan televisi.

Yang muncul di layar dengan wajah percaya diri adalah Checker Face.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan pesanku pada dunia mafia," ucapnya. Tsuna dan Cielo saling bertukar pandang.

**"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"**

**"Akan kuberitau jika waktunya sudah dekat. Untuk sekarang kau hanya perlu menunggu pesan dariku."**

"Aku ingin membuat sebuah permainan yang aku yakin kalian semua akan berpartisipasi di dalamnya," Checker Face melanjutkan. "Di permainan ini kalian akan bermain Kucing dan Anjing. Tugas anjing adalah mencari kucing sedangkan tugas kucing adalah bersembunyi dan melindungi umpan. Kalian semua yang akan menjadi anjingnya. Aku sudah menyimpan umpan bagus untuk kalian."

**"Jika aku menolak ikut permainan konyolmu?"**

Cielo mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Umpannya adalah sang hacker nomer satu di dunia, Cielo."

Dan firasat buruknya benar.

**"Kau pasti ikut."**

"Sang pemenang tidak hanya akan mengetahui identitas asli Cielo, tapi aku juga akan mengabulkan satu permohonannya," Laki-laki yang berbeda spesies itu tersenyum. "Berjuanglah, para mafia."

Begitu Checker Face menyelesaikan kata-katanya, wajahnya menghilang dari layar digantikan iklan biasa.

Meski begitu, atmosfir yang dia ciptakan belum menghilang sepenuhnya. Bianchi dan Reborn sedang berbisik-bisik. Ienari terlihat kebingungan. Fuuta membeku di tempat duduknya. Lambo dan I-pin yang biasanya membuat keributan sekarang terdiam. Nana adalah satu-satunya yang tidak terganggu dengan pertunjukan kecil Checker Face.

"Ci-Tsunayoshi, bukankah seharusnya kau berangkat ke sekolah sekarang?" tanya Tsuna, memecah keheningan.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin Cielo bicarakan dengannya, tapi melihat mata Tsuna yang berapi-api membuat dia sadar bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

~o~o~o~

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Sun Arcabaleno?" tanya 'Kawahira-Sensei'. "Cepat selesaikan. Aku tidak ingin terlambat mengajar."

"Bukankah ada hal yang jauh lebih penting daripada mengajar saat ini?"

Berbeda dengan Tsuna yang siap menyemburkan apinya kapan saja, Checker Face hanya tersenyum tenang.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Tsuna menarik nafas, menenangkan pikirannya. "Pertama, aku ingin tau mengapa kau sampai melibatkan Cielo. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini."

"Cielo adalah Hacker nomer satu di dunia. Tidak ada keluarga mafia yang tidak ingin merekrutnya. Jadi kupikir anak itu adalah umpan yang bagus untuk permainan ini."

"Tapi-"

"Jangan mempertanyakan permainan ini lebih jauh lagi. Aku percaya kau memiliki pertanyaan yang lebih penting?" Checker Face memotong.

Tsuna melihat kearah kelas tempat Cielo sekarang berada. Dari bawah sini, dia bisa melihat anak itu sedang melihat keluar jendela, memperhatikan langit, tidak memedulikan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Dia menggertakkan gigi. Checker Face tidak memberi pilihan lain.

"Apakah kau benar-benar bisa mengabulkan permohonan?" tanya Tsuna akhirnya.

"Ya, apapun itu."

"Termasuk menghidupkan orang mati?"

Senyuman misterius Checker Face sekarang membentuk seringai. "Ya."

"Benarkah...?" Tsuna mencubit pipinya. Rasa sakitnya nyata. "Ini memang benar terjadi..."

"Tapi..." Nada suara Checker Face berubah serius. "Aku tidak bisa menghidupkan Arcabaleno generasi sebelumnya."

"..."

"Dan juga aku tidak akan bisa menghapus kutukan Arcabaleno," Checker Face tidak lagi tersenyum. Dia serius. "Bagaimana, Sawada Tsunayoshi? Apa kau akan ikut dalam permainan?"

Tsuna melihat tangan kecilnya. Jika kutukan ini tidak dihapus maka hidupnya akan segera berakhir. Dia akan mati sebagai Arcabaleno dan melihat Arcabaleno generasi selanjutnya terpilih tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

"Kau benar-benar tidak memberiku pilihan lain, ya?" Tsuna memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum pahit. Seorang remaja tidak bersalah harus terjebak dalam masalah orang lain dan tujuh bayi terkutuk yang sedang sekarat harus melindunginya.

Tapi, demi mereka yang sudah mengorbankan nyawanya, Tsuna siap mempertaruhkan apapun.

Ini adalah satu-satunya harapan yang mereka miliki. Harapan kecil, namun memberikan cahaya di tengah keputus-asaan. Tsuna akan menggantungkan hidupnya pada harapan kecil bercahaya itu.

~o~o~o~

Langitnya cerah sekali hari ini, Cielo membatin di dalam hatinya.

Murid yang lain sedang berbincang-bincang dan bersenda gurau membuat kelasnya sangat ramai. Ini semua karena guru baru mereka telat mengajar.

Cielo bisa menebak alasannya. Dirinya dari dunia lain pasti sedang berbicara dengan Kawahira-sensei tentang acara TV tadi sekarang.

Dan disinilah dia, duduk diam mengomentari langit, meski yang ingin dia lakukan sebenarnya adalah membantu Tsuna dan teman-temannya.

Memang benar bahwa mereka adalah Arcabaleno yang terkenal dengan julukan 'Tujuh Bayi Terkuat', tapi karena mereka Arcabaleno itulah, mereka membutuhkan bantuan.

Hidup mereka tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Cielo kembali memperhatikan langit. Menyedihkan, dia membatin.

Langit itu terlalu menyedihkan.

~o~o~o~

"Persiapannya sudah selesai. Kita bisa mulai kapan saja," ucap Byakuran. Meski situasinya sudah berubah drastis, dia masih bisa menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Berarti sudah waktunya, ya..." Gokudera bergumam tidak senang.

Byakuran mengangguk. "Ya, sudah waktunya untuk kembali ke dunia kita."

Nada suaranya yang biasa membuat Gokudera mendengus. Bukan 'kembali' yang membuatnya kesal. Dia sendiri sudah sangat merindukan markas rahasia mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Kita akan kembali. Lalu, mengadakan pertemuan Arcabaleno," ucapnya berat.

Bukan hanya Gokudera yang tidak menyukai ide ini. Alis Byakuran berkedut saat dia menyebutnya.

Tapi, Tsuna sudah membuat keputusan dan mereka tidak bisa menolaknya begitu saja.

~o~o~o~

Ada yang aneh dengan mesin itu. Dan tidak ada anggota Abel yang menyadarinya. Kecuali satu orang.

Bryce Lee menatap mesin berbentuk lingkaran yang tingginya bisa mencapai bahu orang dewasa.

Warnanya hitam, begitu sederhana, sungguh kontras dengan kekuatan yang diciptakannya.

Abel Fagmilia pikir mereka berhasil mengambil dua Flame.

Tapi, Flame yang mereka dapatkan tidak utuh. Dan sekarang Flame itu sudah menghilang sepenuhnya dari mesin ini. Flame yang tidak utuh tidak akan ada gunanya.

Tak lama lagi keluarga Abel akan menyadari semuanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Bryce?"

Mungkin bukan hanya satu orang saja yang menyadari keanehan mesin ini.

Bryce berbalik dan berhadapan dengan laki-laki berambut oranye yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakangnya.

"Tidak ada," ucapnya tenang. "Dan kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Leo?"

"Tidak ada," Leo menjawab. Ekspresi datarnya tidak berubah sedikitpun.

Dari semua anggota keluarga Abel, Leo adalah orang yang paling Bryce tidak bisa pahami. Bahkan lebih sulit dipahami dari bos mereka yang pendiam.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya apa alasanmu bergabung dengan Abel. Sebagian besar bergabung karena mereka ingin kekuatan. Aku bergabung karena tertarik dengan mesin ini."

Dia mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan mesin itu. Keingintahuannya pada mesin itulah yang membawanya kemari.

"Seseorang memintaku bergabung."

"Hanya begitu saja?"

Bryce tidak akan pernah memahami pikiran Leo. Matanya menyipit.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, William Thower?"

Seseorang melangkah kedalam ruangan. Laki-laki muda yang selalu memakai topi ungu kemanapun dia pergi tersenyum malu-malu kearahnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menguping."

Ini dia satu lagi orang yang tidak bisa dia pahami selain Leo.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Bill."

"Hmm... Tujuanku, ya..." Bill melepas topinya, menunjukkan rambut merah acak-acakan. "Sebut saja begini, ada hal-hal yang hanya bisa kudapatkan jika aku bergabung dengan Abel Fagmilia."

"Dan apa itu?"

Bill kembali memakai topinya. "Rahasia."

Leo dan Bill sangat mencurigakan. Tapi, itu tidak masalah.

Satu-satunya hal yang Bryce pedulikan sekarang adalah mesin luar biasa milik Abel. Dia kembali mengetuk mesin itu.

"Mereka bilang kau bisa menciptakan kekuatan yang luar biasa..." Dia bergumam sendiri.

Yang dibutuhkan agar mesin itu bekerja adalah Flame yang berasal dari pacifier yang terhubung.

~o~o~o~

A/N : Tell me what you think about about this new game.

Jaa nee~!


	20. Chapter 20

Pertama-tama, LutfiyaR ingin berterima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

LutfiyaR juga berharap semua pertanyaan di pikiran kalian akan terjawab nantinya. Mungkin di chapter ini atau di chapter-chapter mendatang.

Dan tentang cerita ini yang mirip dengan cerita masa depan Milifiore Byakuran, maaf saja kalau memang mirip. Saya melompati bagian masa depan dan langsung melihat pertarungan Shimon. Jadi, saya sama sekali tidak tau. Maaf, ya.

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Undying Flame

Chapter 20 : Reunion

~o~o~o~

Cielo memakan sarapannya tanpa semangat. Rumah menjadi lebih sepi karena Tsuna dan Byakuran pergi ke dunia asal mereka bersama Mukuro. Tsuna bilang bahwa mereka akan mendiskusikan masalah ini dengan Arcabaleno lainnya. Dia melirik kearah bayi di sebelahnya.

"Hei, Reborn."

"Apa?"

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang bagus di internet. Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi-"

"Katakan saja, Dame-Tsuna."

Cielo terdiam sebentar. Dia harus memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati.

"Apa kau tau tentang bayi Arcabaleno?"

Tubuh Reborn membeku. Ienari yang sejak tadi mengabaikan mereka sekarang memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Mereka adalah bayi terkutuk," jawabnya singkat.

"Apakah..." Cielo menelan ludah. "Apakah tidak ada cara untuk menghapus kutukan itu?"

"Tidak ada."

Jawaban itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Reborn dengan sangat cepat.

Cielo menusuk-nusuk makanannya. Tiba-tiba saja, nafsu makannya hilang.

Untuk terakhir kalinya dia bertanya, "Apakah itu memang takdir Arcabaleno?"

Reborn tidak menjawab.

~o~o~o~

Tsuna melihat keluar jendela. Langit di dunia ini tidak ada bedanya dengan langit di dunia lain. Ini membuatnya sulit untuk percaya bahwa dia telah kembali.

"Tsu-kun."

Meski begitu, dia benar-benar sudah kembali, benarkan?

"Aku pulang, Kyoko," Tsuna tersenyum.

Seorang gadis berambut oranye membalas senyumannya. Pipi gadis itu basah oleh air mata.

"Ya, selamat datang kembali, Tsu-kun."

Kata-kata itu bergema di telinganya seakan untuk mengingatkan bahwa disinilah dunianya. Dunia yang begitu kejam dan penuh penderitaan.

~o~o~o~

Perutnya bergejolak membuat Mukuro ingin muntah. Ketegagangan yang sudah tidak lama dia rasakan menahan tubuhnya hingga dia tidak bisa bergerak.

Ini selalu membuatnya merasa tidak berguna.

Setiap dia memiliki perasaan ini, kakinya dengan cepat berbalik, lalu dia akan berlari pergi seakan tidak pernah ada yang terjadi.

Perasaan yang sedang menenggelamkannya ini adalah...

"Mukuro...sama...?"

...perasaan bersalah.

Mukuro menarik nafas, menenangkan diri.

**"Kenapa kau tidak mendiskusikannya dengan Chrome?"**

Karena dia terlalu takut untuk menghadapinya.

"Maafkan aku, Chrome."

Chrome Dokuro, gadis yang telah dia hancurkan hidupnya, terlihat sangat shock. "Apa maksudmu, Mukuro-sama?"

"Karena aku, kau-"

Seseorang memeluknya. Tubuh Mukuro membeku saat menyadari bahwa orang yang sudah memeluknya adalah Chrome.

"Akulah yang salah! Aku tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungimu! Aku benar-benar tidak berguna!"

Baru saat itulah Mukuro menyadari bahwa selama ini, bukan hanya dia saja yang ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba saja, semua terasa sangat jelas.

Mukuro tertawa pahit. Dia memeluk gadis yang menangis di pangkuannya.

Perasaan bersalah yang seharusnya sudah menenggelamkan hatinya telah menghilang.

~o~o~o~

"Kurasa mengintip orang lain bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk dilakukan, Gokudera."

Yamamoto entah muncul darimana, mengagetkan Gokudera hingga membuatnya nyaris melompat terkejut. Dia menatap tajam bayi berambut raven yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Diamlah, Baseball-freak!" ucapnya sepelan mungkin. Dia menarik Yamamoto menjauh dari koridor dimana Mukuro dan Chrome sedang berbicara sekarang.

Yamamoto menoleh kearah pasangan Mist Guardian itu. Ekspresinya datar. "Jadi, mereka berdua akhirnya berniat menyelesaikannya, ya..."

"Kurasa begitu." Gokudera menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka sudah berada cukup jauh dari koridor tadi.

Yamamoto duduk di lantai dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. "Padahal Mukuro tidak pernah bisa melakukannya sebelumnya. Apa yang membuat kali ini berbeda?"

"Yamamoto," Gokudera duduk di sebelah Yamamoto. Dia memeluk kakinya. "Juudaime bilang waktu kita akan segera berakhir."

Kata-kata itu menjadi peringatan bagi Mukuro. Meskipun, hidup mereka selama ini sungguh menyakitkan, tak satupun dari mereka, para Arcabaleno, yang ingin meninggalkan dunia ini dengan penyesalan.

Mukuro takut bahwa Chrome membencinya. Ketakutan yang timbul dari perasaan bersalah itu membutakannya hingga dia tidak bisa melihat bahwa Chrome juga tersiksa oleh perasaan yang sama.

Tapi, dia tau bahwa hubungan mereka tidak bisa seperti ini untuk selamanya. Karena itulah Tsuna memberinya peringatan.

Gokudera tidak perlu susah payah menjelaskan hal ini pada Yamamoto.

"Begitu, ya," Bayi berambut raven itu hanya bergumam singkat.

~o~o~o~

Cielo bersandar pada dinding. Dia melemparkan minuman pada laki-laki berambut perak yang menangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Jadi, dirimu dari dunia lain memintamu untuk menjagaku?" ucapnya memulai pembicaraan sambil membuka botol minumannya sendiri.

"Ya," ucap Gokudera. Kewaspadaan di matanya membuat Cielo tersenyum masam.

"Tenang saja. Tsuna memberitauku bahwa para mafia itu tidak akan langsung datang kemari. Ada banyak hal yang perlu disiapkan untuk permainan ini. Dia pergi ke dunianya juga untuk melakukan hal yang sama."

Lagipula, identitasnya tidak akan semudah itu terungkap. Cielo meneguk minumannya sampai habis, lalu meremukkan botolnya.

"Aku adalah hacker nomer satu di dunia. Mafia-mafia itu tidak akan bisa menangkapku."

Cielo akan memastikan hal itu. Kemenangan ini adalah satu-satunya harapan Tsuna dan dia tidak ingin harapan itu musnah seperti harapan kosong lainnya.

~o~o~o~

Suara piano yang menenangkan hati memasuki telinganya.

"Gokudera, handphonemu berbunyi. Apa itu artinya...?"

Yamamoto dan Gokudera bertukar pandang.

Seperti yang dia duga, orang yang memanggilnya adalah Tsuna. Dan seperti yang sudah mereka berdua duga, alasan dia dipanggil adalah untuk pertemuan Arcabaleno selanjutnya.

~o~o~o~

"Ini..." Irie Shouchi menatap kertas diatas meja. Dia melirik kearah Byakuran yang duduk di jendela dan memperhatikan langit.

"Berapa menurutmu kemungkinan keberhasilan rencana ini?" Bayi berambut putih itu bertanya tanpa melihat kearahnya.

"Aku tidak tau," jawabnya jujur. "Tapi, meskipun aku bilang kemungkinannya sangat kecil, pun, kalian akan tetap melanjutkan rencana ini, kan?"

Byakuran tersenyum. Senyuman cerianya yang biasa itu sudah cukup sebagai jawaban. Dia berjalan keluar ruangan. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Shou-chan."

"Sudah mau pergi?" Mata Irie berkedut saat menyadari bahwa suaranya terdengar memelas. Ekspresinya mungkin sama menyedihkannya.

Apa boleh buat, kan? Ini mungkin saja menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka. Ini mungkin saja menjadi saat-saat terakhir dia melihat senyuman Byakuran.

"Selamat tinggal."

Ruangan itu menjadi sepi. Irie mengerling kertas yang Byakuran berikan kepadanya. Rencana ini harus dijalankan, tak peduli apakah mereka berhasil atau tidak.

Karena, seperti apapun akhir dari tragedi ini, tujuh bayi terkutuk itu tidak akan bisa diselamatkan.

~o~o~o~

Squalo mengangkat satu alisnya, menatap Xanxus menggenggam telpon di tangannya begitu keras sampai hancur.

"Tadi itu bocah Vongola, ya?"

"Begitu bangun dari rumah sakit, dia memerintahkanku untuk datang ke markas rahasia Vongola. Ada apa dengan sikapnya itu?"

Xanxus mungkin terlihat sangat marah, tapi Squalo bisa melihat bahwa bosnya itu merasa lega.

"VOOOIIII! Kalau begitu pergilah! Aku akan menjaga markas!"

Dan Squalo juga bisa melihat bahwa waktu para Arcabaleno sudah tidak lama lagi. Meski Xanxus berusaha menyembunyikannya, dia bisa menyadari tenaganya yang melemah dan responnya yang lebih lambat.

"Pastikan markas rahasia Varia masih utuh saat aku kembali."

"Tentu saja."

Setelah kematian Mammon, Levi, Fran, Lussuria, dan Belphegor, hanya Squalo yang bisa melakukannya. Dan Squalo hanya bisa berharap dia tidak menjadi satu-satunya.

~o~o~o~

A/N : Ngomong-ngomong ada bagian yang harus diralat di chapter sebelumnya. Masa cuma saya saja yang nyadar? Yang jelas kalau ada kesalahan, mohon maaf sebesar-sebesarnya.

Jaa nee~!


	21. Chapter 21

Pertama-tama, terima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow!

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Undying Flame

Chapter 21 : Game Start!

~o~o~o~

Cielo meneguk minuman kalengnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat berbeda beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekarang kau seperti menjadi..." Gadis berambut oranye itu terdiam sebentar. "Dirimu yang dulu."

Tidak heran Kyoko berkata seperti itu.

Masalahnya, orang yang mereka pikir sebagai Sawada Tsunayoshi selama ini bukanlah dirinya, melainkan dirinya di dunia lain.

"Aku sangat khawatir."

"..."

"Kau koma, lalu menjadi orang yang berbeda."

"..."

"Tapi, sekarang kau sudah kembali menjadi seperti biasa."

"..."

"Berarti aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi, kan?"

"..."

Cielo masih meneguk minuman kalengnya. Matanya memperhatikan burung-burung di langit tanpa sekalipun menatap gadis yang berjalan disampingnya.

Mereka terus seperti itu selama beberapa menit. Kyoko terus berbicara sementara Cielo mengabaikannya.

Tangan Cielo menggenggam keras kaleng minumannya yang sudah kosong.

Ketika mereka akhirnya berpisah di tengah jalan, Cielo melemparkan kaleng minumannya dengan tenaga yang berlebihan ke tempat sampah.

Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

**"Tsu-kun, Na-kun!"**

Kenapa gadis naif itu tidak pernah berubah?

Mereka bertiga sudah tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi. Tawa yang dulu mereka bagi bersama sudah menghilang.

"Bukankah Kyoko adalah gadis yang baik?"

Suara yang tidak asing membuat Cielo tersentak dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Tsuna?"

Kepala Tsuna tertutupi oleh tudung jaket dan topi, tapi Cielo tidak akan pernah salah mengenali suara yang ramah dan baik hati itu.

"Hai, Cielo."

Cielo mengucek matanya. Tsuna tidak menghilang seperti yang dia kira. "Tapi, ini baru dua hari sejak kau pergi..."

Tsuna menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Yah, kami tidak punya banyak waktu, benarkan?"

Tidak punya banyak waktu.

Tidak punya banyak waktu.

Tidak punya banyak waktu.

Cielo menggelengkan kepala, menghapus pikiran negatif dari otaknya.

"Jadi, bagaimana pertemuannya?" tanyanya, mengubah topik pembicaraan. Tapi, dilihat dari tubuh Tsuna yang mematung, dia telah memilih langkah yang salah.

~o~o~o~

"Ini rencananya...?"

Yamamoto duduk dan meletakkan sepiring sushi di depan I-pin yang terlihat shock di seberangnya.

"Ya, jangan khawatir, kami sudah menghitung semua kemungkinan yang ada."

"Kenapa aku tidak diperbolehkan ikut misi ini?" I-pin bertanya dengan nada terkhianati.

"Kau ikut, hanya sebagai bala bantuan dan menjaga markas."

"Aku ingin bertarung! Aku ingin ikut denganmu menerobos markas musuh!"

Mata I-pin bersinar. Cahaya yang menyelimuti matanya, tidak salah lagi, adalah kebencian. Itu membuat Yamamoto sedih.

Gadis kecil itu terlalu banyak melihat hal buruk.

Begitupun mereka semua. Tapi, kali ini ada jalan untuk mengakhirinya.

"Jangan berpikir untuk membalas dendam, I-pin. Berpikirlah untuk mengambil kembali hal yang telah hilang."

I-pin terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu, namun menutup mulutnya. Beberapa menit yang dilalui dengan keheningan kemudian, dia kembali membuka mulut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa seluruh tubuhmu ditutupi perban, Yamamoto-san? Apa salah satu anggota Abel menyerang lagi?"

Pertanyaan itu sama sekali tidak diduga Yamamoto sampai dia nyaris tersedak tehnya.

"Um... Ini..." Yamamoto tertawa kecil, tanpa sadar memegang luka di kepalanya. "Sebenarnya ada masalah kecil saat pertemuan Arcabaleno kemarin."

Jika Gokudera disini, dia akan langsung berteriak kepadanya, mengatakan bahwa ini sama sekali bukan 'masalah kecil'.

~o~o~o~

"Awalnya semuanya masih baik-baik saja," Senyuman Tsuna semakin terkesan terpaksa setiap detiknya.

"Tiba-tiba Xanxus berkata bahwa dia ingin pergi ke dunia ini, tapi aku tidak mengijinkannya jadi dia mengamuk. Hibari mengambil kesempatan ini untuk bertarung. Yamamoto hanya ingin menghentikan pertengkaran dan Gokudera hanya ingin melindungiku. Sebelum aku menyadarinya, mereka semua sudah tidak bisa dihentikan. Mukuro menghilang dan Byakuran senyum-senyum seperti orang idiot. Pada akhirnya, aku tidak punya pilihan selain membekukan mereka semua."

Cielo memberi Tsuna tatapan datar. "Bukankah hal yang sama juga terjadi pada pertemuan sebelumnya?"

Tsuna hanya tertawa canggung.

Mudah sekali untuk lupa bahwa bayi yang sekarang berbicara dengannya ini bukanlah manusia normal.

Manusia normal tidak akan bisa membekukan orang.

"Yang akan menjagamu adalah aku, Gokudera, dan Byakuran. Kupikir jika banyak anggota Vongola yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba, Abel akan merasa curiga," ucap Tsuna, jelas-jelas ingin mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Ah, tidak," Cielo memalingkan mukanya.

Beberapa detik yang lalu, bukan Tsuna yang Cielo lihat berjalan di sebelahnya dan berbincang-bincang akrab. Beberapa detik yang lalu, dia melihat Reborn.

Berjalan bersama Tsuna seperti ini mengingatkan Cielo pada memori yang pernah dilihatnya dimana Tsuna dalam tubuh remajanya dan seorang bayi berjas hitam berjalan beriringan seperti seorang murid dan guru yang sesungguhnya.

Pasti karena memori itu, dia melihat bayangan Reborn.

"Tsuna..." Cielo menggigit bibir. "Bagaimana... bagaimana dengan... kutukanmu...?"

Tubuh Tsuna membeku. Mereka berdua berhenti berjalan dan menatap mata satu sama lain.

Cielo tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya, tapi mata Tsuna mengingatkannya pada burung kecil yang jatuh dari sangkarnya dan berusaha mencari jalan pulang.

Begitu kecil dan tak berdaya. Itulah Sawada Tsunayoshi, dirinya dari dunia lain, yang sebenarnya.

"Kau tau, melihat Kyoko muda membuatku teringat pada masa lalu," ucap Tsuna, memutus lamunannya.

Cielo mendengarkan setiap katanya dengan cermat.

"Pernyataan cintaku padanya waktu itu adalah Dying Will pertamaku. Sejak saat itu, hari-hariku seperti neraka. Tapi itu semua sangat menyenangkan. Aku tidak ingin hari-hari itu berakhir, jadi aku berusaha menghapus kutukan Reborn," Tsuna tersenyum pahit. "Tapi, itu adalah kesalahan terbesarku. Aku malah menempatkan kutukan itu pada diriku sendiri dan teman-temanku, lalu membiarkan Reborn dan yang lain menjadi Vindice. Lima tahun setelah itu..."

Tsuna kembali berjalan. Cielo dengan ragu mengikuti di belakangnya. Dia tidak yakin sanggup melihat ekspresinya saat ini.

"Abel menyerang saat pertemuan pertama Arcabaleno. Reborn yang saat itu menemani di sisiku menjadi korban. Bahkan meskipun dia bertahan hidup dari serangan itu, dia tetap akan mati pada akhirnya. Karena Abel membunuh Bermuda. Tanpa Bermuda, api malam tidak akan berfungsi dan semua Vindice menghilang. Korban Abel terus-menerus berjatuhan setelah itu."

"Tsuna-san..."

"Karena itulah, Cielo, dalam permainan konyol Checker Face ini, kita harus menang."

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau terus menjadi Arcabaleno?"

Tsuna tersenyum kearahnya. "Aku sudah menerimanya. Sejak awal memang tidak ada cara untuk melepas kutukan."

Senyuman itu hanya membuat darah Cielo semakin mendidih.

"Pasti ada cara!"

Tsuna berhenti dan berbalik menatapnya. "Jika kau mencoba mengubah takdir Arcabaleno kau hanya akan terperosok semakin dalam, Cielo."

Itu adalah sebuah peringatan. Tsuna sedang memperingatkannya.

"Aku-"

"VOOIIIIII!"

Sebuah teriakan memotong kata-katanya. Cielo menoleh terkejut pada laki-laki berambut putih yang tiba-tiba berteriak. Dia mengenali laki-laki itu.

Meski Cielo tidak melihat ingatan Tsuna, dia bisa mengenali laki-laki itu dari seragam dan pedang yang dia kenakan.

"Pangeran bodoh! Akan kucincang kau jika aku menemukanmu!"

Squalo dari kelompok Varia berjalan melewati Cielo tanpa meliriknya sekalipun.

"Apa yang Varia lakukan disini...?" Dia berbisik tidak percaya.

"Untuk mencarimu, tentu saja," Tsuna menjawab tenang.

Cielo menatap Tsuna yang sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut. "Mereka mengetahui tempat tinggalku! Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Tsuna?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah memperhitungkan kemungkinan ini," Tsuna tersenyum dan mengedipkan satu mata. "Musuh sudah siap, Cielo. Begitu juga kita. Permainan ini sudah dimulai."

~o~o~o~

Mukuro berjalan di koridor yang gelap. Dia tidak suka tempat ini. Terlalu banyak ingatan yang tidak menyenangkan.

Tempat ini adalah awal semuanya bermula.

Mukuro memasuki ruangan di akhir koridor. Ada seorang wanita di ruangan itu, begitu elegan dan cantik.

"Mist Arcabaleno."

"Milia-sama."

Sang pemimpin Abel hanya duduk di kursinya yang lebih cocok disebut singgasana. Mukuro juga tidak melakukan apapun selain berdiri di depannya. Mereka berdua tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan kelemahan di depan yang lain.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya wanita itu, memulai percakapan.

"Apakah itu penting, Milia-sama?" Seperti biasa, menyebut nama wanita di depannya itu selalu membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Kudengar Arcabaleno mengadakan pertemuan. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan ini pada kami?"

"Aku melakukan itu untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak informasi. Kelihatannya Tsunayoshi-kun ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting."

"Lalu, apa kau mendapatkan informasi berharga?"

"Ya, Vongola berencana merebut markas ini, Milia-sama."

Merebut bukanlah kata yang tepat. Sejak awal, markas ini adalah milik Vongola. Abel-lah yang mencurinya dari mereka.

Mata Milia langsung berkilat. "Oh? Kapan?"

"Hal itu akan kami diskusikan di pertemuan Arcabaleno selanjutnya."

"Kapan pertemuan Arcabaleno selanjutnya?"

"Minggu depan."

"Abel akan menyerang mereka saat itu. Kita tidak boleh berikan mereka kesempatan untuk melawan."

Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Tanpa menunjukkan emosinya, Mukuro mengangguk.

"Kau boleh pergi, Mist Arcabaleno."

Mukuro membungkuk hormat sebelum berbalik pergi.

**"Hey, Mukuro, maukah kau mendengarkan sebuah cerita?"**

Tepat satu langkah di depan pintu, kaki Mukuro berhenti. Dia menolehkan kepala tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Milia-sama, kau terlihat tidak sehat."

**"Ini adalah kisah hidup seorang anak kecil yang berusaha keras melawan takdir yang mengikat hidup keluarganya."**

"Meski kau berusaha menyembunyikannya, hilangnya Milo Abel memberikan dampak besar bagimu, ya?"

Milia langsung bereaksi. Begitu nama Milo Abel disebut, ketenangan yang membuatnya terlihat kuat dan berwibawa langsung menghilang. Matanya melebar, tangannya mengepal erat, dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

Tidak ada lagi Milia-sama yang elegan.

Tapi, itu semua hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak peduli jika Milo menghilang. Abel sudah tidak membutuhkannya."

Dia sudah kembali ke dirinya yang biasa. Meski begitu, selama sepersekian detik tadi, dia sudah menunjukkan kelemahannya.

**"Kenapa kau menceritakan ini padaku, Tsunayoshi?"**

**"Aku hanya ingin membagi sebuah cerita. Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya pada cerita itu-"**

Mukuro membanting pintu di belakangnya. Senyuman penuh arti dari laki-laki berambut coklat itu masih terbayang di kepalanya.

Reaksi Milia sudah menjamin kebenaran kisah yang dia ceritakan.

**"-terserah padamu."**

Sekarang, apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya?

~o~o~o~

A/N : Tell me what you think, guys! Apa terlalu cepat? Kurang memuaskan? Perlu lebih banyak misteri?

Jaa nee~!


	22. Chapter 22

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Undying Flame

Chapter 22 : The Guiding Star

~o~o~o~

"Hm... Jadi, Reborn dan saudaramu sudah pergi ke sekolah lebih dulu, ya?" tanya Tsuna. Dia duduk di pundak Cielo seperti yang sering Reborn lakukan padanya dulu.

"Ya, kurasa mereka mengganggap serius permainan Checker Face," jawab Cielo. Tsuna bisa mendengar dari nada suaranya bahwa hacker itu sedang tegang sekarang. "Aku sempat menguping pembicaraan Reborn. Para Arcabaleno akan kesini. Selain itu..." Dia menunduk. "Kelihatannya mereka mendapat mimpi yang sama tentang Checker Face."

"Aku tidak terkejut."

Tsuna sudah menduga hal ini. Dengan hyper intuisinya, otak pintar Gokudera, dan taktik Byakuran, mereka sudah memperhitungkan semuanya.

"Hey, Tsuna, apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa? Bukankah itu membuatmu sulit mengawasiku?" Cielo bertanya ragu.

"Memang benar, tapi kau harus melihatnya dari berbagai sudut. Jika kau salah ambil langkah, anjing-anjing itu akan mencium keberadaanmu," Tsuna melompat turun.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di sekolah. Dia bisa melihat Ienari dan teman-temannya berdiskusi serius dibawah pohon tak jauh dari mereka. Mata Reborn langsung memperhatikannya saat dia menginjakkan kaki di gerbang sekolah.

Seekor anjing sudah mengendus aroma mereka, rupanya.

"Hey," Tsuna menarik celana Cielo. Dirinya dari dunia lain itu duduk berjongkok sehingga kepala mereka sejajar. Dia berbisik di telinganya. "Berhati-hatilah. Tempat ini sudah menjadi medan perang."

Cielo membuka mulut, terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun menutupnya lagi. Dia berjalan ke sekolah dengan ekspresi gelisah. Tsuna nyaris tidak mendengar bisikan selamat tinggalnya yang diucapkan dengan setengah hati.

Sikapnya terus seperti itu sejak pembicaraan mereka kemarin. Tsuna tau alasannya. Dan dia juga tau apa yang sebenarnya Cielo pikirkan sebelum bocah itu mengatakannya.

~o~o~o~

Meski sudah lama tidak melihatnya, Byakuran masih mengingat senyuman gadis kecil itu dengan sangat jelas.

"Hm? Bagaimana tubuhmu bisa terluka seperti itu?"

Byakuran tidak perlu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang telah berbicara kepadanya.

"Para Arcabaleno bertengkar dan Tsunayoshi-kun berpikir bahwa menghentikan pertengkaran dengan esnya adalah ide bagus. Tentu saja, jika dia tidak bisa menghentikan hal kecil seperti itu, kau tidak akan pernah memilihnya menjadi Sun Arcabaleno, benarkan, Checker Face? Ataukah harus kupanggil kau Kawahira?"

Kawahira duduk di sebelahnya, mengabaikan nada menghina dalam suaranya yang dibuat ceria.

"Ini adalah saat-saat yang sudah ditakdirkan keturunan Sepira," ucapnya serius. "Menurutmu kita akan sampai pada takdir yang dia harapkan?"

"Siapa yang tau?" Byakuran tersenyum menatap langit. Melihat langit ini mengingatkannya pada kebaikan Sawada Tsunayoshi dan ketulusan Yuni. Langit menerima semuanya seperti takdir yang terus bergulir. Apa yang berada pada ujung cakrawala itu, tidak ada orang yang mengetahuinya.

Yuni juga mengerti hal ini.

**"Aku melihat berbagai takdir kita di masa depan, Byakuran," Gadis itu menatap langit malam berbintang dengan mata polosnya. "Tapi, itu semua hanyalah kemungkinan."**

**Yuni tersenyum kearahnya. "Maukah kau menjadi bintang yang akan mengarahkan takdir ke tempat yang kuinginkan?"**

**Byakuran mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. "Tempat seperti apa yang kau inginkan, Yuni-chan?"**

**"Sebuah tempat dimana kita semua bisa tertawa bersama."**

"Kita sudah mengarahkannya. Sisanya kita serahkan pada Tsunayoshi-kun dan anak itu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita gagal? Bagaimana kalau impian keturunan Sepira tidak tercapai?" Kawahira yang biasanya begitu tenang kini terlihat gelisah dan takut. Itu adalah jenis ekspresi yang tidak akan dia tunjukkan di depan sembarang orang.

Byakuran memejamkan mata. Bayangan senyuman gadis itu menjadi lebih jelas di kepalanya.

**"Tapi, yang lebih penting lagi, aku ingin kau membiarkan takdir mengikutimu dan melihat impian seorang laki-laki yang kesepian."**

Dengan kata lain, Yuni ingin Byakuran memilih. Dia ingin Tsuna memilih.

"Apa kau tau apa yang sebenarnya aku dan Yuni-chan inginkan, Kawahira?" Dia tidak menunggu jawaban. "Menghapus semua beban Sawada Tsunayoshi. Jadi, meskipun kita gagal mencapai [True Ending], jika Tsunayoshi-kun tidak menyesali apapun maka aku sudah merasa puas dengan semua ini."

"Meski itu artinya kau harus mati?"

"Meski itu artinya aku harus mati."

Kawahira menatap matanya dengan ekspresi sedih. Byakuran membalas tatapannya sengit. Mereka berdua terus seperti itu selama beberapa menit sampai suara ledakan membuat kepala mereka menoleh.

Suara ledakan itu menjadi lebih banyak dan lebih keras.

"Sudah dimulai, ya..." Byakuran bergumam.

"Rencana kita sudah mencapai tahap akhir," ucap Kawahira. Suaranya sudah tidak terdengar gelisah atau ketakutan. Dia telah kembali menjadi Checker Face yang Byakuran kenal.

"Ya," dia hanya bisa membalas singkat.

~o~o~o~

"Bagaimana keadaan disana, Juudaime?" tanya Gokudera pada Tsuna melalui handphonenya. Dia melompat ke batang pohon yang lebih tinggi saat melihat batu besar terbang kearahnya.

"Untungnya, Reborn tidak disini jadi sama sekali tidak ada masalah. Bagaimana denganmu, Gokudera? Aku bisa mendengar suara ledakan dari sini."

Gokudera melompat ke pohon lainnya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Juudaime."

Dibandingkan dengan keamanan dirinya, tempat penginapan yang dia awasi sekarang itu berada pada situasi yang lebih buruk.

Gokudera bisa melihatnya dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Dia tidak bisa melihat semuanya, tapi dia tau bahwa para mafia sedang bertempur di dalam tempat penginapan besar itu.

Dari jendela, ditunjukkan bahwa Varia sudah memukul mundur musuh-musuhnya dengan membentuk aliansi bersama Cervello dan CDEF.

Sekali-kali dia bisa melihat Basil menyerang lawannya dengan cepat atau gadis-gadis berambut merah muda mengalahkan semua yang menghalangi jalannya.

Gokudera bergidik saat melihat salah satu ruangan mengeluarkan cahaya yang dia kenal. Ruangan itu tidak hancur, tapi orang-orang yang berada dalam sana tidak beruntung. Kekuatan Xanxus mengerikan seperti biasa (meski dia tidak akan pernah mengakuinya).

Jika pertempuran ini terus berlanjut, tempat penginapan itu tidak akan bertahan lama.

Pertanyaannya sekarang, bagaimana bisa semua mafia itu menginap di satu tempat yang sama? Ini bukanlah kebetulan. Seseorang merencanakan semua ini.

Apapun itu, Gokudera tidak menyukainya. Dia punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

~o~o~o~

Sekali lagi, Cielo menemukan dirinya duduk di kelas, tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menatap langit. Ini membuatnya frustasi.

Rasa frustasinya bertambah dua kali lipat setiap mengingat pembicaraan kemarin.

Tidakkah kau sadar apa yang telah kau katakan, Tsuna? Tidakkah kau mengerti?

Cielo menutup matanya.

Tsuna berdiri di depannya, mata coklatnya menatapnya lurus.

**"Jika kau mencoba mengubah takdir Arcabaleno kau hanya akan terperosok semakin dalam, Cielo."**

Bayangan Tsuna berubah menjadi Reborn yang menatapnya dengan mata hitamnya yang kosong.

**"Jangan terlalu memaksa, Tsuna. Kau tidak perlu mati demi kami, para Arcabaleno."**

Setiap dia memejamkan mata, Cielo akan melihat mereka berdua dalam pikirannya, mengatakan hal yang sama lagi dan lagi.

Cielo mengacak rambutnya depresi. Jauh di dalam hatinya, dia tau bahwa apa yang mereka berdua katakan itu benar. Reborn tidak ingin Tsuna terluka demi dirinya dan Tsuna tidak ingin mengulangi tragedi yang sama.

Tapi, Tsuna tidak tau bahwa Cielo tidak takut pada tragedi.

Cielo kembali menatap langit, sepenuhnya menyadari bahwa Tsuna berada di suatu tempat sedang mengawasinya dengan mata coklatnya yang selalu menyimpan penderitaan.

~o~o~o~

A/N : Apa chapter yang ini sudah cukup memuaskan?


	23. Chapter 23

Pertama-tama, terima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow!

Maaf, kalau updatenya lama. Saya sibuk belakangan ini. Jangan khawatir, fanfic ini masih lanjut, kok.

Mudah-mudahan pertanyaan kalian bisa terjawab nantinya.

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Undying Flame

Chapter 23 : Hidden

~o~o~o~

Verde mengutak-atik komputernya. Dengan sedikit tambahan disana-sini, komputer itu bisa melacak apa yang dia inginkan.

Checker Face muncul di mimpinya, di mimpi mereka semua, dan mengatakan bahwa kutukan Arcabaleno tidak akan terhapus meskipun mereka mengikuti permainan ini.

Satu-satunya yang menjadi panik mendengar berita itu adalah Skull. Fon menerimanya dengan tenang, Mammon tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, Reborn terdiam, ekspresi Colonello tidak berubah, dan Aria hanya tersenyum seakan sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak lama.

Sejak awal, Verde sudah tau tidak ada yang bisa membebaskan kutukan Arcabaleno. Tidak, yang dia cari adalah ilmu pengetahuan. Hal itu tidak pernah berubah.

Karena itulah dia menolak untuk mengikuti pertemuan Arcabaleno dan memilih menyelesaikan apa yang sudah dimulainya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Verde akan melakukan apapun untuk ilmu pengetahuan. Bahkan jika itu artinya melakukan percobaan-percobaan pada orang tak bersalah.

Seperti sebuah percobaan yang dia lakukan pada Cielo dulu sekali, meskipun hacker misterius itu sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

Hanya perlu beberapa langkah lagi sampai dia tiba di tujuan tanpa ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Sekarang, apa yang akan kalian lakukan, kucing-kucing kecil?

~o~o~o~

"Di tempat-tempat ini," Gokudera menunjuk tempat-tempat di peta Namimori yang sudah dia tandai dengan lingkaran merah. "Adalah tempat mafia bertarung. Mereka terus-menerus bertarung di tempat yang sama."

"Hm..." Bosnya menopang dagu. "Kira-kira apa persamaan tempat-tempat ini?"

"Kupikir ini ada hubungannya dengan Cielo jadi aku memintanya untuk menyelidiki hal ini."

"Aku akan menyelidikinya juga. Sudah kau temukan pelakunya?"

"Aku hampir bisa mengkonfirmasi identitasnya, Juudaime."

"Kerja bagus, Gokudera."

Tsuna tersenyum bangga. Gokudera melipat-lipat peta, tidak membalas senyumannya.

"Gokudera?"

"Juudaime, apa kau yakin kita benar-benar bisa melakukannya? Apa kau yakin kita tidak akan melakukan kegagalan? Bagaimana kau-"

Gokudera menarik nafas, menenangkan diri.

"Kau ingin bertanya bagaimana aku bisa tetap tenang?"

"Tidak," Gokudera menjawab datar. "Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana kau bisa **terlihat** tetap tenang."

Bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan.

Tidak apa-apa untuk menunjukkan kelemahan, Gokudera membatin pahit. Karena kau tidak pernah sendirian.

Suara titik air menginterupsi keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hujan..." Tsuna melihat keluar jendela. "Tiba-tiba hujan di cuaca seperti ini benar-benar tidak biasa."

Gokudera menghela nafas. Selama bertahun-tahun dia tidak pernah bisa mengatakannya. Hal itu tidak berubah sampai sekarang.

Tsuna melompat turun dari kursinya. "Aku harus pergi, Gokudera. Tidak ada yang menjaga Cielo sekarang. Byakuran juga menghilang entah kemana. Jika ada sesuatu yang kau temukan segera hubungi aku."

Setelah pintu mengayun tertutup, Gokudera sekali lagi sendirian di rumah tua itu. Dari jendela dia bisa melihat bosnya berjalan pergi, tidak memedulikan jaket hitamnya basah kuyup terkena air hujan.

Dia selalu membawa topeng itu bersamanya. Topeng yang membuatnya terlihat seperti bos yang tenang dan berwibawa meskipun didalamnya dia hanyalah anak kecil yang kesepian.

Gokudera mengambil pistolnya. Tsuna bukan satu-satunya orang yang sedang berjuang. Dia tidak pernah sendirian.

~o~o~o~

Ienari menaiki tangga dengan menggerutu. Nana memintanya untuk memanggil Tsuna kebawah karena sejak tadi dia terus mengunci diri di kamar.

"Mungkin kau bisa membujuknya untuk turun dan makan malam bersama," ucap Nana dengan kekhawatiran tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Ienari sendiri sama sekali tidak peduli. Lagipula, sebelum bagun dari koma, Tsuna tidak pernah makan bersama dengan mereka. Siapa yang sudi makan satu meja dengan seorang Dame-Tsuna?

Yang jelas orang itu bukanlah Ienari, dan dia yakin ibunya berpikiran seperti itu juga sebelum semuanya menjadi begitu... aneh.

Ienari memasuki kamar kakaknya tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna-"

Langkahnya terhenti.

Ruangannya sungguh berantakan. Padahal terakhir kali dia kesini, tempat ini sangat rapi dan bersih.

Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut.

Tsuna duduk diatas kasurnya, memeluk kakinya sendiri, dan terus-menerus melihat keluar jendela. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Entah kenapa melihat ini membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman.

"Tsuna...?"

Tsuna masih tidak bergerak. Perasaan tidak nyaman itu berubah menjadi kegelisahan.

Ienari maju satu langkah, berniat mengguncang tubuhnya, sebelum sesuatu diatas meja belajar menarik perhatiannya.

Ada sebuah peta Namimori disana. Beberapa tempat ditandai dengan lingkaran merah.

Tempat-tempat itu memiliki sebuah persamaan yang langsung Ienari sadari dari detik pertama dia melihat peta itu.

"Bukankah...?" Ienari menggerakkan kepalanya perlahan pada sosok tak bergerak diatas tempat tidur. "Bukankah ini tempat-tempat kau jatuh koma dulu?"

Pertanyaan itu mendapat respon. Tsuna akhirnya melihat kearahnya. Ekspresi di wajahnya mengubah kegelisahan menjadi rasa panik.

Ada sesuatu yang salah disini. Ekspresi Tsuna penuh dengan emosi dan emosi pertama yang Ienari kenali adalah keputusasaan. Banyak sekali keputusasaan.

"Apa kau khawatir kau akan jatuh koma lagi?"

Khawatir mungkin bukan kata yang tepat. Ada ketakutan di wajahnya sama jelasnya dengan semua keputusasaan itu. Tsuna sedang ketakutan dan ketakutan itu membuatnya putus asa.

Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya dia takutkan?

Tsuna kembali melihat keluar jendela, menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Selama dia memilih untuk menutup mulut, Ienari tidak akan mengetahui apa-apa.

"Tsuna, kau sudah koma sebelumnya," Ienari berhenti sebentar. Bahkan di telinganya, kata-kata itu terdengar seperti yang biasa diucapkan orang-orang brengsek tidak tau diri. "Tidak masalah untuk jatuh koma lagi, kan?"

Bagian terparah dari kata-katanya adalah semua yang dia katakan itu benar.

Tsuna sudah koma lima kali sebelumnya dan dia masih menjalani kehidupan normal seperti anak-anak lainnya.

Ekspresi penuh emosi itu kembali.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, Nari."

Tsuna kembali melihat kearahnya. Wajah datar lebih cocok untuknya daripada ekspresinya yang sekarang.

Tapi, ketika detik berikutnya wajah datar Tsuna kembali terpasang dan dia melihat keluar jendela persis seperti yang dia lakukan beberapa menit lalu, Ienari menarik kata-katanya.

Ekspresinya yang biasa, Ienari membatin dalam hati. Dia lebih cocok dengan ekspresinya yang biasa.

Meski begitu, dia tau hal itu sudah tidak mungkin terutama karena dalam ingatannya, satu-satunya saat Tsuna memakai ekspresinya yang biasa-bukan ekspresi datarnya-adalah ketika mereka bermain bersama dulu.

Tsuna sudah berada jauh darinya sejak saat itu.

Mungkin karena itulah Ienari tidak akan pernah mengerti ketakutannya.

Ienari terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak menyadari bisikan pelan saudaranya, "Cepatlah kembali, Tsuna."

~o~o~o~

Tsuna mendongak merasakan titik-titik air jatuh menimpa wajahnya. Dia punya firasat aneh tentang ini.

"Tsuna."

Tubuhnya membeku. Penyebabnya sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan suhu udara. Suara yang baru saja memanggilnya itu...

Tsuna melihat kedepan. Seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh dipenuhi perban berdiri tau jauh di depannya.

"Reborn?"

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat Tsuna bisa membedakan Reborn dengan Vindice lainnya adalah fedora hitam yang selalu dia pakai. Dia adalah Reborn-nya.

Reborn-nya berada disini.

Jika Reborn-nya berada disini, berarti...

Tubuh Tsuna yang tadinya membeku sekarang bergetar hebat. Dia melangkah mundur.

"Jangan sekarang... Kumohon jangan sekarang, Reborn..."

Tsuna memejamkan mata, berusaha keras menekan semua ingatan yang mendesak keluar.

Bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya, tubuh Vindie Reborn perlahan menghilang. Suaranya masih bergaung di telinga Tsuna, tapi itu hanyalah sisa dari masa lalu.

Reborn hanyalah sisa dari masa lalu.

Selama beberapa saat, Tsuna hanya berdiri diam di bawah hujan.

Rasanya dingin sekali berada di bawah hujan seperti ini. Rasanya sangat kesepian.

"Hm...?" Tsuna menatap tangannya. Bayangan Reborn sudah menghilang tapi tubuhnya masih bergetar.

Sesuatu sedang mengacak tubuhnya dari dalam dan membuat Flamenya tidak terkendali.

~o~o~o~

Semua orang punya karakteristik Flamenya masing-masing. Jika suatu Flame dirangsang dengan mesin supersonic khusus, kira-kira apa yang terjadi?

Flame itu menjadi tidak terkontrol sehingga merembes keluar dalam bentuk tidak terlihat.

Verde menciptakan mesin yang tidak hanya mampu merangsang Flame itu keluar, tapi juga melacaknya dengan akurat. Dia sudah melakukan uji coba ini lima kali sebelumnya. Tidak akan ada kegagalan.

Ya, seharusnya tidak ada kegagalan.

Jadi, kenapa layar monitornya menunjukkan dua tempat sekaligus?

Ada dua kemungkinan alasannya. Pertama, Cielo entah bagaimana menduplikasikan dirinya. Kedua, terdapat kesalahan dalam mesin yang dia buat. Atau mungkin-

Klik.

"Hentikan apapun yang sedang kau lakukan, Lightning Arcabaleno."

Verde memutar kursi menghadapi sang tamu tak diundang, tidak memedulikan pistol yang terarah tepat ke kepalanya.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku terus melakukannya?"

Kucing-kucing kecil itu sudah datang.

~o~o~o~

A/N : Hm... Kelihatannya alurnya terlalu cepat, ya... Habisnya Ly ingin fanfic ini tamat sebelum saya sendiri melupakan alur ceritanya. Maklum, Author pikun.

Zara Zahra-Emang sengaja dibikin ambigu biar para reader penasaran, hehe...

Cocoa2795-Sebenarnya, chapter sebelumnya itu ada sedikit kekeliruan. Tapi, saya sudah terlanjur apdet sebelum bisa merubahnya... Jadi, ceritanya Tsuna memakai jaket hitam. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung jaket itu. Maaf atas kekeliruannya.

Jaa nee~!


	24. Chapter 24

Pertama-tama, terima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow!

Dan juga terima kasih pada yang sudah mau mereview ceritaku yang terbaru, Different Perceptions, meskipun cerita yang satu itu mungkin tidak akan update dalam waktu dekat.

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Undying Flame

Chapter 24 : Under The Rain

~o~o~o~

Tsuna menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Flame yang tak terkendali dalam tubuhnya membuatnya tak berdaya. Ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Dia berkonsentrasi penuh, mencoba mengendalikan Flame yang hilang kendali.

Selama beberapa saat, Tsuna hanya bisa mendengar suara desah nafasnya yang tak teratur dan rintikan air hujan.

Lalu, terdengar suara langkah kaki.

Dia mendongakkan kepala melihat siapa yang mendekat. Alis matanya berkedut begitu melihat Reborn dalam wujud bayi menatap lurus kearahnya.

Mata hitamnya yang kosong penuh perhitungan seperti biasa.

Tsuna menggertakkan gigi. Ini pasti halusinasi bodohnya yang lain.

Reborn seharusnya tidak disini. Dia tidak hidup. Dia tidak akan pernah menepati janjinya.

Tangan Tsuna mengepal. Halusinasi Reborn masih berdiri di depannya.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, dia berbisik, "Jangan sekarang... Kumohon..."

Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"...Masih ada hal yang harus kulakukan... Jika aku melihatmu sekarang..."

Sebelum kegelapan menelannya, dia mengakhiri dengan nada pelan, "...Semua kenangan itu akan menghancurkanku hingga aku tidak bisa melangkah lagi..."

~o~o~o~

Verde sudah menduga banyak hal. Dia menduga musuh akan menerobos markas rahasianya yang terletak di bawah Namimori. Dia menduga musuh akan membawa senjata dan menyerangnya.

Dugaan-dugaan itu benar. Kecuali, satu hal.

"Kau ini sebenarnya apa?"

Verde memperhatikan sang tamu tak diundang dari atas ke bawah. Yang berbeda dari dugaannya adalah musuh itu sendiri.

Struktur tubuhnya mirip dengan Arcabaleno dan Verde berani bertaruh benda berlilit rantai dan terbungkus kain hitam di lehernya itu adalah pacifier.

Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Hanya ada tujuh Arcabaleno di dunia ini dan Verde yakin tak satupun dari mereka berambut perak.

Ilusi...?

Mesin-mesin miliknya tidak mendeteksi adanya ilusi apapun. Hanya ilusi Mammon yang mampu menipu mesin-mesinnya, tapi dia ragu ilusionis pelit itu mau melakukan tipuan ini.

"Verde, hentikan apapun yang kau lakukan sekarang juga."

Kucing kecil itu berani mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"Atau apa? Menembakku dengan pistolmu?"

Verde sudah menyiapkan banyak senjata untuk serangan ini. Cukup nyalakan sinyal dan bayi aneh itu akan tersingkirkan. Satu pistol tidak akan membuatnya takut.

"Tidak," Sang tamu tak diundang menurunkan pistolnya. "Aku punya penawaran dan permintaan."

Verde mengangkat satu alis. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan mengikuti kata-katamu begitu saja?"

"Tidak ada," Selama beberapa detik, Verde melihat ekspresi tajam dan dingin bayi itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sesuatu yang mirip dengan keputusasaan. "Tapi, dengarkan ceritaku dulu, kumohon."

Bayi aneh itu memohon.

Bahkan setelah membuat senjata-senjata berbahaya yang telah melukai banyak orang, melakukan eksperiman pada orang tidak bersalah, dan tidak memedulikan apapun yang terjadi pada dunia luar, Verde tidak bisa menolak sebuah permohonan. Bayi aneh itu memohon seakan dia mengetahui fakta ini.

Verde menyandarkan punggungnya. "Kalau begitu mulailah bercerita."

Bayi itu menelan ludah. Dia terlihat sangat tegang. Itu artinya apapun yang akan dia ceritakan ini sangat penting.

Setelah beberapa menit, dia menarik nafas dan akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Namaku adalah Gokudera Hayato. Aku tidak berasal dari dunia ini."

Kata-kata itu juga sama sekali di luar dugaan.

~o~o~o~

Semua takdir yang dipantulkan oleh mata polos itu hanyalah sebuah kemungkinan.

Karena itulah, beberapa hal yang tidak diinginkan terkadang bisa terjadi.

Byakuran menunduk menghindari serangan yang nyaris mengenai kepalanya.

"Oh, kau lincah juga ternyata."

Di tengah kepulan asap, seseorang berjalan tenang ke arahnya.

Byakuran menyeringai, "Kami disebut tujuh bayi terkuat bukan tanpa alasan."

Kata-kata diucapkan dengan penuh percaya diri, tapi dia sepenuhnya sadar betapa buruknya situasinya sekarang. Untuk menghindari serangan saja, dia harus berkonsentrasi penuh dan menggunakan semua tenaganya.

Sedangkan musuh berjalan seakan lawannya hanyalah lalat kecil yang mengganggu.

Byakuran menarik nafas, mempersiapkan diri. Mulai dari sini, segalanya akan menjadi lebih sulit dan tidak bisa diprediksi. Satu keputusan sederhana bisa mengubah garis takdir dan membengkokkannya hingga patah tanpa ada yang menyadarinya.

Dengan satu lompatan penuh keyakinan, Byakuran maju menyerang musuhnya.

~o~o~o~

Hujannya sudah berhenti.

Reborn melihat kearah langit sebelum memperhatikan bayi berjaket hitam yang tidak bergerak sejak beberapa menit lalu. Kata-katanya seakan bergema dibawah sisa-sisa rintikan hujan.

**"Aku akan melihatmu lain kali, tapi tidak sekarang..."**

Dia berjalan mendekati tubuh kecil yang terlihat rapuh itu.

**"...Masih ada hal yang harus kulakukan... Jika aku melihatmu sekarang..."**

Helaian rambut coklat mencuat dari tudung jaket hitam yang dikenakannya.

**"...Semua kenangan itu akan menghancurkanku..."**

Jika dia menarik tudung jaket itu, akankah semua misteri yang berpusat pada seorang bocah bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi akan terjawab?

**"Hingga aku tidak bisa melangkah lagi..."**

Handphonenya tiba-tiba berbunyi, membuat tangannya-yang sudah tinggal beberapa senti dari kepala bayi misterius itu-membeku di udara.

Yang menelpon adalah Ienari yang berteriak histeris.

~o~o~o~

A/N : Silahkan berikan penilaianmu!

Jika ada yang tidak kalian pahami mengenai cerita ini, tanyakan saja! Tapi, jangan tanyakan spoiler, yah ;).

Cocoa2795-Pertanyaan itu akan terjawab di chapter kedepannya. Tunggu saja!

OllaBoyong98-Terima kasih banyak, tapi Ly tidak bisa menjawab requestmu. Lambat cepatnya apdetan itu tergantung dari inspirasi dan motivasi saya yang belakangan ini naik turun tak menentu.

Miyaka Himizuka-Mari berharap saja fandom KHR tidak berakhir sampai disini.

Jaa nee~!


	25. Chapter 25

Pertama-tama, terima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow!

Er... Hanya perasaanku saja atau apdetan kali ini benar-benar lama?

Maaf, kalau memang lama. Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi. Saya mengalami minggu-minggu penuh kesibukan sampai tidak menyadari banyak waktu yang telah lewat.

Lalu, datanglah bulan puasa dan untuk alasan yang sulit dijelaskan, Ly tidak bisa mengapdet selama bulan suci itu. Tapi, sekarang aku sudah kembali!

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Undying Flame

Chapter 25 : To Be A Family

~o~o~o~

"Verde, tadinya kami pikir kau akan berpatisipasi dalam permainan ini," ucap Fon.

Enam pasang mata tertuju pada sang Ligthning Arcabaleno yang tidak membalas tatapan mereka. Perhatiannya terfokus pada benda kotak aneh merah yang sejak tadi dia pegang.

"Kalian tidak sepenuhnya salah. Aku sudah mengundurkan diri."

"Kenapa?" Reborn adalah yang pertama bertanya. Semua orang di tempat itu tau seberapa besar cinta Verde pada ilmu pengetahuan, tapi hanya dia yang tau seberapa jauh usahanya untuk pengetahuan yang selalu dia agung-agungkan itu.

"Aku tidak butuh permainan konyol ini untuk mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan," Mata Verde menyipit. "Sedangkan orang-orang itu..."

Dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Reborn menghela nafas. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memahami jalan pikiranmu."

Verde tersenyum. Itu bukan senyum sombong atau senyumnya yang merendahkan. "Jika kau ada di posisiku, aku yakin kau akan mengerti."

Reborn mengerutkan alis. Dia masih tidak mengerti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Reborn, kudengar saudara dari bos Vongola masuk rumah sakit?" tanya Verde. Reborn tidak yakin dia benar-benar ingin tau atau hanya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia tidak apa-apa," jawab Reborn singkat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kan?" ucap Aria ceria.

"Hey, Reborn, apa kau sudah dengar berita kalau Vindice akan menuju kesini?" tanya Mammon. Aura di sekitarnya terlihat buruk. "Aku mendengarnya dari Belphegor. Jika berita ini hanya leluconnya yang lain, aku akan menjadi mimpi terburuknya."

"Tidak, berita itu memang benar, kora! Lal mengatakannya padaku kemarin," ucap Colonello. Sekarang Reborn paham apa yang membuatnya begitu gelisah sejak tadi. Vindice tidak pernah menjadi berita baik.

Perhatian Verde kembali tertuju pada kotak merah ditangannya, tampak sama sekali tak tertarik mendengarkan.

Reborn sendiri tidak bisa fokus pada pertemuan. Kepalanya penuh dengan bayi berjaket hitam misterius. Pada akhirnya, dia menolongnya dan tetap membiarkannya menjadi bayi berjaket hitam misterius.

~o~o~o~

"Aku bernegosiasi dengan Verde. Sebagai ganti menyembunyikan identitas Cielo, aku memberikannya ilmu pengetahuan dan senjata yang kita punya dari dunia lain. Aku juga menceritakan keadaan kita sekarang."

Gokudera duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding yang putih. Tsuna yang berdiri di sebelahnya mendengarkan dengan cermat, tangannya menyilang di depan dada.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau pelakunya adalah Verde?"

Koridor itu sangat sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua disana.

"Aku merasa hanya Verde yang bisa melakukan strategi kotor seperti ini."

Terdengar bodoh memang, tapi hanya itu kesimpulan yang bisa Gokudera ambil setelah melihat pertarungan antar mafia di tempat-tempat yang sama.

Cielo tidak langsung menyadari persamaannya, tapi Gokudera tau tempat-tempat ini berhubungan dengannya yang berarti musuh entah bagaimana mendapat informasi tentang sang hacker nomer satu lalu memanipulasi informasi itu untuk menyingkirkan 'pemain' yang lain.

Orang lain yang dia ketahui punya rencana licik seperti ini adalah Mukuro dari dunia ini, tapi dia ragu ilusionis yang begitu membenci mafia mau terlibat dengan permainan konyol seperti ini.

"Aku pergi mencari Verde untuk memastikannya. Untungnya, aku tiba disana tepat waktu."

Gokudera tidak mau memikirkan apa yang terjadi jika dia terlambat sedikit saja.

Tsuna menopang dagu, tampak serius berpikir. Gokudera tidak ingin menganggu jalan pikirannya, tapi dia punya pertanyaan penting.

"Juudaime, bagaimana kau bisa berada di rumah sakit ini lebih dulu daripada aku?"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Verde tentang cara kerja mesinnya (sambil berusaha untuk tidak meninju wajahnya karena telah melakukan eksperimen pada orang tak bersalah), Gokudera tau Cielo pasti berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Hacker itu tidak akan jatuh koma, tapi efeknya seharusnya tetap ada.

Ketika Gokudera sampai di tempat ini, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan melihat bosnya di kamar Cielo.

"Apakah Byakuran menghubungimu dan memberitau kondisi Cielo?" tanya Gokudera lagi.

"Tidak, kurasa dia juga tidak tau apa-apa tentang keadaan Cielo sekarang. Dia masih belum memberi kabar apapun."

"Orang idiot itu benar-benar tidak berguna."

Gokudera mengerutkan dahi. Dia mulai khawatir. Kemana perginya si idiot itu?

"Kurasa mesin Verde yang kau jelaskan tadi juga berdampak padaku karena Flameku sama dengan Flame milik Cielo. Kekuatan Flameku mungkin lebih kuat dan terlatih, tapi tetap saja karakteristiknya sama."

"Eh... Itu artinya..." Gokudera menepuk dahinya. Tentu saja. Bagaimana dia bisa melewatkannya? Pantas saja Tsuna terlihat pucat dan letih. "Kau harus beristirahat, Juudaime!"

Tsuna menggelengkan kepala. "Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Cielo bahkan belum bangun sampai sekarang!"

Verde tidak menjelaskan efek sampingnya dengan detail, tapi Gokudera tau sebesar apa dampak buruk dari eksperimen kecilnya. Flame yang tak terkontrol meninggalkan banyak beban pada tubuh. Tidak seharusnya Tsuna meremehkannya.

"Itulah yang membuatku khawatir. Aku akan pergi mengecek keadaannya," Tsuna berjalan pergi, mengabaikan helaan nafas Gokudera yang sengaja dibuat sekeras mungkin.

Tetap saja, Gokudera tidak punya hak untuk menghentikannya. Dia sendiri juga sangat keras kepala.

"Ugh..."

Mendadak, dinding putih mengelilinginya, berputar-putar, lalu menjadi satu.

Ini pasti efek karena terlalu memaksakan tubuhnya yang kelelahan. Sudah lama dia tidak beristirahat.

Oh, benar juga. Masih ada satu hal yang perlu dia tanyakan dari Tsuna. Siapa yang membawanya ke rumah sakit?

Tentunya dia tidak bisa datang ke rumah sakit ini sendiri, kan?

~o~o~o~

Ienari memegang tangan kakaknya erat. Tsuna terbaring di tempat ini persis seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat semuanya belum berubah.

Para dokter bilang dia hanya kelelahan. Ienari ingin memukul wajah mereka semua.

Orang-orang berpakaian putih itu tidak disana saat ini terjadi. Mereka tidak akan tau.

Tapi, Ienari tau. Kakaknya bukan mengalami pingsan biasa. Ini adalah jenis penyakit yang sama dengan yang sudah membuatnya koma lima kali sebelumnya. Kalau tidak, Tsuna tidak akan membuat ekspresi itu, kan?

Sambil menggenggam tangan kakaknya, Ienari menghela nafas.

Tidak, dia tidak tau. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disana, dia tidak benar-benar mengetahuinya.

Disaat seperti inilah, Ienari berharap bisa kembali ke masa kecilnya yang bebas.

Kalau dipikir-pikir apa yang sebenarnya dia ketahui tentang Tsuna? Bagaimana kehidupannya sekarang? Apa yang dia lakukan setiap membolos sekolah?

**"Aku ingin kita bertiga seperti saat dulu lagi. Saat kau, aku, dan Tsuna-kun masih kecil dan tidak memedulikan apa yang orang dewasa katakan."**

Ienari menoleh keluar jendela. Pemandangan tiga anak kecil yang sedang bermain diluar membuat kata-kata Kyoko menjadi semakin menyakitkan.

Gadis naif itu masih percaya masa kecil mereka yang bahagia akan kembali padahal dia tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Saat mereka tumbuh besar, orang-orang mulai menghina Tsuna karena kecerobohan dan kepayahannya.

Kyoko pikir hinaan-hinaan itulah yang membuatnya menjauh, tapi sebenarnya alasannya jauh lebih egois lagi.

"Perasaan ini lagi..." Ienari meletakkan satu tangannya diatas dada, mendengarkan suara detak jantungnya. Dia hanya ingin lari dari perasaan ini.

Perasaan ini adalah perasaan tidak berdaya yang tumbuh semakin besar sampai dadanya terasa sesak.

Seminggu setelah Tsuna koma pertama kalinya, ayahnya berkata, "Nari, jangan biarkan saudaramu menjadi beban bagimu."

Ienari bersembunyi dibalik kata-kata itu. Dia berusaha keras tidak memedulikan Tsuna dan menggunakan hinaan yang tertuju padanya sebagai dinding kokoh untuk melindungi hatinya sendiri.

Tapi, ketika sikap orang disekitarnya terhadap saudaranya mulai berubah, dinding kokoh itu hancur secara perlahan, lalu untuk pertama kalinya Ienari bisa melihat jarak yang telah dia ciptakan.

Dinding yang hancur itu membuatnya memimpikan masa-masa kecil yang bahagia. Dia ingin mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan.

"Tapi..." Ienari menggengam tangan Tsuna lebih erat. "Aku tidak ingin merasakan perasaan menyakitkan itu lagi..."

"Kau tidak bisa memilih banyak hal sekaligus, kau tau."

Ienari tersentak. Dia menoleh kearah bayi berjaket hitam yang berdiri di pintu. Meski tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, dia bisa merasakan sepasang mata memperhatikannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Bayi berjaket hitam itu sering terlihat bersama Tsuna akhir-akhir ini, tapi baru kali Ienari bisa memperhatikannya dari dekat.

Bayi aneh itu mengangkat bahu. "Yah, kau tau... Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang harus kau korbankan untuk hal lainnya."

Ienari mengerutkan dahi. Dia tidak suka bayi itu.

"Memangnya apa yang sebenarnya kau tau tentang diriku?" Tangannya mengepal. "Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Sama sekali tidak ada yang perlu dikorbankan."

"Tapi, pada akhirnya kau harus membuat pilihan, kan?" Kepala bayi aneh itu bergerak sedikit kearah tempat Tsuna tertidur. Ienari mengikuti tatapannya. "Kita berdua sama-sama tau pilihan terbaik tidak pernah mudah."

Tiba-tiba saja tangan yang berada dalam genggamannya bergerak.

Mata coklat menatap lurus kearahnya. "Nari...?"

"Tsuna..." Ienari memanggil namanya. Kerongkongannya mendadak terasa kering.

"Aku baru saja bermimpi indah," Suara Tsuna terdengar tidak fokus. Kesadarannya jelas belum pulih sepenuhnya. "Kau, aku, dan Kyoko-chan... Kita bertiga selalu bersama..."

"Be-begitukah?"

"Nari."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Ienari tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia tidak mau mengakui air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya. Tenggorokannya mengeluarkan suara isakan yang buru-buru dia samarkan menjadi batuk.

"Tsuna, maafkan aku..."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Tsuna memejamkan mata. Suaranya begitu pelan sampai terdengar seperti orang mengingau dalam tidur.

"Hey, ayo, kita kembali seperti dulu... Seperti saat kita masih kecil-"

Suara benda jatuh menginterupsi kata-katanya. Ienari menoleh kearah pintu, mengira bayi aneh tadi telah menjatuhkan benda-benda rumah sakit tanpa sengaja, tapi yang berdiri di pintu adalah gadis naif yang dia kenal. Di kakinya, sekuntum bunga tergeletak.

"K-Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna terduduk tegak. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan, lalu melebar saat melihat Ienari. "Eh? Ienari? Sejak kapan kau disitu?"

Kyoko berlari kearah mereka dan menarik mereka berdua kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku selalu memimpikan hari ini! Aku tidak pernah berhenti memimpikannya!"

Ienari terdiam, membiarkan air mata Kyoko mengalir di bahunya dan membasahi kaos yang dia kenakan.

"Kyoko-chan..." Tsuna berbisik pelan.

"Ayo, kita kembali seperti dulu! Seperti ketika kita masih kecil dan tidak memedulikan apa yang orang dewasa katakan!"

"Kyoko-chan," Ienari tersenyum. Tangannya membelai kepala oranye itu. "Seharusnya akulah yang berkata begitu."

Kyoko tertawa. Tawanya lebih mirip isakan, tapi itu tetaplah tawa yang menunjukkan kebahagiaan.

Melalui bahu Kyoko, Ienari melihat kearah pintu. Bayi berjaket hitam tadi tidak ada dimanapun.

~o~o~o~

"Jika kau pergi ke Namimori, kenapa kau tidak mengunjungi rumahmu sendiri?"

Iemitsu tersentak dari lamunannya. Dia menunduk menatap bayi berambut biru yang baru dia sadari memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

Hanya mereka berdua yang ada di bagunan itu. Tidak, tempatnya berdiri sekarang sudah tidak bisa disebut bangunan lagi.

Semua dinding-dinding yang tersisa hanya berupa kepingan hitam, sama hitamnya dengan tanah yang dipenuhi abu.

Inilah yang terjadi jika para mafia bertarung di satu tempat yang sama.

"Kita berdua tau aku sibuk disini. Jika aku pulang sekarang, keluargaku mungkin akan terlibat dengan pekerjaanku, benarkan?" Iemitsu menjawab dengan nada ceria.

"Kau sering melamun belakangan ini," ucap sang setengah Arcabaleno. "Jika ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, kau selalu bisa menceritakannya padaku kapanpun."

Lal Mirch mungkin gadis yang kasar dan disiplin, tapi dia adalah pendengar yang baik.

Iemitsu tersenyum lembut. "Kau tau, Lal Mirch, ayahku selalu bilang, 'Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan semua yang kuinginkan, karena itulah kau harus membuat pilihan dan mengorbankan yang lainnya'."

Ayahnya benar. Tapi, bukan berarti kalimat itu membuat semuanya menjadi lebih mudah.

Rasanya berat dan menyakitkan. Tak terhitung berapa banyaknya pilihan sulit yang dia buat.

Salah satunya adalah pilihan untuk mengorbankan hubungan erat diantara kedua anaknya demi masa depan mereka sendiri.

Saat keduanya masih kecil, Iemitsu menyadari Nari terlalu bergantung pada Tsuna. Ketergantungan itu sangat berbahaya.

Ketika Nana mengabarkan Tsuna jatuh koma melalui telepon, dugaannya terbukti benar.

Nari tidak mau makan dan terus mengunci diri. Sudah cukup salah satu anak mereka sakit, Iemitsu tidak mau anaknya yang lain tersakiti juga.

Ketergantungan itu akan membunuhnya. Mungkin bahayanya belum terlihat saat itu, tapi di masa depan, ketika Nari akhirnya menjadi bos Vongola, orang-orang akan memanfaatkannya dan melibatkan Tsuna dalam bahaya juga.

Jadi, Iemitsu membuat pilihan.

"Nari, jangan biarkan saudaramu menjadi beban bagimu."

Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menghancurkan hubungan diantara mereka. Maksud dari kalimat itu adalah nasehat agar Nari mau menjaga dirinya sendiri supaya Tsuna bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri juga.

Iemitsu baru menyadari dampak sebenarnya dari kata-katanya ketika dia melihat kedua anaknya. Ada jarak diantara mereka, begitu besar seperti jurang tak berdasar.

Jurang tak berdasar itu bukanlah pilihannya. Itu adalah pilihan Nari.

Meski begitu, Iemitsu adalah orang yang membuat ini semua terjadi. Pilihannya adalah membiarkan Nari sendiri yang memilih.

Dan dibalik semua pilihan itu, Nana menangis, menyesali semua kesalahan yang tidak dia buat.

"Aku ingin anak-anakku mengetahui apa yang ayah ajarkan padaku," Iemitsu mendongak. Langit yang beberapa detik lalu bersinar terang sekarang berwarna abu-abu. "Mungkinkah aku terlalu awal mengajari mereka hal itu?"

"Siapa tau?" Lal mengangkat bahu. Meskipun jawabannya terdengar acuh, dia menatap Iemitsu dengan ekspresi serius. "Tapi, menurutku sekarang mereka sudah cukup besar untuk menentukan pilihan yang benar."

"Kuharap juga begitu."

"Kau sendiri juga harus menentukan pilihan yang benar."

"Eh?"

Lal Mirch menunjuk wajah Iemitsu dengan pistolnya yang berlaras panjang. "Sampai kapan kau akan lari dari anakmu hanya karena sebuah perasaan bersalah yang konyol?"

Lal Mirch benar-benar pendengar yang baik. Meskipun, Iemitsu tidak menjelaskan dengan detail, dia bisa memahami semua perasaannya.

Rekannya memang benar. Dia tidak berani menghadapi Tsuna dan tidak cukup jantan untuk menghibur Nana yang menangis di belakangnya. Jika dibiarkan terus seperti ini, keluarga mereka akan hancur.

Iemitsu harus memperbaiki hubungan ini dan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi.

"Ya, terima kasih, Lal Mirch."

Rintik-rintik air mulai turun dari langit dan berubah menjadi hujan deras.

Lal Mirch membuang muka, tapi Iemitsu sempat melihat senyuman di wajahnya.

~o~o~o~

Selama beberapa menit, yang Dino lakukan hanyalah duduk diam. Tamunya yang memakai jubah hitam juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka tak bergerak seperti batu, masing-masing mempelajari tindakan yang lainnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Dino akhirnya menyerah.

"Katakanlah sesuatu. Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak bertemu?" Dino meletakkan kakinya diatas meja, merilekskan diri. "Malah kalian semua sudah tidak menghubungiku lagi sejak insiden itu."

Bahu tamunya naik sedikit menunjukkan ketegangannya. Dia menurunkan tudung jubahnya, menunjukkan wajah yang sama sekali tidak asing.

Bahkan setelah dikutuk menjadi bayi dan mengalami berbagai hal, Hibari Kyoya tidak banyak berubah. Matanya sama mengintimidasinya dengan yang dulu dan ekspresinya datar tanpa menunjukkan emosi.

Dino tidak yakin dia harus merasa lega atau sedih dengan ini.

"Jadi, kau kesini hanya untuk mengirim surat dari bosmu?"

"Dia sudah bukan bosku lagi."

"Ya, aku sudah dengar beritanya," Dino membuka amplop dengan lambang Vongola. Didalamnya terdapat surat yang sudah ditandai dengan Dying Will. Matanya menyusuri kata demi kata sementara Hibari terus memperhatikannya seperti burung elang.

Semakin pupil matanya bergerak kebawah, semakin erat tangannya memegang kertas itu hingga kusut.

Dino mendongak dari surat di tangannya pada Hibari. Ekspresi laki-laki yang pernah menjadi muridnya itu tetap datar dan tenang.

Dino tidak menceritakan ini pada siapapun, tapi dia pernah melihat ekspresi datar itu berubah menjadi ekspresi ketakutan. Di salah satu insiden penyerangan keluarga Abel, Dino nyaris kehilangan nyawanya. Saat itu, wajah muridnya yang penuh aura membunuh langsung memucat dan ketakutan memenuhi matanya.

Setelah insiden itu, Vongola berhenti menghubunginya dan menyembunyikan diri. Dino mendengar mereka melakukan hal yang sama pada aliansi lainnya.

Tapi, berkat itu Abel tidak pernah menyerang mereka lagi.

Lalu, sekarang Vongola muncul kembali di depannya.

Dino tersenyum tipis. "Tapi, kau sudah kembali pada Vongola, benarkan, Kyoya?"

"..."

"Kau sudah tidak ragu-ragu lagi?"

Hibari mengalihkan pandangan. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai jawaban. Dino juga sudah menduga muridnya itu tidak akan mau mengakuinya dengan terus terang. Dia benar-benar tidak berubah.

Senyuman Dino melebar. "Kalau begitu ini saatnya bagiku untuk kembali juga, kan?"

Surat dari Tsuna tergeletak di atas meja. Kertas berisi tulisan penuh emosi itu adalah bukti bahwa Tsuna sudah tidak ragu lagi juga.

~o~o~o~

A/N : Please Give Me Your Review!

Sebagai ganti apdet yang lama chapter yang ini lebih panjang dari biasanya, lho!

Miyaka Himizuka-Saya selalu senang membaca review-mu meskipun Miyaka Himizuka-san cuma nyampah doang. Saya juga tidak membenci kepribadian Miyaka-san yang pemalas karena kenyataannya saya sendiri juga begitu. Tolong terus ikuti cerita ini sampai akhir, ya!

Cocoa2795-Apa Ly emang kurang ngasih hint, ya? Mari berharap saja semua misteri ini bisa benar-benar terjawab pada akhirnya. Yang Reborn ketahui tentang Arca-Tsuna itu cuma sosoknya doang. Dia tidak tau wajah dan namanya.

Frwt-Padahal belum mencapai puncak klimaks, lho. Pertahankan mentalmu, Frwt-san!

Jaa nee~!


	26. Chapter 26

Pertama-tama, terima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow!

Ly ingin sekali bisa segera menyelesaikan cerita ini kalau bisa sebelum tahun depan. Ada kemungkinan aku akan super sibuk sampai tidak peduli pada fanfic lagi. Mari berharap akhir dari cerita ini bisa terlihat.

Warning: Mood whiplash

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Undying Flame

Chapter 26 : The Strange Rain

~o~o~o~

"Bos..." Lal Mirch mendongak menatap langit. Titik-titik air hujan mengenai wajahnya. "Aku punya firasat buruk."

Lal Mirch tidak perlu mengatakannya dengan ekspresi serius. Iemitsu sendiri bisa merasakannya.

Langit yang semula bersinar terang sekarang tertutupi awan abu-abu seakan memberi pertanda buruk.

Sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi.

~o~o~o~

Entah kenapa tetesan air hujan yang turun dari langit ini membuatnya gelisah.

Tsuna memang sudah merasakannya sejak lama. Hujan ini memberinya firasat aneh.

Tapi, sensasi ini sama sekali tidak asing. Dia yakin pernah merasakannya sebelumnya.

Sesosok tubuh berlumuran darah langsung memenuhi seluruh pikirannya. Tsuna harus memejamkan mata untuk menghilangkan bayangan yang menyakitkan itu.

Tidak sekarang, dia memberitau dirinya sendiri. Aku akan menemuimu, tapi tidak sekarang.

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna tersentak.

Entah sejak kapan Cielo berdiri di sebelahnya. Tangannya memegang payung yang dia gunakan untuk menaungi Tsuna juga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tak seharusnya berada di atap rumah sakit."

Kekhawatiran di wajahnya sangat jelas dan murni. Tsuna tersenyum masam. "Aku tidak mau mendengarnya dari seorang pasien yang belum sembuh sepenuhnya."

"Aku melihat Gokudera tidur di atas kursi pengunjung tadi," ucap Cielo, tangannya terlipat diatas pagar yang Tsuna duduki. "Dia terlihat lelah."

Tsuna tidak terkejut. Gokudera lah yang bekerja paling keras diantara mereka semua. "Biarkan saja dia istirahat. Dia terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Bukankah kau juga begitu?"

Meskipun Tsuna menyadari kepedulian dan kekhawatiran yang tersembunyi di balik pertanyaan itu dengan jelas, dia hanya bisa tertawa.

Cielo menghela nafas. Dia terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya bersuara dengan tatapan kosong, "Hey, Tsuna, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang saudaraku?"

"Sawada Ienari? Menurutku dia hanya penakut kecil."

"Eh?" Cielo memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti hacker nomer satu saat melakukan itu. Hanya remaja normal lainnya yang terlibat dalam masalah orang lain.

"Kelihatannya dia membencimu, tapi sebenarnya dia hanya takut akan kehilangan," Tsuna tersenyum tipis. "Dia takut akan kehilangan lebih dari siapapun, karena itulah dia tidak ingin terlalu dekat denganmu."

Dia sudah sering menemukan orang seperti itu. Jika orang-orang seperti itu dibiarkan saja, mereka akan berakhir menyakiti diri sendiri dan orang yang mereka cintai.

Sawada Ienari adalah salah satunya. Semua hinaan itu bukan bertujuan untuk melukai hati saudaranya, melainkan untuk melindungi hatinya sendiri.

"Kupikir dia membenciku karena kepayahanku. Ienari mulai menjaga jarak dariku sejak pertama kali aku jatuh koma. Aku tidak ingin menghalangi jalannya, jadi kubiarkan jarak itu tumbuh," Cielo mengistirahatkan kepalanya diatas pagar atap rumah sakit yang dingin. "Tapi, hari ini dia berubah."

Begitu, ya. Jadi, akhirnya dia telah membuat pilihan.

"Dia telah memilih untuk melawan ketakutannya," ucap Tsuna pelan.

Cielo terdiam, tampak memikirkan kata-katanya dengan sepenuh hati.

Tsuna menggunakan keheningan ini untuk kembali memperhatikan langit yang tertutupi awan hitam.

Perasaan buruk di hatinya terus membesar. Tapi, setiap dia mencoba memikirkannya lebih jauh, sesuatu menghalanginya, suara dan pemandangan yang samar-samar seperti rekaman rusak.

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna memegang sisi kepalanya. Semua pemikiran yang rumit itu membuatnya lelah. "Ya, Cielo?"

"Seseorang di keluarga Abel punya kekuatan yang bisa menciptakan elemen Flame, benarkan?" Cielo menahan kata-katanya. Ekspresinya menunjukkan keragu-raguan.

Mendadak, Tsuna merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyirami hatinya, membekukannya, hingga dia tidak bisa bergerak.

**"Selamat siang, Vongola Decimo."**

"Orang ini bisa mendatangkan badai dan membuat matahari bersinar lebih panas dari biasanya."

Kata-kata Cielo menyatu dengan tembakan dan teriakan seseorang.

**"Larilah, Tsuna!"**

**"Reborn, tidak!"**

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya adalah-"

**"Reborn sudah mati. Pembunuhnya adalah-"**

"William Thower."

Nama itu bukan keluar dari mulut Cielo. Saat ini, mereka berdua bukan satu-satunya yang berada di atap itu.

Tsuna berbalik dan melompat turun dari pagar. Sensasi dingin masih mencengkram hatinya.

"Selamat siang, Vongola Decimo."

Sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya yang bergetar kedalam kantong jaket, Tsuna berkata dengan nada yang diusahakan tetap tenang, "Selamat siang, Abel."

~o~o~o~

"Mungkinkah... Tanpa aku sadari... Garis takdir sudah..."

...Dihancurkan?

Byakuran mengatur nafasnya. Bahkan jika dugaannya benar, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

Tempat itu sangat sepi. Dia memang sengaja pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari pemukiman, dengan begitu tidak akan ada orang tak bersalah yang terlibat.

Tapi, sisi negatifnya tidak akan ada orang yang datang menolong.

Byakuran menunduk menatap lantai yang dibanjiri darah. Dalam kegelapan ini, hanya warna merah menjijikkan itu yang bisa dilihat oleh pandangannya yang mulai kabur.

Akankah gedung tak terpakai ini menjadi tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir?

Tidak sulit membayangkan hal itu terjadi.

Byakuran Gesso mati membusuk sendirian dalam gudang yang sudah lama ditinggalkan.

"Apa kau sudah menyerah terhadap Abel, Sky Arcabaleno?"

Suara dingin seorang wanita memasuki telinganya.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Byakuran mendongakkan kepala.

Viola dari keluarga Abel menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Tangannya menggenggam pisau lipat yang berkilauan di kegelapan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

Byakuran sudah tidak bisa bergerak. Dia sudah kehilangan terlalu banyak darah dan tenaganya terkuras habis. Sebenarnya sungguh suatu keajaiban dia masih bisa sadar.

Tapi, bahkan setelah semua itu...

"Aku tidak bisa menyerah," Byakuran menyeringai. Tawa seorang gadis kecil dari masa lalu memenuhi pikirannya, membuat hatinya terasa hangat. "Selama aku masih bisa melangkah maju, aku tidak akan menyerah."

Tidak mungkin dia mau menyerah disini.

"Aku mengerti," Viola mengangkat pisaunya. Senjata berbahaya di tangannya itu pasti digunakan demi orang yang dia sayangi.

Sambil menopang satu sisi tubuhnya pada dinding, Byakuran memaksakan kakinya yang terluka parah untuk berdiri dan menghadapi musuh sekali lagi. Dia sendiri juga akan bertarung untuk orang yang dia sayangi.

"Majulah, Abel."

~o~o~o~

A/N : Maaf karena lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya. Dan maaf kalau alur ceritanya terlalu cepat.

Cocoa2795-Saya juga berharap ceritanya segera terungkap. Let's just wait and see.

Frwt-Terima kasih atas dukungannya! Dan maaf untuk apdetannya yang lama. Kalau Ly jadi Frwt-san, saya juga bakalan lupa sama flashbacknya.

Jaa nee~!


	27. Chapter 27

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Undying Flame

Chapter 27 : Rain Of Chaos

~o~o~o~

Tsuna melihat kearah teman-temannya yang bertengkar. Itu sudah bukan pertengkaran lagi. Orang lain akan menganggapnya sebagai pertempuran.

Pedang Yamamoto nyaris beberapa senti menebas leher Xanxus. Api Xanxus sudah tak terkendali dan Tsuna harus menunduk beberapa kali untuk menghindarinya. Gokudera yang bermaksud melindunginya justru terbawa suasana dan menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh. Yang paling menikmatinya jelas-jelas adalah Hibari. Matanya berkilat seperti makhluk buas yang mencari mangsa. Byakuran yang duduk diseberangnya hanya memperhatikan dengan senyum idiot dan Mukuro sudah menghilang sejak tadi.

"Hentikan..." Suaranya tidak mencapai teman-temannya yang terus bertengkar.

Tsuna tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ada kisah tragis menyakitkan menunggu mereka. Dia tidak mau melihatnya.

Semua ingatan menyedihkan ini harus berhenti.

"Tsuna, ini membuang-buang waktu. Bekukan saja mereka semua."

Tsuna menoleh, matanya menatap vindice berfedora hitam yang baru saja berbicara kepadanya.

"Hentikan... Hentikan!" Dia memejamkan mata. Tak lama lagi sekumpulan orang berjubah hitam akan datang menembus markas secara tiba-tiba dan menyerang mereka semua saat lengah.

Seseorang akan menjadi korban di penyerangan itu. Darah yang ditumpahkan disini adalah awal dari kisah tragis mereka.

Tsuna tidak mau melihatnya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

"Kau tidak mau melihatnya?" Suara seseorang yang tidak dia duga memasuki telinganya.

Tsuna membuka mata dan mendongak. Teman-temannya dan ruangan yang dia tempati tadi menghilang begitu saja. Yang ada hanyalah kegelapan tak berdasar.

Seseorang berdiri di tengah kegelapan itu seakan dia adalah pusatnya.

"Kau..."

"Kau tidak mau melihatku?"

Pertanyaan itu diucapkan dengan nada sedih dan kesepian.

"Kau siapa?"

Wajah orang itu terlihat abstrak, sama abstraknya dengan kegelapan yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Yah, tidak masalah," Perlahan-lahan, tubuh orang itu menyatu bersama kegelapan disekitarnya. "Lagipula kau sudah berjanji."

~o~o~o~

"Tsuna!" Cielo memanggil nama teman mungilnya dengan seluruh tenaganya.

Tsuna-yang selama beberapa menit diam tak bergerak-terperanjat kaget.

Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa dia masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi dan Cielo tidak bisa menyalahkannya, tapi situasi mereka benar-benar darurat.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

"William Thower," Tsuna menyebut nama itu dengan nada dingin.

Tepat setelah namanya disebut, sebuah pusaran angin besar muncul di hadapan mereka. Yang menjadi pusat dari pusaran itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang selalu memakai topi ungu.

Anginnya begitu kencang sampai payung yang dia bawa langsung terhisap dalam pusaran dan Cielo harus memegang pagar untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. "Tsuna!"

Pusaran angin ini membuatnya sulit melihat apa yang terjadi, tapi dia bisa merasakan Tsuna bergerak ke depan, melindunginya.

"Cielo, pergilah dari sini!" Tsuna berteriak menggelegar, mengalahkan suara angin ribut.

Cielo menggertakkan gigi. "Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak akan-"

"Pergilah dan cari bantuan!"

Tsuna menoleh ke arahnya dan meskipun Cielo tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas kedepan, dia tau bayi berjaket hitam itu sedang melempar tatapan memohon kepadanya.

Cielo tidak bisa memikirkan cara agar mereka berdua bisa keluar dari tempat ini dengan selamat tanpa harus mengorbankan salah satunya.

Mereka tidak punya pilihan lain.

Kalau begitu-

"Berjanjilah, Tsuna! Berjanjilah kau akan mengalahkan si brengsek itu, lalu kembali dengan selamat!"

Cielo tidak menyadari apa yang telah dia lakukan sampai dia mendengar suara Tsuna bergetar terbawa angin.

"Aku..."

Kepedihan. Ketakutan. Keragu-raguan.

Yang berdiri di depannya adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi dari dunia lain, tapi yang Cielo lihat adalah Reborn.

"A-aku..."

Bayangan Vindice berfedora hitam itu hilang dalam sekejap.

"Tsuna!" Cielo memanggil namanya dengan keputusasaan.

"Aku berjanji!"

Setelah itu, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Dia bahkan tidak sempat tersenyum lega.

Cielo tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi karena hujan deras ini mulai membuatnya pusing dan semuanya jadi begitu membingungkan, tapi dia masih sempat melihat tangan mungil Tsuna bergerak, mendorong tubuhnya dengan kuat.

"Huh?"

Tsuna telah mendorongnya ke bawah dari atap bangunan berlantai lima.

Itu adalah hal terakhir yang Cielo ingat sebelum kegelapan menelannya.

~o~o~o~

"Hm..? Rasanya tadi aku melihat Cielo..." Gokudera mengucek mata. Dia kembali melihat jendela yang tampak normal. Tidak ada bayangan Cielo dimanapun. "Apa hanya perasaanku saja?"

Pasti hanya perasaannya saja. Tidak seperti bosnya, Cielo tidak dilatih untuk menggunakan flame dan dia juga tidak punya sarung tangan atau senjata lainnya untuk membantunya terbang.

Gokudera tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh. Ada hal lain yang jauh lebih mendesak.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Dia menatap tangan mungilnya. Seluruh tenaga flamenya menurun drastis sampai nyaris habis tak tersisa.

Sesuatu seperti menyerangnya, membuatnya lemas tak bertenaga. Tentunya, ini bukan sekedar efek dari berjaga setiap malam.

Sensasi tidak menyenangkan ini, Gokudera mengenalnya dengan sangat baik.

"Non-Trinisette...?"

Non-Trinisette adalah senjata yang digunakan dan dikembangkan Abel. Berbeda dengan di masa depan, senjata itu bukan digunakan untuk memusnahkan Arcabaleno, melainkan hanya untuk melemahkan mereka saja.

Sensasi yang dia rasakan kali ini sama persis seperti saat keluarga Abel menyemburkan partikel Non-Trinisette ke udara.

Tapi, ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

Jika ada Non-Trinisette, bukankah itu artinya disekitar sini ada anggota Abel...?

Memikirkannya saja membuat Gokudera berkeringat dingin. Dia harus segera memastikan Tsuna dan Byakuran baik-baik saja.

Sebelum dia bisa bangkit berdiri dan menjalankan rencananya, handphonenya berbunyi.

Di layar terpampang nama Byakuran.

Gokudera menghela nafas lega.

"Byakuran, ada keadaan darurat. Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

Kelegaan itu tidak bertahan lama karena-

"Gokudera Hayato."

-yang memanggil namanya bukanlah Byakuran.

"Kau adalah..."

Pikiran Gokudera langsung terbayang pada kejadian beberapa minggu lalu, saat sesosok tubuh laki-laki terbaring di tanah dan seorang wanita yang berada disisinya memegang wajahnya dengan kesedihan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Storm Arcabaleno," Wanita itu berkata dingin. Gokudera bisa membayangkannya berbicara dengan ekspresi datarnya di suatu tempat yang tidak dia ketahui. "Jika kau tidak menuruti kata-kataku, nyawa temanmu mungkin tidak akan selamat."

"Kau pasti bercanda," Gokudera menggertakkan gigi. Ini adalah situasi terburuk. Tetap saja, dengan partikel Non-Trinisette berhamburan di udara dan Viola menjadikan Byakuran tawanan, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk memperbaikinya. "Apa maumu, Abel?"

~o~o~o~

Suatu grup yang terdiri dari orang-orang dengan berbagai macam kepribadian berbeda akan menyatu jika mereka punya satu tujuan yang sama.

Bryce Lee berharap Abel adalah salah satu contohnya, tapi semakin dia mengamati kelakuan rekan-rekannya semakin jelas bahwa kepribadian mereka bukanlah satu-satunya perbedaan.

Misalnya saja Fedom, petarung arogan yang penuh kepercayaan diri. Dia tidak terlalu pintar dan hanya menginginkan pertarungan yang bisa membuat darahnya mendidih.

Dan ada juga Leo Summers, pemuda berambut oranye misterius yang bergabung hanya karena seseorang memintanya. Tidak pernah ada yang bisa memahami jalan pikirannya termasuk Bryce sendiri.

Lalu, William Thower, pria pencinta topi ungu yang tidak diketahui alasannya bergabung sampai sekarang. Satu-satunya hal yang Bryce ketahui tentangnya adalah bahwa dia sangat kuat, bahkan mungkin yang terkuat diantara mereka semua.

Tapi, mereka tidak menang hanya dengan kekuatan, melainkan dengan taktik kotor dan licik. Meski begitu, dengan orang-orang yang tak bisa bekerjasama ini, Bryce tau cepat atau lambat grup ini akan hancur pada akhirnya.

Kenyataannya kehancuran mereka sudah dimulai sekarang.

Dalam ruang makan mewah yang terasa pengap, Bryce menghela nafas. Dia melirik kearah kursi kosong di sebelahnya. William Thower sudah tidak datang ke markas selama tiga hari ini.

Matanya lalu tertuju pada kursi bosnya yang sama kosongnya dengan kursi Bill. Wanita itu sering mengunci diri di kamar akhir-akhir ini.

Ada lagi dua kursi kosong lainnya. Sang pemilik masih menghilang tanpa kabar.

Melihat tanda-tanda kehancuran ini, Bryce sekali lagi menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak tau sampai kapan kita bisa bertahan," Dia berbisik pada Leo yang duduk di sebelahnya. Teman berambut oranyenya itu sedang membaca koran, makanannya tak disentuh sedikitpun.

Pemuda tanpa emosi itu penuh misteri dan tidak bisa dipercaya, tapi dialah yang paling rasional diantara mereka semua. Bryce yakin jika ada orang lain yang bisa melihat kehancuran Abel, maka Leo-lah orangnya.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu mengangkat bahu, tampak tak peduli. "Kita sendiri yang memulainya. Kita sudah menetapkan apa yang akan terjadi sejak Reborn terbunuh."

**Sejak Reborn terbunuh.**

Bryce kembali menatap kursi rekannya yang kosong.

Ketika Leo bilang 'kita', yang dia maksud adalah orang yang telah membunuh Reborn, William Thower.

"Menurutmu Bill sedang dalam masalah?"

"Siapa tau?" Leo melipat korannya, lalu bangkit berdiri. Dia pergi tanpa makan apapun.

Bryce kembali melihat kursi-kursi kosong yang menjadi pemandangan tidak enak di ruang makan. Dia tidak peduli kemana pemilik kursi-kursi kosong itu pergi, tapi kata-kata Milo dulu membuatnya penasaran.

**"Bryce, bisakah kau membantuku meneliti kekuatan Viola?"**

Beberapa hari sebelum dia menghilang, Milo datang pada Bryce, meminta bantuan.

**"Hm? Kenapa kau membutuhkan kekuatan Viola?"**

**"Jika hipotesaku benar, kekuatan Viola bisa membantuku menolong Milia!"**

**"Menolong... bos...?"**

Pada akhirnya, Bryce terlibat dalam penelitian itu, tapi Milo tidak pernah memberitau apa yang dia temukan.

"Milo..." Bryce bergumam pelan. "Ada dimana kau sekarang?"

~o~o~o~

Gokudera Hayato berjalan di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Bosnya, Sawada Ienari, sedang menjenguk saudara kembarnya yang jatuh sakit. Sebagai tangan kanannya, dia juga wajib datang kesini, kan?

Suara guntur dan kilatan petir di langit mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Badai akan datang. Kelihatannya itu tidak akan menjadi pertanda bagus.

Langkah Gokudera terhenti saat melihat bayi yang berwajah mirip dengannya.

"Kau adalah diriku dari dunia lain, kan?" tanya Gokudera tidak yakin. Dirinya dari dunia lain itu tampak berantakan. Ada kantung mata di wajahnya, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan dia berjalan dengan langkah sempoyongan.

Penampilannya sekarang benar-benar berbeda dengan terakhir kali Gokudera melihatnya, penuh semangat dan percaya diri.

"Gokudera Hayato, syukurlah kau ada disini. Aku butuh bantuanmu," Sang Strom Arcabaleno berkata dengan nada mendesak. "Bisakah kau pastikan Cielo dan Juudaime baik-baik saja?"

Gokudera memiringkan kepala. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan."

~o~o~o~

Yang pertama Cielo lihat saat membuka matanya adalah tatapan tajam Reborn. Begitu mata hitam kosong itu menatap lurus matanya, Cielo nyaris berharap dia bisa kembali tidur tanpa mempedulikan apa yang terjadi.

Tapi, dia tidak bisa mengharapkan hal yang begitu egois karena Tsuna masih berada di luar sana tanpa diketahui nasibnya.

Cielo mencoba bangkit, namun Reborn menahannya. "Kau masih belum boleh keluar. Para perawat sangat panik saat melihatmu terpapar diatas semak-semak dengan pakaian basah kuyup dibawah hujan."

Cielo melihat keluar jendela. Diluar masih hujan deras. "Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur disini?"

"Sekitar satu atau dua jam. Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Cielo masih melihat keluar jendela, tidak berani menoleh dan bertatapan dengan sang hitman nomer satu. Dia mendengar Reborn menghela nafas.

"Aku merasakan sensasi aneh tadi," ucap sang Arcabaleno. Suara kekanak-kanakannya menjdi serius. "Flameku tiba-tiba saja melemah seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang menyedotnya. Aku ingin tau apa kau ada hubungannya dengan kejadian aneh ini?"

Serpihan ingatan yang sebenarnya bukan miliknya melintas di kepala Cielo. Dia menggigit bibir. "Itu pasti Non-Trinisette."

"Non-Trinesette...?"

Jika memang begitu kejadiannya, keadaan Tsuna sudah tidak tertolong lagi.

Janji mereka di atap rumah sakit mungkin tidak akan pernah ditepati.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Tsuna?"

"Hey, Reborn..." Cielo berguling dan menatap lurus mata sang Arcabaleno yang balik menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?"

Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus menepati janji itu, Tsuna.

~o~o~o~

Terluka parah dan kehabisan tenaga, Tsuna terbaring di lantai, merasakan partikel Non-Trinisette menguras habis semua flamenya.

Pemandangan atap rumah sakit memudar dari penglihatannya, menjadi samar-samar, lalu tertelan dalam kegelapan.

Di tengah kegelapan tak berdasar itu, seseorang berbisik, "Ini semua adalah salahmu, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna memejamkan mata. Ya. Ini semua adalah salahnya.

~o~o~o~

A/N: Apa chapter ini bisa disebut awal dari klimaks, ya? Yang jelas mulai dari sini para Arcabaleno (plus Cielo) harus berjuang dua kali lipat lebih keras.

Frwt-Ly yakin sudah pernah menjelaskannya sebelumnya. Di cerita ini, flame yang kau punya tidak ada hubungannya dengan posisi Arcabalenomu. Contohnya, Xanxus menjadi Lightning Arcabaleno meskipun flamenya bukan Lightning.

Nah, sekarang, apa Tsuna bisa mempertahakan kewarasannya? Apa Byakuran bisa mempertahankan hidupnya?

Kuharap kalian bisa sabar menanti jawabannya.

Jaa nee~!


	28. Chapter 28

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Undying Flame

Chapter 27 : Of Legends and Memories

~o~o~o~

Reborn berjalan di sebelah Tsu-Cielo yang tampak tergesa-gesa, pikirannya masih memproses apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Jadi," ucap Reborn lambat-lambat. "Jiwa milik dirimu dari dunia parallel tersedot kedalam tubuhmu yang sedang koma karena pacifier yang terhubung, tapi sekarang dia sudah mendapatkan tubuh bayinya kembali dan ingin memenangkan permainan Checker Face untuk menghidupkan teman-temannya yang dibunuh oleh Abel, keluarga mafia misterius yang memburu Arcabaleno. Begitu singkatnya, kan?"

Cielo mengangguk singkat.

"Dan sekarang kau, Cielo si hacker berbakat yang sekarang diburu semua mafia, ingin menyelamatkan temanmu yang sudah ditangkap oleh musuh."

Lagi-lagi, Cielo hanya mengangguk.

Reborn menatap wajahnya, mencari tanda-tanda kebohongan. Tidak ada. Hanya ada ekspresi penuh tekad dan kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

Ceritanya bukan omong kosong belaka.

Sangat sulit dipercaya memang, tapi di sisi lain semuanya jadi lebih masuk akal.

Semua kemarahan itu-

**"Kau tidak tau apa-apa. Semua usahaku gagal dan berapa keraspun aku mencoba, aku tetap gagal."**

**Sesosok tubuh jatuh dari atap, diikuti sosok lain dengan mata membara.**

Semua kesedihan itu-

**"Aku ingin melihat kebahagiaan di wajah teman-temanku."**

**Dia berdiri di depan air mancur, menyampaikan sebuah permohonan.**

Semua keputusasaan itu-

**"...Masih ada hal yang harus kulakukan... Jika aku melihatmu sekarang... Semua kenangan itu akan menghancurkanku hingga aku tidak bisa melangkah lagi..."**

**Bayi berjaket hitam bergumam sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.**

"Hei, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

Reborn tersentak. Dia bisa merasakan Cielo menegang di sebelahnya.

Nana dan Ienari menghadang mereka, tampak marah dan khawatir.

"Tsuna, kau seharusnya beristirahat diatas tempat tidur!"

Reborn melirik wajah sang hacker. Cielo memakai ekspresi datar, membuat pikirannya tak bisa dibaca. Jika Reborn bukan hitman nomer satu, dia tidak akan menyadari emosi tidak sabar dan rasa bersalah yang menari-nari di mata coklatnya. Sungguh _poker face_ yang mengesankan untuk anak umur empat belas tahun yang tak pernah berhadapan langsung dengan musuhnya.

"Minggir, Ienari. Ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan."

Ienari menatap saudaranya dengan pandangan meneliti. "Baik."

"Ini benar-benar darurat dan-Tunggu sebentar, apa kau bilang?"

_Poker face_ yang mengesankan itu langsung runtuh dalam sekejap mata.

Nana tampak sama shocknya dengan Cielo. "Na-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Sebagai gantinya," Ienari menlanjutkan, mengabaikan sahutan dari ibunya. "Aku akan ikut denganmu."

Sekarang wajah Nana memucat seperti baru saja melihat hantu. "Na-kun, apa yang-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kaa-san," Ienari melambaikan tangan, mendiamkan ibunya. "Tsuna, kau harus menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

Reborn dan Cielo bertukar pandang.

"Ceritanya panjang," ucap Cielo, suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Pertama-tama," ucap Reborn saat melihat Ienari membuka mulutnya. Cielo tidak bercanda saat bilang ceritanya panjang. Waktu mereka tidak banyak. "Apa kau bisa mengendarai mobil?"

"Huh?"

"Aku bisa."

Reborn menoleh kearah Gokudera Hayato yang tidak dia sadari sudah berada disana. "Aku bisa mengendarai mobil," Mata Gokudera menyipit. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Hey, Cielo, apa kau tau dimana temanmu itu ditangkap?" tanya Reborn cepat.

"Tsuna, kau adalah Cielo?!"

"Temanmu ditangkap, Tsu-kun?!"

"Siapa yang ditangkap?!"

Cielo perlu menjelaskan banyak hal.

Reborn menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding, berharap tidak ada yang menyadari betapa pucatnya dia sekarang. Partikel Non-Trinisette itu lebih menakutkan dari yang dia duga.

Tapi, seseorang harus menolong Cielo dan menyelamatkan dirinya yang satunya lagi.

~o~o~o~

Kawahira melihat keluar jendela, kearah titik air hujan yang tak berhenti turun. Itu bukan hujan biasa, dia tau itu.

Semua ini mulai berada diluar kendali mereka.

Yuni memprediksi semuanya dengan tepat, Checker Face sudah mempersiapkan semua yang mereka butuhkan, dan Byakuran mengikuti intruksi dengan baik.

Bisa dibilang rencana mereka adalah takdir dunia, sesuatu yang tak bisa diubah manusia.

Tapi, salah satu anggota Abel memiliki kemampuan mengubah takdir. Kemungkinan besar, Abel sendiri tidak menyadari potensi kekuatan yang dipegang salah satu anggotanya.

Jika ada yang bisa menghancurkan rencana sempurna ini, dialah orangnya.

Kawahira mengernyit. Semuanya tidak akan begitu rumit seandainya mereka tau tujuan dari orang itu sebenarnya.

"Onomichi," Kawahira memanggil rekannya yang setia. "Hubungi Talbot. Suruh dia kemari."

Hujannya masih belum berhenti dan mungkin tidak akan berhenti untuk sementara ini.

~o~o~o~

Terkadang legenda hanyalah rumor tak beralasan, cerita anak-anak sebelum tidur, dan bualan orang dewasa.

Tapi, di waktu yang lain, legenda adalah sesuatu yang nyata, hampir seperti mimpi yang harus dikejar.

William Thower tumbuh dengan mendengarkan berbagai macam legenda seperti itu.

Sebuah legenda yang pernah diceritakan ibunya mengatakan, jika kau memusnahkan sang pembawa kegelapan, maka kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang setara dengan dewa.

Sebuah legenda yang tidak sengaja dia temukan di perpustakaan tua mengatakan, jika kau mengumpulkan tujuh cahaya pelangi yang terhubung satu sama lainnya, maka semua keinginanmu akan menjadi kenyataan.

Sebuah legenda dalam buku kuno milik ayahnya mengatakan, jika kau selamat dari kehancuran dunia, kau sejajar dengan malaikat.

Sebuah legenda yang dia dengar dari gurunya mengatakan, jika kau bermandikan tujuh warna murni, waktumu akan abadi selamanya.

Sebuah legenda yang dibicarakan teman-temannya mengatakan, Akhir selalu datang dan jika saat itu hampir tiba, manusia bisa memilih takdirnya sendiri.

Bisa dibilang legenda-legenda itu adalah obsesinya, dan sudah menjadi obsesi banyak orang.

William menunduk melihat tangannya yang bergetar sedikit. Tangannya memegang enam kekuatan Flame murni. Kekuatannya meningkat seiring dengan jumlah Flame murni yang menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Sekarang kekuatannya sampai pada batas dimana dia bisa menciptakan elemen Flame.

"Kau lihat hujan diluar, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban. Tahanannya tak sadarkan diri, terikat di kursi kecilnya, dipenjarakan oleh tabung kaca yang terhubung langsung pada mesin spesial yang akan menyedot Flamenya sampai habis.

"Hujan itu adalah hasil karyaku," Will menyeringai penuh kebanggaan.

Hujan itu tidak benar-benar melakukan apapun, sekedar peringatan bagi siapapun yang berani merusak rencananya. Tak lama lagi dia akan cukup kuat untuk membuat hujan beracun atau badai yang tak pernah berhenti.

"Begitu aku mendapatkan Flamemu, aku akan menjadi legenda itu sendiri."

Inilah tujuannya yang sebenarnya. Inilah tujuan dia bergabung kedalam Abel.

William memakai topi ungunya, lalu melihat refleksinya di cermin. Dia terlihat seperti penyihir jahat di buku dongeng anak-anak.

Bukankah itu peran yang sangat sesuai untuknya?

~o~o~o~

Ide pertama Cielo adalah mengecek semua bangunan yang terlihat mencurigakan.

Ienari, mungkin karena pikirannya masih shock setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi, tidak mempertanyakan ide itu.

Reborn, tampak lelah dan jelas-jelas tidak berpikir jernih, mengikuti ide Cielo tanpa kata.

Mereka perlu menenangkan diri, tapi Gokudera bukan orang yang tepat untuk pekerjaan itu jadi dia hanya mengikuti permintaan Ienari dengan patuh.

Tapi, baru beberapa menit mereka masuk kedalam mobil (bukan curian, karena Ienari bersikeras mereka hanya meminjam sebentar lalu mengembalikannya nanti), handphonenya bergetar. Gokudera Hayato dari dunia lain mengirimkan pesan yang berisikan alamat tak dikenal.

Cielo langsung memutuskan pergi kesana tanpa pikir panjang.

Gokudera menggigit bibir, mengecek pesan itu berkali-kali tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari jalanan.

Bosnya, Sawada Ienari, duduk disebelahnya. Reborn dan Cielo berada di kursi belakang.

Mereka berempat tau ada sesuatu yang salah.

~o~o~o~

Tsuna melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada apapun selain warna hitam kelam yang tampak ingin menelannya. Dia kembali berada di kegelapan tak berdasar itu lagi. Kali ini, mentalnya lebih siap untuk berhadapan dengan apapun yang mengajaknya bicara saat itu.

Tepat saat dia berpikir begitu, sebuah suara menggema di kegelapan.

"Ini semua adalah salahmu."

Tsuna meringis. Dia berbalik, berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan inti dari semua kegelapan ini. "Ya, aku tau."

"Jika kau tidak menekan ingatanmu sendiri, kau mungkin bisa menyelesaikan ini semua lebih cepat."

Untuk sesaat, yang ada hanyalah keheningan.

Dia menggigit bibir. "Aku ketakutan," Itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah dia akui di depan teman-temannya. "Bagaimana jika semua kenangan itu menghancurkanku?"

"Kau harus memilih," Wajah abstrak yang berkerlip di kegelapan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi wajah yang tidak asing. Sawada Iemitsu menatapnya dengan ekspresi putus asa yang dia kenal dengan sangat baik. "Pilihan terbaik tidak selalu mudah."

"Kau benar..."

Tsuna menunduk melihat kakinya yang bergetar hebat. Mentalnya tidak akan pernah siap untuk ini.

Seseorang menarik tangannya. Tsuna mendongak. Senyum kekanak-kanakan yang sama sekali tidak sesuai di wajah Kyoko menyambutnya.

Dia memejamkan mata, menguatkan hatinya. "Aku mengerti."

Lagipula, tidak ada saat yang paling tepat untuk kembali mendapatkan ingatannya yang terkunci daripada saat ini.

~o~o~o~

A/N : Yuuuhuu...!

Apa readers menunggu lama? Maaf, saya agak sibuk. Semua misteri, kuharap, akan terjawab dengan sendirinya nantinya. Kalian tunggu saja jawabannya!

Sulit sekali menulis fanfic ini, tapi Ly puas dengan hasilnya. Semoga readers puas membacanya juga!

Jaa nee~!


End file.
